The Coven Witches
by drphil01
Summary: From the beginning fic. This is not an independent or very powerful Harry story. No Dumbles manpulative or bashing, except for some light Ron bashing. Harry has a pet snake and full time bodyguard at his 'home' in Privet Drive. He saves a number of witches from evil clutches and they join his coven.
1. Wizard and Snake

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I am not making money or profit out of writing this story.**

**Author's note:**

**Before I start, I have put together some ideas and would like readers to give me some ideas. You can PM me or write it in the review section. **

**This is not another cliché where Harry goes to Gringotts and becomes powerful overnight, and the goblins love him. He may receive only the title Lord Potter, and that's it. He may be exempt from underage magic restrictions, but I want to know what you think about this idea?**

**Where will Harry be sorted? PLEASE, not Gryffindor or Slytherin. I have read too many fics and wrote a few of those where he is in Gryffindor. What about Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw? I haven't read many fics where Harry gets sorted into either of the two. Please review or PM me and let me know what you think.**

**There will be no 'Harry finds out from the goblins that Dumbledore stole from his family account' and so on. There will be no manipulative Dumbledore or Dumbles bashing, and no Weasley bashing, except for some light Ron bashing here and there.**

**What if Harry befriends Draco and the Slytherins in his year, and the seventh year snakes don't like it? What would be your thoughts about Harry befriending Draco, and Draco telling him that they both have Black family blood and are distantly related?**

**Harry will save a number of witches from evil clutches, bullying and would-be rape throughout his school life. Many witches want in, and join Harry's Harem, but his number one and two lovers will be Susan and Hannah. You can suggest who you want Harry to 'save' or 'rescue' in his years at Hogwarts, but I have a rough idea. It will not follow the canon, e.g. I will not have Harry saving Hermione from the troll, or saving Ginny from the Chamber. He will save those two, but by another method.**

**It looks like some reviewers want Harry in Hufflepuff. The sorting won't take plae until at least chapter 4. The chapters will be about 3000 to 4,000 words each. I have read so many fics where Harry is too powerful and rich and is in Ravenclaw, so I propose to make Harry only Lord Potter. I am aware that he is related to the Peverell family, but again, too many fics have Harry as being very powerful. I don't even think that JKR mentions that he took over as Lord Potter, but correct me if I am wrong.**

**I think I am done with the ramblings, so I will leave it to you, dear readers. In light of the 'purging' of sex scenes on this site, I will post this fic on other sites such as hpfanficarchive dot com and adultfanfiction dot net.**

**As always, please review. Thanks for suggestions so far.**

**CHAPTER 1 – WIZARD AND SNAKE**

The house at number 4 Privet Drive in Surrey seemed to be a normal house near London. However, one Harry Potter resided there in a cupboard under the stairs. The first 10 years of his life was so miserable that he was poorly fed and looked after. His relatives, namely his aunt Petunia, were his only blood and family, along with her son Dudley. Vernon Dursley was a proud figure, but overly obese, and their son Dudley was a miniature version of him. Petunia and Vernon defended that by stating that the boy is growing to be like his father, and they were proud of that. Petunia however, deep inside, still had feelings for Lily and Harry Potter, but didn't show it because of fear for her husband. She would not yell at her nephew or call him a freak, but would not do anything if Vernon or Dudley did anything to him, except of course killing him.

_Flashback when Harry turned ten years old_

"_YOU!" Petunia screamed at an old man and an elderly woman._

_These two in question were Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster at Hogwarts, and Minerva McGonagall, the Deputy to Dumbledore. They rang the doorbell at the Dursley home one morning. "Long time no see Mrs Dursley. May we come in and see Harry?"_

"_Be quick!" she said composing herself. "Vernon is not here."_

"_Good," said the elderly woman. "We want to deliver a letter to my godson Harry Potter and check on him, if you don't mind." Petunia knew the letter and what it was about._

_Petunia let them through and when professor McGonagall got to Harry she was shocked at the poor sight that she received. Harry was very thin, wore baggy clothes that belonged to Dudley, and had a number of bruises. She was furious when she learned of his living arrangements in that small cupboard._

_Dumbledore was sad and stared at Petunia, "I thought you would treat him well Mrs Dursley, but we were wrong. This boy is the saviour of our world and by treating him so poorly I am this close to getting the wards down!"_

"_NO! PLEASE! Let me explain," she said crying._

_McGonagall looked at her sternly and said, "You have five minutes to explain yourself muggle!"_

_Petunia told them about her fear of Vernon and what she was led to believe about Harry and those 'freaks'. She told them about a number of school incidents where Harry changed the teacher's hair accidentally and they could not prove it was him. McGonagall laughed at that, and when she told them about Harry escaping Dudley's gang and finding himself on the school roof, Dumbledore found himself laughing as well. She told them that she tried to look after him, but didn't want Vernon to find out. McGonagall decided to take Harry to be treated and looked after, and Petunia told them that she was willing to pay for it._

_Professor McGonagall gave him the letter and when Harry read it, he said, "You have to be joking ma'am?"_

_Dumbledore smiled and said, "Harry my boy, you really are a wizard. Your parents were great magical people and attended Hogwarts, and on 1st of September next year, you will be going there."_

"_How am I to pay for this?" he asked._

_McGonagall said, "I will take you to Diagon Alley on your 11th birthday Harry, and will show you that you have sufficient money to pay for your school fees." Looking at Petunia, she said, "You will not tell your oaf of a husband about this." Petunia just meekly nodded._

_A few months later saw Harry in good shape for a ten year old boy, going onto 11 years, and starting his first year at Hogwarts. Petunia treated Harry fairly, but didn't get close to him, as she knew what he could do, even though it is accidental magic. Vernon would just yell at him to do work, but he was smart enough not to beat him around, but whenever Dudley tried to beat him, Harry found that his magic prevented that, and Dudley was too afraid to go near that 'freak boy' as he puts it._

_End of flashback_

Petunia kept to her word and after an argument with Vernon, they offered him Dudley's second bedroom, which was still pretty small, but he was not complaining. A few weeks before Harry turned 11 years old the Dursleys took their son to the zoo for his birthday. Vernon threatened Harry about doing anything freakish, but Petunia glared at him and mouthed 'sorry' to her nephew. They were going to leave Harry with Mrs Figg, the elderly lady neighbour, but Petunia told Vernon that the boy needs to get out and enjoy his childhood and nature, as warned by those professors. Vernon grunted because he never liked any freakish things or people, but he gave in to his wife. Harry was excited at seeing all of the animals and how they behave. He could swear that they looked at him in a different way than the other human beings. He made a mental note to speak to Dumbledore or his godmother McGonagall when he gets to school. The most interesting place was the reptile house. Dudley wanted to see the snakes especially, and when they got to a particular snake, he shot a glare at Harry and said, "Make him move!"

Vernon tried to knock gently and said in his thick voice, "Move you lazy bugger!"

Dudley however, took it too far and banged on the glass, "I SAID MOVE YOU SLIMY SHIT!" The snake didn't move but eyed him suspiciously. "Let's go," said Dudley.

They left Harry with the snake and Harry decided to speak to it gently, "Sorry about my fat arse of a cousin." The snake looked at Harry and winked smiling (I don't know how snakes can wink or smile). Harry was surprised and decided to hiss to the snake.

The snake was surprised and said, _"Hello youngling, I sssee that you are a ssspeaker. Can I be your familiar? I want to get out of thisss shit hole!" _

Harry chuckled and hissed, _"What isss your name?"_

The snake replied, _"You can call me Sssylvie. I am a female cobra but I will not kill at your command massster."_

Harry focussed on the glass but Dudley ran and pushed him down with force. "Hey look! He's moving!" Harry decided to play a game with Dudley and with his wand-less magic he made the glass disappear. Dudley screamed and landed in the water, but at Harry's command, the snake didn't bit him. Everyone who saw the incident was horrified especially when the snake slithered up to Harry and hid in his skin.

Harry chuckled and said to them, "Don't be afraid, she wants to be with me." The people couldn't believe that a snake liked a human, let alone a kid.

Vernon was distressed when he found Dudley inside the glass and quickly glared at Harry. The snake came out of Harry with a venomous glare at Vernon and the big man cowered away.

They decided that enough was enough and went back home. Dudley kept blaming Harry and his freakiness for causing the incident, but Petunia told him that she would have words with her son about his behaviour. Vernon looked alarmed that his wife was siding with the boy. Once in the house, as Vernon was about to strike Harry, the snake came out hissing madly, which made Vernon think twice and back away. Finally when he calmed down, he yelled, "WHAT HAPPENED THERE BOY!"

Petunia didn't intervene, but Harry decided to play and said, "I don't know what you mean dear Uncle?"

Petunia smirked and thought to herself, 'cheeky boy' and Vernon went purple. "HOW DARE YOU USE THAT TONE BOY! YOU KNOW PERFECTLY WELL THE FREAKINESS THAT YOU DISPLAYED AT THE ZOO!"

Harry held his hand and said, "My dear Vernon, things are going to change here. Firstly, if you ever beat me again, I can go to the police and have you arrested for child abuse, or my snake can kill you. You see, she is very protective of me and is ready to strike at my command. You will leave me the freedom to move around the house and make my own food and sit wherever I wish, otherwise these wards will go down."

Petunia looked horrified and sent a death glare to Vernon. He finally said, "Very well boy, but you will continue cooking and gardening?"

Harry replied, "I will do that provided you stay out of my way. I like doing exercises and I like cooking as well, but you will not treat me like a servant. Do I make myself clear?"

"You're pushing it with your tone Harry," chided Petunia, "but I think we can come to an agreement."

Harry turned to Dudley and calmly said, "As for you, if you know what's good for you, you better stay the hell away from me."

Dudley was about to fight back but when he saw the snake, he backed away. He said aggressively, "Fine freak, as long as you keep away from me!" Petunia glared at Dudley, who muttered something and left.

Harry said, "Oh, and one more thing. When people ask what school I go to, you will tell them that I go to a special private school and my godmother pays for my tutoring. Got it?" they nodded and from that day forward, a truce was in place.

The days and weeks went by and found Harry having a normal life, enjoying communication with his pet snake. He looked after her, fed her and played with her, much to her delight. The snake loved Harry and treated him as her hatchling. When Vernon was at work and Dudley with his gang of friends, Petunia found herself at home and speaking with her nephew. She apologised to him about the way she let things go when he was ill-treated and she would kindly ask him to prepare the meals or do some gardening. He was free to move around the neighbourhood park and enjoyed the nice warm days. Petunia was not too friendly or close with him, but when she spoke to him, it was not harsh like Vernon's way.

Harry thought about all of the past events, and as soon as he found out that he was a wizard, he still went to the muggle school in the new year and made a few friends of whom were female students. One day, Dudley and his gang were picking on a few females and Harry stepped in. he yelled out, "Leave them alone! You do not pick on or bully girls!"

Dudley was scared shitless but his mate Piers said, "Well if it isn't the freak boy Potter. Let's get him!" Piers was taller and had a bigger build than Dudley and students were afraid.

Harry calmly stepped forward and said, "If I were you, I would not take a step further."

Piers laughed and said, "Are you threatening me Potter? Let's see what you have, oh saviour of the girls." Little did Piers know about Harry's ability to use wand-less magic.

The others started laughing and when Piers made his way to punch Harry, he was struck and fell backwards. "How did you do it Potter?" yelled one of the gang members. The girls looked at each other and snickered when they saw Piers flying backwards. They swore that Harry used some kind of magic, but were glad anyway that the bully was put in his place.

"I told you that it is in your best interest to back away," said Harry.

"Did you mutter a hocus pocus spell freak?" one of the others said.

"Alright, that's enough," declared the school's vice-principal. "What's going on there?"

Harry said to him, "Sir, these boys were pushing and bullying the two ladies there, and I wanted to help the girls."

The girls in question nodded and confirmed the truth. The vice-principal said, "I expected better of you lot," pointing to Dudley and his gang. "I will contact your parents and have you lot in detention. You do not bully any student! This is just unacceptable behaviour!" Turning to Harry, he said, "Thank you for standing up for the young ladies Mr Potter, I'm sure they appreciate it."

When he left, the girls went to Harry and said, "Thank you so much for saving us Harry."

He smiled at them and said, "That's what friends are for." They kissed him on the cheek and he blushed furiously.

The names of the girls were Stacey Brown and Lauren Smith. They were often found together and at times chatting with Harry. They were as tall as him and were already 11 years old. They were just a few months older than him. When he told them that he is a wizard, they believed him and were amazed at his scar. He told them about his ability to do wand-less magic and they understood what happened when Piers was about to attack him. Stacey had long blonde hair and a petite figure, few freckles on her face, but they were small. Her size was right for an 11 year old girl. She was looking healthy, and looked pretty with hazel eyes. Lauren was a nice, lovely brunette also with long hair, no freckles, and also a petite girl. They lived in Surrey, not too far away from Privet Drive. They visited Harry during the summer break when Vernon was at work, and they played together in the local park. He was allowed to visit them as well, and their parents took a real liking to him. He showed them his pet snake, and they were stunned when they heard Harry and the snake hissing to each other. The snake liked the girls and loved it when they patted her. Petunia knew about Dudley's association with his group of gangs, and was disgusted at the way they treated the two girls. She welcomed the girls into her house and gave them freedom to move around. She commended Harry for defending them, and lectured Dudley about the wrongness of bullying girls. She was glad that Dudley served the detention so that he can learn from his doings and bad behaviour.

Harry turned 11 on 31 July, 1991. His two female friends from school visited him and gave him birthday cards and presents. He thanked them especially after they kissed his cheeks. It was a private party with just the three people, and it was the first time he experienced something like that. They went shopping and ate together to celebrate his birthday. Petunia just wished him a happy birthday but was afraid to do something for him because of Vernon. She was glad that the girls cared for him and did something with him on his birthday. The girls loved him and were very sad that he was going to Hogwarts in September. He told them that he wanted to keep in touch, and they had two more months to spend together. All they did was a bit of hugging and kissing on cheeks. He made a mental note to ask his godmother if his two friends can accompany them to Diagon Alley. He got a birthday card from professor McGonagall and a note saying that she will come by tomorrow morning and take him to Diagon Alley.

**A/N: Here is the first chapter. Hope you liked it. Next chapter Harry visits Diagon Alley and makes some new friends. The sorting will be in chapter 4, so feel free to make suggestions.**

**I have changed the form of the snake from basilisk to a cobra, mainly to avoid cliches.**


	2. Diagon Alley

**Please revew. Thanks for previous reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**CHAPTER 2 – DIAGON ALLEY**

True to her word, professor McGonagall came by number 4 Privet Drive the next morning after breakfast to take Harry to Diagon Alley. She made sure that he had his breakfast and was treated fairly well. Harry asked if he could take his two friends with him. She asked, "Are they muggles?"

"What are muggles?" he asked with a confused look.

"Non-magical people," she answered.

"Yes they are. Is that a problem?"

"It could be, if they go telling everyone that there is a magical area in London."

"Professor, I'm sure they won't tell because you see, I am their only friend," said Harry looking a bit sad.

"Very well Harry, you can call your friends and ask if they want to come with us, but we must be going," said the elderly woman.

Harry made the calls and the girls jumped and he could hear squealing over the phone. "They said ok, but they live about 10 minutes away from here."

"Don't worry Harry, we can apparate there, you tell them to wait." After he told them to wait and gave her the address, she said, "Hold my arm Harry." He held her arm and they vanished from Privet Drive and appeared in front of Stacey's house. Lauren was staying with her the previous night, so the two girls were together.

Harry rang the doorbell and Stacey opened it, jumped on him and kissed him. "Hi Harry! Thanks for taking us with you."

Lauren likewise hugged and kissed him and said, "Wow, you look good Harry. I hope we have some fun."

"Don't worry you two, you will both have your share of fun in Diagon Alley," said an elderly woman who they did not recognise. "Oh, I am Harry's godmother, professor Minerva McGonagall, but you can call me professor." Their eyes were wide open but nodded and McGonagall said, "Right then, take my arms and let us go."

The next minute they found themselves in a very busy part of London with lots of shops and people dressed in robes and strange looking hats. "Professor, are we in Diagon Alley?" asked Lauren.

"Yes we are, welcome to Diagon Alley, the shopping place for witches and wizards. There is also a shop for you ladies to buy some clothes. In the meantime, we need to go to Gringotts." They walked further and Harry and his friends were amazed at what they saw, from pets to wands to owls. It was much like Central London, but it was a place where students and their parents shop for magical schooling and learning.

Harry asked, "What is Gringotts professor?"

"It is a bank, just like your normal banks in London, but this bank is for witches and wizards. In fact, you have a vault there."

"What is a vault?" asked Stacey.

"It is like a bank account. Now we need to show respect to the goblins who work there, but I can assure you, they are not monster creatures like the ones in your films," said the professor. The girls and Harry giggled at that. They had seen a film like what the professor was speaking about.

"Professor, you seem to know a lot about our world as well," said Stacey.

She smiled and said, "Oh yes, I know so much about it, and your world is far more advanced than our world. Anyway, we are here at Gringotts now."

As they entered, Harry and his friends were amazed at the size of the hall. They had come across silver doors with the following words:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

Harry was puzzled by these words and McGonagall explained to him that the bank does not take kindly to thieves or thefts from other people's vaults. The marble hall was amazing and had long counters stretching along its length with doors leading off to the vault passageways with so many goblins sitting at them. As Harry was looking up and around the marble hall, they walked up to a counter and professor McGonagall cleared her throat. "Mr Harry James Potter would like to see his vault and make a withdrawal please."

The goblin teller looked at her and then looked at Harry. "Does Mr Potter have his key?"

Harry was puzzled but the professor said, "I have it right here sir, as I am his godmother."

The goblin called for another one to take them to their vault. When the other goblin came in front of them, Harry bowed and said, "Hello Mr Bladestorm, how are you?"

The goblin was stunned that Harry knew his name and said, "Mr Potter, it's extraordinary that you know my name. I am well thank you for asking," he replied with a toothy grin. Harry kindly told him that he saw his nametag and the goblin chuckled. "Well, if you four are together, then follow me please."

Harry, Stacey and Lauren were stunned at the way the goblins dressed and behaved. The goblin led them to the cart and started it. The passageway was dimly lit with flaming torches. The cart shot off like a rocket and the children were having a fun time. It was like some of the times in those theme parks when they went on those dangerous rides. Professor McGonagall was pale at the speed of those carts but she knew it was safe enough. The cart went through a maze of twisting passages much to the excitement of the children. McGonagall smiled at their enthusiasm and energy, and looked back on her childhood years. She wished that she was like them once again. The cart went deep beneath the surface of the earth. Harry wondered how far below they were. The other thing that amazed the children was that the goblin knew exactly where to go when the older lady spoke about Harry withdrawing money.

After a three minute ride, the goblin asked the professor to hold the light until he got off the cart. The professor handed the light back, and the others got out. Harry got out first and then held his friends up from the cart. McGonagall mused at that and thought, 'he really is a gentleman.' When they got to the vault for Harry to withdraw the gold, it was in front of what had to be the largest door Harry and his friends had ever seen. Standing at somewhere around fifty feet in height, and probably twenty or so in length, the door in front of him was made of some kind of metal, with a beautifully crafted image of a Griffin holding a sword in its mouth. And in the centre of the door was a small surface of a smooth, almost glass like material with a hand print in the centre.

The goblin said, "Key please."

McGonagall reached out in her inner pocket and said, "Here we are, Mr Potter's key." She gave it to the goblin, and told Harry in his ear, "When we get out, I will give you your key. You must hold onto it and never give it to anyone." He nodded in agreement.

When the goblin opened the vault with the key, the group entered into the open door. What greeted him was the now open vault. And promptly felt his jaw unhinging. Riches did not being to describe what he was seeing. Large, neatly stacked piles of gold Galleons that reached the ceiling, piles of silver sickles, and an unidentifiable amount of bronze knuts. There must have been hundreds, thousands of piles of money, all placed within one side of the vault. He said in a loud voice, "Wow!"

McGonagall said, "Now you didn't think your parents left you with nothing did you? They were very rich indeed, but there is a limit as to what you can take each month until you reach 17 years. Your parents also left you a will, which you will access when you are 17. You can take time to look in your vault."

On another side he could what looked to be family heirlooms; large golden plates of armor, weapons of all shapes and sizes, from swords to maces to battle axes, chest sets of varying shapes and sizes resided there as well, containing secrets that Harry knew not. In one corner of the vault Harry could make out several book cases filled to the brim with books, many of which looked ancient. There were also various jewels to which he took an interest. In the centre of the room was a diaz, made of white stone. On top of it Harry could see two items, a piece of parchment, and a ring. "I can't believe I own this!" he said with astonishment.

"You do Mr Potter," said the goblin. "If you want, you can take some jewels but you can only take up to 5,000 galleons per month."

"What are galleons?" asked Lauren who was looking at the vault with her eyes wide open.

"They are gold my dear," said McGonagall.

"But we have pounds, not galleons?" said Stacey.

"They can easily be converted," said the goblin. "One galleon is around 50 pounds in your money."

"Wow!" exclaimed the children all at once.

"How much do you think I need professor?" asked Harry.

"Well to start with, you may require about 200 galleons.

Harry nodded and asked to withdraw 200 galleons. The goblin took it and put it into a carry bag pouch and gave it to Harry. Harry also took some necklaces and bracelets in case there was a need. He really wanted to give something to his two friends. After confirming the withdrawal, the goblin locked up the vault and they went back up the surface in the joy-ride.

Harry asked to convert 10 galleons into British pounds before they left, which the goblin did. They thanked the goblin for his time and were out of Gringotts. Harry took the girls aside and said, "Stacey, Lauren, I want to give you both something."

He gave them the converted notes that were about 500 pounds, dividing them between the two. They looked stunned and Stacey said, "Harry, we don't want your money, we like you for you, as a friend. We want your and our friendship more than money."

"Please take it. I know you don't need it, but I want to give you something. I want to give you both a bracelet as well." He gave them the gold bracelets and they cried with happiness, threw their arms around his neck and kissed his cheeks.

Lauren said, "At least take half of that cash. You will need it in London."

"I can go back to Gringotts and convert my leftover money. Anyway, let's go shopping! Professor McGonagall is waiting for us."

The professor in question saw the exchange between the children and said, "Have you three sorted out yourselves?"

"Yes professor," they all said in unison.

McGonagall smiled and gave Harry his key. "Remember Harry, hold on to it."

The first visit was Ollivanders Wand Shop. Once inside, Harry and his friends felt that they were in a place like the cupboard he used to sleep in at Privet Drive. It was such a small place that a maximum of three to four people can be in it at once, so professor McGonagall waited outside for them. Harry called out, "Hello, is anyone there?"

He heard movement and an elderly man with a greyish beard came sliding in a sort of cart. "I was wandering when you will be here Mr Potter." The girls were astounded that he knew Harry by name. Hell, even he was surprised. "Yes, it was as if yesterday your parents were here getting their first wands. By the way, my name is Ollivander, and I own this shop."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr Ollivander," said Harry politely. "These are my friends, Stacey and Lauren, but they're not going to Hogwarts."

"Ah, then Beauxbatoms?"

"What is that?" asked Harry.

"A magical school in France," replied the old man.

"No, they are what you call muggles," said Harry.

"Dear me," said Ollivander. "Right, now let's see which wand is suitable for you Mr Potter." After taking the first two wands and waving them, he caused a wreckage in the place, but Ollivander quickly repaired it, and no one was hurt. The third wand was something different, and showed a flash of blue light. "Ah, I wonder," said Ollivander.

"I'm sorry, but what do you wonder sir?" asked Harry.

"The wand chooses the wizard Mr Potter. This is the brother of the wand that gave you this scar. He was great, but very dark, and did awesome things, but terrible. Legend says that you stopped him that night on 31st October 1981. Anyway, that's enough history, but this is the wand that chose you Mr Potter."

Harry paid the man 3 galleons for the wand and they left in astonishment. He thought the guy was a nice guy, but a bit crazy, going on about some dark wizard. He would have to ask his godmother about it. They went to Madam Malkin's Robes and the lady greeted him. "Hello Professor McGonagall and Mr Potter. Going to Hogwarts this year?"

"Yes ma'am," replied Harry.

"What about your two friends?"

"They're muggles," he replied.

"Very well, I will get your robes for you. Hogwarts and dress robes for other occasions, but let me take your measurements first Mr Potter." She took him into a dressing room and took his measurements, and he waited for a bit until his robes were ready.

Shortly after, a pale blonde boy was standing next to Harry waiting for his robes as well. "Going to Hogwarts as well?" he asked in a dry tone.

"Yes," was the simple reply.

"Which house do you think you will be in?"

"House? What are you on about?" asked Harry.

"You don't know?" said the puzzled boy. "There are four houses at Hogwarts and they are Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. I'm sure to get into Slytherin," he said with a proud look.

"How can you be so sure? Can you ask where you want to go?"

The blonde boy looked at him as if he was from another planet. "I don't know about that asking part, but my family has been in Slytherin for centuries, and father says that is the best house."

"Well I'm not sure," said Harry.

"I saw two girls with McGonagall looking a bit lost, she says that they're muggles. Father says they are the worst sort of people to mix with those mudbloods."

"Excuse me, but I notice you say that your father says this and that, but what about your own opinion?" asked an irritated Harry. "By the way, they are my friends."

Before the blonde boy replied, Madam Malkin said, "Your robes are ready Mr Malfoy, you can go." Turning to Harry, she said, "I see you met young Mr Malfoy."

"That was him, the one who always mentions his father?" asked Harry.

"Yes, but not to worry, your robes are ready for you," said the lady.

"Thank you ma'am, how much do I owe you?"

"That will be 28 galleons Mr Potter." He gave her 30 galleons and told her to keep the change.

They made their way out of Madam Malkin's when Harry asked his godmother, "Professor, that boy I met, Mr Malfoy, he called my friends mudbloods. What does that mean?"

"Bullocks!" she exclaimed. "Harry, you need to know that not all wizarding families are good. The Malfoys have been in Slytherin for centuries, not that I have anything against that house, but they call muggles and muggleborn people that vile name. If I hear him or anyone else use this term, they will have detention and a loss of many points. Anyway, let's get your pet now."

"But I have a pet snake professor," he said.

"While snakes are allowed at Hogwarts, you need a pet to deliver messages, like owls. Let's go to the Owl Emporium."

They made their way over there and saw a mix of owls with different colours. Harry was attracted to one white snowy owl, and he could see that the owl fixed its eyes on him. He went to the owner and said, "Excuse me, I would like that white snowy owl there."

"Ah Mr Potter, I'm glad you came. Yes, this owl is a beauty, and it seems she already likes you."

"Is it a female?" asked Harry.

"Yes, now it's up to you to give her a name. I will also give you special treats and a special cage for the beautiful owl."

He patted the owl and it loved the attention. "Hello Hedwig." The owl looked up at him and hooted. "Yes, that's your name now girl, Hedwig." He paid another 9 galleons for the owl and the accessories and left.

The girls loved the owl and reached out to pat it. The owl liked the attention it received, and immediately liked the girls. "I think the owl likes you three," said McGonagall chuckling.

They went to get Harry's trunk nexst. He saw a large variety and McGonagall adviced him to get one with shrinking and intruder charms. There were a few that matched her advice. He finally settled for a bownish-gold trunk that cost 20 galleons, that would fit everything in it.

The next shop was to get his potions supplies, which cost him another 5 galleons.

The last stop to visit would be Flourish and Blotts, the bookshop where he could buy his textbooks for school. It was a massive store with lots of students and new students buying their books. Harry got his book supplies and paid 20 galleons. While they were about to leave Diagon Alley, Harry saw a strange looking shop that had the sign 'Quality Quidditch Supplies.' He saw a group of young boys admiring the latest broom. He heard one say, "Wow, this is the latest broomstick, the Nimbus 2000!"

They kept walking until McGonagall met another middle-aged woman. "Minerva, how are you today?"

"I'm well thank you Amelia. I see you took Susan and Hannah to get their Hogwarts supplies?"

"Yes, she kept nagging her parents once she got her Hogwarts letter, but since they work during the day, I offered to take her and Hannah Abbot out for a few hours." She looked at Harry and his friends and said, "I see you brought young Mr Potter?" Susan's eyes were wide open at the mention of Harry's name, but composed herself.

McGonagall said, "Yes, Harry is my godson, so I brought him with his two muggle friends." Turning to Harry she said, "Harry, I would like you to meet a good friend of mine, Madam Amelia Bones. She is the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement at the Ministry of Magic."

Harry looked at her and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you." He took her hand and gave it a kiss.

Amelia smiled and said, "Ah, what a charming character, much like your father Mr Potter. I want you to meet my niece Susan Bones. She will start Hogwarts with you, and this is her best friend Hannah Abbot, and she also will start with you."

He took the hands of the two girls and said, "It's nice to meet you." Getting his friends, he said, "These are my friends, Stacey and Lauren. They are muggles, but my only friends."

Susan and Hannah smiled and they all made introductions and had small talk. "We better be going," said Amelia Bones.

Susan said, "It was a pleasure to meet you Harry, and Stacey and Lauren. See you on 1st of September." Hannah likewise bid them goodbye and they left with Susan's aunt.

"Professor, what exactly does your friend Madam Bones do?" asked Harry.

"She directs the Magical Law department. She has aurors working for her. They are like police, but they capture dark wizards. She is from an old and noble family, but is very fair with everyone. You will get to meet young Miss Bones and Miss Abbot again. We better be going back to your side now," she said.

Before going back, Harry asked to go to Gringotts and change 10 galleons for himself. Once that was done, they were once more in muggle London. McGonagall took them to some muggle clothing shops where Harry and his friends bought some nice clothing. Harry got some casual jackets, jeans and a few shirts and tee-shirts, and a few pairs of shoes. They had some ice-cream together and then it was time for them to go to their homes. Stacey said, "Wow, I really enjoyed our day together. Thank you Harry and professor, for taking us."

McGonagall nodded and smiled, and took the girls to their homes first. Lauren hugged Harry and kissed him. She said, "I enjoyed my day too Harry. Thank you." This was followed by the same from Stacey. McGonagall took Harry to Privet Drive and she gave the Dursleys a warning lecture about treating her godson. Harry thought if he could ask Stacey and Lauren if the three of them could be more than friends. He wondered if they will accept. His mind briefly wondered to the other two girls, Susan and Hannah. They seemed to like him and his friends, and he wondered if they could all be friends. He finally slept peacefully.

**A/N: There's the end of the chapter. Hope you liked Diagon Alley :)**

**A reader asked whether wandless magic could be considered independent and powerful. My reply is that Harry already does wandless magic in the canon books. He will not be the very powerful and independent person. He will remain at Privet Drive with a bodyguard. His snake familiar is just something that I put there. I already have my idea about who the bodyguard will be. This will be in around chapter 9 or 10.**

**Anyway, on another note, what are your views about the two girls (Stacey and Lauren) becoming Harry's girlfriends? Yes or No?**

**I have changed the galleon count because someone complained that it was too much. For the purpose of MY fic, one galleon is equal to 50 pounds. I know other fics have it equal to 75 pounds and so on, but I wanted something a bit more realistic. A reviewer asked about Harry bringing muggle girls to Diagon Alley. PLEASE NOTE THIS IS FICTION. I wanted something different, and the girls do not have friends except for Harry, so obviously they won't tell anyone, even their parents. Every writer has their own differnt opinions on these things, and I have read the fic 'Harem of Honeys' but my ideas are not a copy of that story. I would recommend reading that story by the way, 'Harem of Honeys.' I think it is on this fic, and hpfanficarchives as well.**

**Thanks to reviewer Pinellas62 for reminding me about Harry's trunk and potion supplies. I have updated the chapter. I am aware that Susan's parents are dead, but I chose to keep them alive. There may be "special arrangements" for Stacey and Lauren to go to Hogwarts, but definitely not in first year.**

**Finally, do you want me to include Stacey and Lauren as Harry's girlfriends?**


	3. Making More Friends

**Please review. Thanks for previous reviews, and for hands/heads up on having Stacey and Lauren as Harry's girlfriends.**

**CHAPTER 3 – MAKING MORE FRIENDS**

Stacey and Lauren spent more time with Harry over the summer before he had to go to Hogwarts. One day when Vernon had already gone to work, the girls' parents decided to visit Privet Drive. Petunia was in the kitchen when the doorbell rang and she went to get the door.

"Hello, we are Stacey and Lauren's parents, and we came to thank Harry for saving our daughters from those bullies at school" said the adults. Petunia saw the girls with them and took them inside.

"Hello Mrs Dursley, is Harry home?" asked Lauren.

"Uh, I'll see if he's here," she said. "Harry! Can you come down, some visitors are here to see you!"

"Yes aunt Petunia," he called out.

He came down and saw his two friends, but was a bit afraid to see their parents. However, he didn't see them looking angry or mad, so he didn't want to show them that he was scared. They sensed it, but one of the parents said, "Harry, you're not in trouble, but we just wanted to thank you for defending our daughters from the school bullies. You see, they talk about you non-stop and we decided to come and see the boy who they like talking about."

Harry and the girls blushed furiously. He said, "Uh, yeah, I'm Harry Potter. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"We want to thank you again Harry, and we don't mind that you and the girls spend time together," said one of the mothers. She turned to Petunia who had her mouth wide open and said, "You must be proud of how your nephew turned out."

"Uh, t-th-thank you," she stammered. After small talks, the parents left the girls with Harry and went to work. Petunia offered them breakfast, but they already ate. "So what are you three planning today?"

Harry replied, "We're just going to the local park and shops."

"Ok, but be careful," said Petunia.

When they left the house, Harry held out his harms and each girl grabbed one arm and started walking. Stacey said in her whining voice, "We're going to be so sad to see you go for 10 months Harry, it's not fair! I wish we could be with you."

Harry raised his eyebrow and Lauren nodded vigorously. He said, "I don't know if it is possible, but I could speak to professor McGonagall about letting you two in Hogwarts with me."

They jumped up and squealed in delight, "YES Harry! We would love to!"

He replied, "You need to ask your parents though. As much as they thanked me before, I'm not sure if they will leave you two with me in a strange school."

"I'm sure my parents won't mind," said Stacey.

"Mine too," chipped Lauren.

"Well then, before I speak to my godmother, you need to ask your parents and make sure you have approval in writing."

They both nodded and they arrived at the park. They had a large blanket and picnic equipment for later. It was a warm day so they enjoyed sitting in the sun and chatting. Harry decided to ask the question, "Uh girls?"

"Yes Harry?" they both said.

"I know this may be too quick, but, uh, would you both-err, like to be more than friends with me, as in-um, my girlfriends?"

He was not too confident with his question and they both noticed and blushingly smiled. They both jumped on him, wrapping their arms around his neck or any part of him that was free. They kissed his cheeks and Stacey said, "YES HARRY! I would love to be your girlfriend, but I'm not sure about Lauren," she said teasingly.

"Oh shut-up you!" said Lauren playfully. "Of course I would love to be your girlfriend Harry! This is the best day ever!"

"We can share Harry," said Stacey. "You see, and I are more than friends as well, but we only kissed and felt each other a bit, nothing further, and we want to teach you."

Harry was glad that they wanted to, no, love to share him. Lauren said, "Well then boyfriend, come and kiss your new girlfriends." The girls giggled as Harry turned red in the face. He went to Lauren first and she taught him how to kiss 'properly.' The kiss was very sweet, no open-mouth or anything, but a five second loving kiss. "You kiss good Harry, and you taste good too," said Lauren.

He did the same with Stacey and noticed the difference in the smell between both of them. Stacey smiled and said, "You're right Lauren, he kisses good, but we need to teach him to open his mouth." Turning to Harry, she said, "Have you heard of French-kissing?" He shook his head and she continued, "It's like what we did, but you need to open your mouth, and you will feel our tongues. It is so good." He thought to have a go, and kissed Stacey first. They kissed for about ten seconds and then when Harry felt her tongue at his mouth, he gladly opened his mouth and let her tongue slide in. he caught onto it soon and their tongues were duelling in each other's mouths. "Wow! That was so nice Harry," said Stacey.

He went to Lauren and did the same with her, noticing the difference between both kisses and tongues. He felt something hard between his legs, but decided to shrug it off and not concentrate on it. They were far too young to do anything else other than their newfound kissing. The girls encouraged him to feel their tiny bodies and chests while they were kissing. They had a lot to teach him, but all in good time.

They had a pleasant lunch picnic at the park and Harry told them about his ability to do a bit of accidental magic. They were in awe at some stories he told them. They lay on the blanket for a while where the girls each got on top of him and snogged him. He loved the kissing and what they taught him. They had a little nap where one of his girlfriends rested on top of him, and he held her tightly onto his chest, and the other girl snuggled up next to him. He sure was going to miss his two lovely girlfriends when he goes to Hogwarts. Who knows, he could make more friends, and more than just friends.

In the afternoon, they went to the local shops to have a look around and bought some nice muggle clothing. He could use that at school during the weekends. They had a fun afternoon eating ice-cream at one of the well-known ice-cream stalls. All too soon, it was time to get back home. Harry being the gentleman, took his girlfriends to their place, and then he took the bus back to Privet Drive.

Once he got home, it was just after dinner time. Vernon gave him a glare and said, "You finally came back did you boy?"

Petunia glared at her husband and said, "So what if he spent some time with his 'normal' friends Vernon?" Looking at Harry, she said, "Your dinner is ready, just go clean up and come back."

Vernon huffed and grunted, but was wise enough not to do anything foolish. Once Vernon was out of sight and Harry had cleaned up, he enjoyed his dinner and was looking forward to the rest of the summer.

The rest of the holidays went pretty much the same, with Harry and his girls walking around together. They even went to London by train and did some shopping and had some lunch there, and went to see some movies. They were not so big on sport, but decided to see a football match or two on a Saturday in Surrey. The children loved each other, and loved the times they spent together, and their relationship started to blossom. Harry was going to miss them when he goes, but they promised to write to each other.

All too soon, September 1st came, and it was time for Harry to go to Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall came by Privet Drive to take him to Kings Cross station and show him the platform. Harry had hugged his girls the night before and they cried on his neck and kissed him. They asked him to write to them and tell them about his adventures, and he promised to write.

After breakfast, his godmother came to take him to the station. He had his trunk ready and took Hedwig and Sylvie (his pet snake) with him, put on a shirt, jeans, casual shoes and a casual jacket and at 10:45 they apparated to Kings Cross. McGonagall said, "Right then Harry, I will take you to platform 9 and ¾ and then you hop onto the Hogwarts Express. As for me, I need to get back to school."

"Excuse me professor, but I haven't heard of a platform 9 and ¾?"

"It is invisible to the muggle eyes, but it is in between platforms 9 and 10. You just need to stay in the middle and enter through the barrier," she replied. Harry was glad that someone took him to the correct platform, otherwise he could find himself somewhere else. Once they reached the barrier, the professor said, "Now all you have to do is walk right through the barrier in between these platforms."

He was a bit uncertain at first, but he took his godmother's advice. However, he closed his eyes, not wanting to crash or something. He slowly walked to the barrier, and then he sped up with the trolley he borrowed at the station, and he dreaded the fact that he would hit the barrier. To his utter surprise, he found that he walked through the barrier successfully and found himself looking at a steam train with the words above 'HOGWARTS EXPRESS.' He smiled and thanked the professor, realising that it was not a joke, but he was on his way to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

As he was walking along, he heard a familiar voice, "Hi Harry!"

He turned to see that Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot, who he met in Diagon Alley, were with Amelia Bones, making their way to the train. "Hi Susan, Hannah, Madam Bones," he said cheerfully. Susan and Hannah were very pretty girls according to Harry. Susan has long red hair which she wears in a long plait down her back, while Hannah was a pink-faced girl with blonde hair that she had in pigtails.

"Hello Mr Potter," said Amelia. "I'm glad you found your way."

"Uh, yeah, professor McGonagall showed me," he replied.

"Well, let's get you three onto the train then," said Amelia. "It's good to see you looking good and healthy Mr Potter." She leviated their trunks onto the train and the three of them hopped on.

Harry said, "Do you want to find an empty compartment?"

"Sure," replied Hannah.

They walked along on the train and they came across an empty compartment toward the back. Harry took the girls' trunks and put them on the racks, and then he put his own trunk with the others. "Thanks for your help Harry," said Susan.

"Anytime ladies," he replied. They giggled when he called them ladies, and they sat down. Susan was next to Hannah, while Harry sat opposite them.

The train started to move and the trio got talking. "So how was the rest of your summer Harry?" asked Susan.

"It was pretty good," he replied. "Got a lot of things done, went to lots of places."

"It was nice to see your muggle friends at Diagon Alley. They seem to like you," said Hannah.

"Uh, yes, they are my girlfriends." The two girls looked crestfallen, but he explained the whole story to them.

"So let me get this straight," started Susan who was smiling. "You save these two girls who don't have any friends from school bullies, the three of you become friends, and then you become more than friends?"

"That's about it," he replied.

"Man, I wish it happened to me," said a musing Hannah.

"Well you two seem nice. I wonder if we can be friends?" he asked.

"Most definitely Harry," they both said. He chuckled when they spoke together.

"So how was your summer girls?" he asked.

"We went to France and Italy," said Hannah. "It was so amazing! Susan and I loved it and we had so much fun. We saw the Eiffel Tower, the Tower of Pisa, the Colosseum, the Vatican, we saw heaps of things."

"Wow," he said. "I would love to go there one day."

"You can come with us when we go away next summer Harry," said Susan.

"Feel free also to bring your girlfriends," added Hannah. "We would like to get to talk to them and be friends with them."

"We'll see," said a smiling Harry.

"So which house do you think you will go in?" asked Susan.

"I'm not sure," he said. "How do we get into a house anyway?"

Hannah replied, "There is a sorting hat that decides. It knows each one's traits and puts them where they belong. For example, Hufflepuff is for the hard working and loyal people."

"That's where my parents and auntie went," said Susan.

"Well, no matter what house we get into, I would like for us to remain friends," said Hannah.

As they were chatting, a bushy haired girl opened their compartment and said, "Have any of you seen a toad? A boy called Neville lost it."

Hannah frowned a bit and said, "No we haven't, but you have not introduced yourself."

"Oh dear, I'm sorry for being rude. I'm Hermione Granger."

Harry took the cue and said, "Nice to meet you Hermione. I'm Harry, and these are my friends Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot."

Hermione stared at Harry and said, "Forgive me for being rude, but are you the Harry Potter?"

"Yes," he replied. "Would you like a seat?"

"Sure," said Hermione. "It's a pleasure to meet you all. So what house do you all think you will get into?"

Susan replied, "Hufflepuff, because we are hardworking and loyal. That is the trait of that house."

"Well I want Gryffindor because the headmaster Dumbledore was in that house," said Hermione.

Susan said, "Hermione, you don't choose a house because of the people who were in it, no matter how great they are. Merlin was in Slytherin, but we don't want to go there because the greatest wizard of all time was there."

Hannah added, "Susan's right. We can't choose houses because of other people. You should decide what is best for you."

Harry asked, "How can we decide what we want?"

"I heard the hat sometimes lets people choose. My auntie told me," said Susan.

They all talked for hours and found out that Hermione went to a muggle school but had no friends because they branded her a bookworm and a know-it-all. Susan, Hannah and Harry were a bit sad at that revelation and vowed to support their new bushy haired friend. Hermione told them that her parents were dentists in the muggle world, and at the confused look of the others, she told them that they fix people's teeth. She told them how she found out that she was a magical person being born into a muggle family, and Susan told her that it is a common thing.

Just then, the door opened and a pale blonde boy was there with two big people. "My father told me that Harry Potter would be on this train. Have any of you seen him?" He had his hair combed backward and had what appeared to be some form of gel.

Harry decided to play innocent and said, "Who is Harry Potter? I haven't seen him mate, but haven't I seen you somewhere?" He knew that he met the boy at Madam Malkin's but he didn't want to give anything away.

The boy frowned and said, "I think I remember seeing you at Madam Malkin's. My name is Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. These are my friends Crabbe and Goyle," pointing to two fat boys.

"I'm Susan Bones, this is Hannah Abbot, and that's Hermione Granger," said Susan.

"Granger? I haven't heard that name before, must be a mud-"

Harry stood up and said, "Listen here Draco, I know what you were about to say. If you haven't got anything good to say, leave!"

"I see you have guts, whoever you are." When Draco saw his scar, he said, "Shit, you're Harry Potter! Well Potter, you will soon see some wizarding families are better than others, especially filthy muggles and blood traitors. Let me help you mix with the right sort."

Harry saw Draco's hand held out and said, "I don't need your help thanks Draco. I am not judging you as a person, but what I am angry about is that you have the balls to frown upon those who are not so-called purebloods. I've had enough, so please leave."

"You'll regret that Potter!"

As Draco was heading off with his goons, a pink haired older girl came up and said, "Cousin Draco, are you creating problems already?" He scowled and knew better than to cause a scene before starting school. When he left, the girl said, "Sorry about my rude cousin Harry, but he is his father's son. Sometimes I want to kick him in the balls!"

"How is an arsehole like him your cousin?" asked Harry.

She laughed and said, "Well, my mother is his mother's sister, but they had a bit of a fallout because mother married a muggle, but my father is far better than any of those psychopath nutcases. Mother has never been happier."

Harry laughed and nodded and said, "I hear him always saying that his father says this and thinks that. Doesn't that boy have his own opinion?"

The girls laughed and the older girl said, "No, he's a dickhead. By the way, my name is Tonks, seventh year Hufflepuff prefect."

"Is that your first name?" asked Harry.

"No, but I hate my first name. If you must know, it's Nymphadora, but call me that and I'll hex you," she said jokingly. "Hello Susan, Hannah," she said to the two girls.

Hermione said, "Hello Tonks, I'm Hermione Granger."

"Nice to meet you Hermione," she said cheerfully.

Harry said, "You look good Tonks. Is that your natural colour?"

The older girl laughed and said, "Yes it is Harry. Anyway, we will soon be arriving. As good as you look with your muggle clothes you need to dress in your robes. You too girls, see you at Hogwarts."

The journey went on without any further mishaps, and Harry had made more friends. They were chatting and having a few laughs. Hermione said, "I hope we can be friends?"

Harry replied, "Yes Hermione, as Hannah said no matter what house we get into, we can still be friends."

The conductor announced that the train will shortly arrive at Hogsmeade station, and that the passengers are to leave their trunks and pets. They will be looked after. However, Harry's snake Sylvie slithered to him and hid in his arm. They all changed into their robes and were waiting for the train to stop, and soon will be the start of an epic journey at Hogwarts. Little did they know that they would rock Hogwarts and become the very best of friends, and perhaps even more than just friends.

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed the train ride. So now I have Stacey and Lauren as Harry's first girlfriends.**

**Next up is the sorting, so stay tuned. Which house do you want Harry to get into? Review Please.**


	4. Sorting and New People

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I am not making money or profit out of writing this story.**

**A/N: Here is the much anticipated sorting. Please review. Thanks for 49 reviews so far, you guys are awesome!**

**CHAPTER 4 – SORTING AND NEW PEOPLE**

When the students got out of the train, a booming voice called out, "Firs' years follow me!" The first years were startled at the booming voice and when they saw the size of the person behind the voice, they had their eyes and mouths wide open.

Tonks motioned for the trio to follow the giant. "See you at Hogwarts," she told them.

Harry looked up at a giant and the voice said, "Allo Harry, I haven't seen yer since yer was a baby."

"Excuse me sir, but what's your name?" he asked politely.

Draco snorted when he heard the conversation and muttered, "Bloody Harry Potter and his fame!" the goons with him snickered and nodded their heads. Harry heard that and gave Draco a disgusted look.

"Rubeus Hagrid, gamekeeper at Hogwarts," replied the friendly giant. "I see yer made some friends, and pretty good ones too. Now follow me firs' years!" he continued with his booming voice. Harry followed with Susan, Hannah and Hermione. When they got to the lake there were boats waiting for them. Hagrid called out, "Not more than four per boat!"

Harry went with Susan, Hannah and Hermione into one boat, and it was underway, on the way to the castle. They chatted about Hogwarts, the sorting, different houses, and the people they met already on the train. It was night-time so they couldn't see anything other than the castle, as it was all lit up.

The ride was quite enjoyable until Harry heard the voice of Draco Malfoy near them talking loudly so that the whole first years cam hear him, "My father says Slytherin is the greatest house. Ravenclaw is not too bad, but Hufflepuff and Gryffindor? You have to be joking. If I was sorted in Hufflepuff, I would leave the bloody school, wouldn't you?" He heard laughter from his two goons Crabbe and Goyle and what looks like his girlfriend also snickered in disgust at the mention of the other two houses. Draco was on about how his godfather is Professor Snape and that the professor favours Slytherins because he is their head of house. There were more disgusted looks at Draco's arrogance.

"What an arrogant prick," muttered Harry. "I don't think his goons can talk though, I haven't heard them utter one word." His friends laughed, but luckily Draco didn't hear anything. Many other first years were disgusted with Draco's attitude about the houses. The four friends didn't judge the houses because of the names, but Susan explained that the houses are based on the names of the Founders of the school, and each founder had their own qualities and traits, and worked together in harmony, thus promoting school unity.

When they got to the castle, Harry stepped out of the boat, and then helped his three friends to get off. Hagrid chuckled lightly when he saw Harry acting like a gentleman. "Right firs' years, follow me please!" he boomed. They followed him up to the castle and Harry heard mutterings and 'Ooohs' and 'Wow' and 'Aaahhh.' He didn't seem to have a reaction but kept his cool. They arrived in front of the Great Hall when Hagrid said, "Right you lot, wait over here an' I'll get Professor McGonagall."

When Hagrid left, they heard an excited voice of a boy, "Trevor!" Harry looked around and saw a round boy, perhaps he was the boy who lost his frog on the train. "Oh, sorry about that," said the embarrassed boy. The frog was near Harry when the boy got to it.

"I'm Harry Potter," said Harry, extending a hand to the boy.

The boy was startled but quickly took his hand and said, "Neville Longbottom."

They greeted each other and Harry introduced him to his friends. Harry, Susan, Hannah and Hermione confirmed with each other that they would remain friends no matter what house they were sorted into. Some students heard that and applauded their views, while others like Draco scoffed. In fact, Draco said, "I think it's hard to make friends from other houses Potter! Father told me that is a shit trait!"

"Then perhaps your father needs to pull his finger out of his arse," replied Harry calmly. All the students laughed, even Crabbe and Goyle snickered and found it funny. Draco went red in the face but when he shot them a dirty look, they went rigid. Harry continued, "Why do you always say your father this and your father that? Don't you have your own opinion, or does your father say that you're too young to make decisions on your own?"

The laughter erupted from the first years, but Draco was beet red in the face. "You'll regret that Potter!"

Professor McGonagall opened the door and shot a look at Draco, who was still arguing with Harry. "Mr Malfoy, are you creating problems already? I can put you in detention, and this will be a first night that you will want to forget. Now no more aggressive behaviour from you," she told him sternly. Draco grumbled and she continued, "Now before we begin the sorting, I would like to say a word. The houses you will be sorted in will be like your family during your stay here. Any triumphs will earn you points, and any rule-breaking or violence will cost you points. Now the houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. I think we are ready now. I will go to the front, and when the sorting hat finishes his song, I will call your names one by one."

When she left, they heard the voice of another boy, who had red hair and had a vague expression on his sort of dirty looking face. "I'm going to kill Fred and George! They told me we had to wrestle a troll!"

Everyone laughed and one boy said, "As if they'll make first years wrestle a troll you tosser! I don't think even sixth years can do that."

The red haired boy said, "Shut up Seamus!"

After they heard the long song of the hat, they were relieved. The hat stated the traits of the houses, but hardly anyone paid attention, except for Hermione. When they saw the sky, they were amazed, and she said, "It's bewitched. I read it in _'Hogwarts: A history.'_

"Well done Miss Know-it-all!" said the voice of the red haired person. He was being sarcastic.

Harry went to him and said, "Listen here, don't start making enemies with your attitude, alright? Never judge a book by its cover."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked the boy rudely.

Neville said, "Don't talk like that to Harry Ron!"

The boy whose name was Ron said, "WOW! You're the Harry Potter! Can I see the scar?"

"As if I'll show it to you," he huffed. "Besides, you didn't introduce yourself, where are your manners?"

Everyone had a surprised look and the boy's face was beetroot. He said, "Oh, I'm Ron Weasley. Can we be friends?"

"We'll see," replied Harry. "When you prove that you're not rude with anyone especially ladies, then maybe I can be your friend."

Ron was angry, but was stopped by professor McGonagall's voice. "Now when I call out your name, you will come to the front and the hat will sort you in your houses. Abbot, Hannah!"

Hannah said to her friends, "Here I go, wish me luck."

Susan said, "Relax, you'll be fine."

Hannah went up to the front and the professor put the hat on her head. After about 20 seconds, the hat yelled out, "HUFFLEPUFF!" Everyone applauded as she was the first to get in Hufflepuff.

McGonagall called out, "Bones, Susan!"

"Here I go," said Susan.

"Relax Susan, you'll be ok," said Harry encouragingly.

Susan was nervous as she walked to the front. The hat was on her head for about 5 seconds and cried out, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The Puffs cheered loudly, as the first two students were sorted in the same house. This has not happened for about 10 years where the first two students got into the same house. The cheer died out and then Terry Boot and Mandy Brocklehurst went to Ravenclaw. Lavender Brown was the first to go to Gryffindor and the lions cheered for her, and Millicent Bulstrode was the first to go into Slytherin. Michael Corner was sorted into Ravenclaw. Vincent Crabbe was quickly sorted in Slytherin along with Tracey Davis. Justin Finch-Fletchley went to Hufflepuff, Seamus Finnegan went to Gryffindor and Anthony Goldstein went to Ravenclaw, while Gregory Goyle went to Slytherin.

The next name McGonagall called was, "Granger, Hermione."

"Good luck Hermione," said Harry.

The girl smiled at him and calmly walked to the front. The hat was on her head and it said, "Ah, I see you have real talent, a thirst for knowledge and you are very intelligent. I know where to put you… RAVENCLAW!" the Ravenclaws cheered as Hermione was sorted, and she sat next to Mandy Brocklehurst and they quickly made friends.

Daphne Greengrass went to Slytherin and Harry noticed that she sat next to the other girl who was called Tracey Davis. Those two looked pretty, he thought. The others were quickly sorted, including Su Li, a nice Asian girl going to Ravenclaw and sitting next to Hermione and Mandy, who welcomed her. Neville Longbottom ran to the front when his name was called and he went to Gryffindor. He left the stool with the hat on his head, much to the cheer and laugher of half the students. He apologised and took the hat off his head. Ernie MacMillan went to Hufflepuff. McGonagall called out, "Malfoy, Draco!"

The ferret made his way and sat on the stool. The hat sat on him and as seconds went by, Draco was becoming red in the face. 'Put me in Slytherin!' he thought.

The hat spoke, "Ah, I see another Malfoy, arrogant as always just like your father. However, Slytherin is not for you, so I am going to put you in GRYFFINDOR!"

Draco immediately fainted and Snape rose and yelled, "What the bloody hell is this, you hat?"

The hat glared at the greasy haired person and said, "It is my decision to sort the students, not yours you greasy haired git!"

Snape was about to cast a firing spell but Dumbledore stopped him. The old man said, "Are you sure this is where Mr Malfoy belongs?"

"Yes headmaster, I am. I can see total arrogance in him, but maybe it will do young Malfoy good. I do not want him following in his father's footsteps blindly."

Dumbledore said, "Very well, based on your points, we will accept the decision."

Snape continued to glare but held his peace for now. You see, Snape is the head of Slytherin house and Draco's godfather. When Dumbledore revived Draco, he was still stunned and yelled out, "I DEMAND A RESORTING! MY FATHER WILL HEAR ABOUT THIS!" His robes changed and had the Gryffindor symbol. He had put on his Slytherin robe because he knew for sure that he would be in Slytherin. When he looked at his robe, he cried out, "This is bullshit!"

"Mr Malfoy watch your language and go to your table! I don't want to give you detention on your first night," said McGonagall. "By the way, your father cannot do anything and it is impossible for a resorting at Hogwarts."

Draco went on, "This is Potter's doing, it's his fault!"

Dumbledore chipped in, "I hardly see that young Mr Potter had anything to do with this as he has not been sorted yet. It is also a serious matter to blame a student when there is no proof concerning the action. Now kindly go to your house Mr Malfoy."

Draco stuttered and walked to the Gryffindor table, without anyone clapping for him. He sat as far from anyone as possible, on the very far end of the table. Theodore Nott went to Slytherin, and a girl called Leanne went to Hufflepuff. Pansy Parkinson, the girl who was with Malfoy, was sorted into Gryffindor and had a horror look on her face, but ran to sit next to Draco, much to Harry's amusement. The thing that puzzled him was that no one cheered for Malfoy or Parkinson when they got sorted in Gryffindor. He silently laughed at the horror look on Pansy's face. Two twins, Parvati and Padma Patil were sorted, but in different houses. Parvati went to Gryffindor while Padma went to Ravenclaw. Harry thought it was strange, but these girls looked nice with long black hair and Indian features.

McGonagall called the next name, "Potter, Harry!"

Everyone looked as Harry made his way to the front. He could hear chattering like, "Wow, is this the Harry Potter?" Others said, "the-boy-who-lived?" He noticed Daphne and Tracey from Slytherin watching him with neutral looks, while his friends were also watching him.

When he got to the hat, the hat said, "Ah, Mr Potter. I see you have talent, you are hardworking and loyal to your friends, not to mention brave and cunning. Yes, I know you stood up against the two boys outside. You are one of very few who has the traits of all the houses, but where to put you?"

"Where does the headmaster want me?"

"Ha, the old man wants you in Gryffindor, but it is up to you my friend."

"Well then, surprise me," said Harry. "Anything except for Slytherin or Gryffindor just to piss him off."

The hat laughed and said, "That is very Slytherin of you Mr Potter. Are you sure? Slytherin can help you on the way to greatness."

"No thank you sir, I don't want Slytherin."

"Very well Mr Potter, I will surprise you. You have shown your loyalty trait so, better be… HUFFLEPUFF!"

The headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, was startled and pale. McGonagall had a neutral look, and the professors had mixed emotions. They were wondering why the hat was laughing and taking its time. The Puffs cheered loudly and said, "We have Potter! We have Potter!" Harry's robe crest changed to the Hufflepuff symbol of a badger.

Harry sat at the Hufflepuff table where Susan and Hannah made way for him to sit between them. The boys greeted him and introduced themselves. When he saw Tonks, the seventh year prefect, they exchanged smiles. Tonks went to him and said, "Wotcher Harry, I was surprised you got in Hufflepuff."

Susan said, "Yeah Harry, we thought you'll be in Gryffindor for sure!"

"I told the hat to surprise me, and he told me that my loyalty trait was enough to put me here."

"Welcome to the house of badgers," said Cedric Diggory who was a third year. He got a greeting from one Zacharias Smith, who was in his second year. Hermione looked at him and smiled, and they gave each other the thumbs up. She was getting friendly with the Mandy girl and the Asian girl Su Li who was sorted in the same house.

While the chatting was going on, Lisa Turpin, another pretty petite girl was sorted into Ravenclaw where she was welcomed by her fellow first year mates, Ron Weasley went to Gryffindor and sat as far away from Malfoy as possible, and the last person to be sorted was Blaise Zabini, who in a surprise move went to Ravenclaw.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" announced the headmaster Dumbledore. "Welcome especially to the first years, we hope you have a pleasant stay here. Before the feast, I have a few announcements to make. First, the third floor corridor is out of bounds if you do not wish to die a very painful death. Next, the forbidden forest is out of bounds to all students. In the meantime, enjoy the feast!" with his hands, he motioned for the food to appear on the tables and the students dug in and had their share.

During the feast, Harry sensed one greasy haired professor looking sternly at him. That person was next to another one with a turban on his head. Harry rubbed his scar, "Ouch!"

"What's wrong Harry?" asked a concerned Susan.

"Uh, nothing,"

"Harry, is it your scar?" she said in a concerned manner.

"Who's that greasy haired fellow there?" he asked.

Those who heard this laughed out loud and Cedric also laughed and said, "That's professor Snape, the potions master and head of Slytherin, but we know it's the defence post he wants. He's been after it for Merlin knows how long. Don't get into his bad books Harry, stay away from him."

"Great," he muttered. "I made another enemy without even talking to him."

"What was that Harry?" said Hannah.

"That greasy haired person gave me a look that says I better watch out."

"Relax Harry," said Susan rubbing his shoulder. "I can write to auntie if you want me to. She likes you, you know?"

"Thanks Susan that would be good."

Shortly, there was some screaming as ghosts appeared in the middle of each table introducing themselves. The Hufflepuff ghost came up and said, "Welcome first years, I'm the Fat Friar and welcome to my house of hardworking and loyal people." He was a cheerful looking ghost.

During the meal, Harry made friends with Justin Finch-Fletchley, who was also a muggleborn, and Ernie MacMillan. Tonks came up to him and had a few kind and friendly words, and a round, bubbly woman went across the table handing out parchments. She said, "Welcome first years, my name is Professor Sprout, and I am your head of house and the professor of Herbology. Here are your schedules for the year." The professor was a kind, warm woman who wore brown clothing. When she went to Harry, she smiled and said, "Mr Potter, I am surprised yet very pleased to have you in Hufflepuff. I don't remember any Potter who got into Hufflepuff, but welcome to my house."

Ever the polite young boy with his smiling face, Harry said, "Thank you professor Sprout. It's a pleasure to meet you."

The professor laughed and said, "Ha, just like your charming father Mr Potter, but remember, if you get into trouble, you will be responsible for your actions."

"Yes ma'am," he replied, and then the professor went her way to give the schedules to the rest of the students.

When Harry got his timetable, he compared with Susan, Hannah and his other friends that he made. They had their classes together which was good, and especially better that most of their classes were with Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. He had a few classes with Slytherin, like defence. Dumbledore announced that it was time for bed and the students made their way out of the Hall.

Harry waved goodbye to Hermione, and she smiled and waved back. With Susan and Hannah, he followed the prefect, Tonks, to the Hufflepuff common room. It was an interesting walk, and they were reminded by the prefects that the common room has never been seen by outsiders and Hufflepuff is the only house with repelling devices in case of intruders. They walked through a pile of large barrels, found in a shadowy stone recess on a right-hand side corridor near the kitchens. Once they were in the common room, they felt that it was quite cosy and a welcoming place. The common room was a large, earthly round room with low ceilings.

The students took a look around the room when Tonks' voice got their attention. "Now this is the badgers' common room. As you have already seen, it is quite cosy. Your dormitories are through the big, round doors in the walls. The female's dorms are to the left, and the male's dorms are to the right. If you have any questions please feel free to ask me or one of our prefects. Enjoy your time in Hufflepuff!" The first years took a liking to Tonks. She looked relaxed and laid-back, and often had a sense of humour. "Now I will let you firsties and other students to sit in the common room and have a chat with each other. Usually, the curfews are between 6am and 8pm every day."

The first year students took another look around and sat in the common room to chat together. Harry liked his new friends, and they liked him too, not as the-boy-who-lived, but as Harry. He sat with Susan and Hannah and Zacharias Smith, the second year, said, "That was a surprise move Harry, we thought you were Gryffindor bound, but welcome to the Puffs."

When everyone welcomed him, he said, "Thanks guys. I'm not sure why everyone thought that I was bound for Gryffindor, but I like it here."

"Didn't you know that your parents were in Gryffindor?" said Tonks.

"No one told me anything," he replied bitterly.

"Oh dear," said Hannah. "Anyway, yes, your parents were in Gryffindor Harry, along with the other Potters going back for centuries. I think you broke the record, but we're glad to have you here."

Everyone nodded in agreement and Justin said, "So where were you raised if you didn't know about your family?"

"With my awful muggle relatives. My aunt is my mother's sister, but she got a bit better with me. My uncle by marriage, and my cousin are both another story, but I don't want to talk about it."

"Fair enough," said Justin. "I'm a muggleborn myself. My parents are muggles, but I discovered that I had magic when I was nine years old. My parents were not too happy, but they decided that I should give this a shot."

Harry chatted a bit more with Cedric Diggory, the third year. Cedric plays Quidditch and is a seeker for the Hufflepuff team, although he could also play chaser. They had to explain to Harry the concept and the sport, and they mentioned that there were flying lessons at school. The prefects also mentioned that first year students were not allowed to own a broom, and it was very hard for a first year to make the house teams. Susan and Hannah were not that big on Quidditch. Zacharias Smith said that he would try out as this is his second year. All too soon, it was time for bed. Harry shared a dorm with Justin and Ernie, while Susan and Hannah shared a dorm together. When Harry was making his way to the dorm, his snake slithered out and hissed, _"You have sssome great friendsss young one."_

Harry hissed back, _"I think I will need more friendsss Sssylvie. Can you keep an eye on one greasssy haired professor?"_

"_The one who looked at you, who isss wearing a black robe?"_

"_Yesss, that isss the greasssy fellow."_

Justin and Ernie had their eyes wide open at the hissing and Ernie said, "Shit Harry, you're a Parselmouth!"

"What's that?"

"You can talk to snakes," said Justin with a worried look. "That's not usually a good trait."

"Why?" asked Harry.

"Because it is said that You-Know-Who speaks to snakes," said Ernie.

"What the hell kind of name is You-Know-Who? Aren't you talking about Voldemort?" They flinched when he said the name. "What? I'm not afraid of a name. I bet it's a made-up name anyway. Who would call their children by that stupid name?"

The boys laughed and were amazed at Harry's bravery. "Not many people can bring themselves to say his name, but yes, that's him who can speak to snakes," said Justin.

"Well it's not like I'm related to him. He wanted to kill me that wanker."

"Well, just be careful with spreading around that you can speak to snakes," said Ernie.

"She won't hurt you. She said that I have some great friends. I asked her to keep an eye out for that Snape fellow."

"What breed is she and where did you get her from?" asked Ernie.

"She is a cobra, but will not harm at my command. Like I said, she likes my friends, including you two. I got her from the zoo. She was bored in her cage and I spoke to her to apologise on behalf of my cousin's rude behaviour, so she recognised that I am a 'speaker' as in I speak the snake language. Anyway, she asked me to take her and told me that she wanted to be my familiar and that she will not harm me or any of my friends." The boys were stunned and amused at the story. After a bit more chatting, the three of them slept, waiting for the school week to start. The good news is that the three remained friends. Harry fell asleep thinking about his two cute girlfriends back in Surrey, and his new friends Susan and Hannah who were in the same house. He silently thanked the hat for sorting him in a friendly house with a kind and welcoming atmosphere.

Meanwhile, Susan decided to write to her auntie about her first night and about Harry's scar and how it played up with him at the feast after professor Snape looked at him rudely, who was next to that other guy with the turban on his head. After she sent the letter with her owl, Hannah spoke up, "Do you like Harry?"

"Of course I do Hannah, he's our friend."

"I don't mean like normal, but as in the other 'like'?"

"I'm not sure. He is so friendly, but he has two girlfriends already and besides, we don't know enough about him." She was blushing at what she said to her best friend.

"You're right Susan. But there is an opportunity to get to know him better. I like him too, and I'm willing to share, if you know what I mean."

"HANNAH!" said Susan playfully while blushing at the same time. They continued chatting about the sorting and the new friends. After their chat, the two of them slept on the same bed snuggled up to each other. They shared a bed out of Hogwarts, so there was no harm in sharing a bed now. They didn't do anything except for hugging and a little kissing. They were much more than very close friends. No one knew of their relationship, but they haven't done anything except for a bit of kissing. So they slept together, warming up each other and thinking about what the first week of classes were going to be like. They even thought about one very cute green-eyed wizard who was sorted in the same house.

**A/N: There you go, I hope you enjoyed the sorting that was full of surprises. Please keep the reviews coming.**

**Just letting you know, sexual situations won't start until at least third or fourth year. Next up will be the first week of classes and Harry making more friends.**

**Also a big thanks to magitech for being review number 50. **


	5. First Week and Lessons

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**Please review. Thanks for all the previous reviews and interests in this story thus far.**

**CHAPTER 5 – FIRST WEEK AND LESSONS**

Harry had a very good night's rest and was awake at 6:00 in the morning. He was used to waking early and he could do with a bit of exercise. He went out for a little stretch and run around the castle in the fresh morning weather. During the last summer, he would take the opportunity of the nice weather to go out for a walk or jog, and he even got his little girlfriends to do the same. The three of them went together and were seen exercising around the local park, much to the amusement of the observing adults. So Harry continued this at Hogwarts, and after his run, he went to have a nice shower before breakfast. When he got back to the common room just after 7am, he saw Susan and Hannah already sitting there having a chat.

"Good morning ladies," he said with a smile. "How was your first night?"

"Hi Harry," they both said. Hannah then said, "We enjoyed it. Where did you go Harry?"

"I went for a nice stretch and run, it helps my body growth."

The girls smirked and Susan chipped in, "You're looking good Harry. By the way, I wrote to my auntie about your scar playing up, so I guess I will hear back soon. I hope you're ok?"

"Thanks Susan, I'm fine now. Shall we get to breakfast ladies?"

The two girls smiled, got up and walked with him to the Great Hall and they sat together at the Puff's table. Harry wasn't much of an eater, but enjoyed the company the most. The trio were talking about the coming week and classes, and how interesting they should be. The prefects were to lead the first year students to their classrooms for the first few weeks to avoid getting lost. The breakfast table filled pretty quickly with the rest of the students making their way.

Justin noticed Harry already there and said, "Blimey Harry, you must have gotten up pretty early?"

"Yeah, I usually get up around 6am back home, so I did the same, went for a run, met my other two friends and now here we are. Did you guys have a good night?"

"Yeah, it was weird being away from home, but quite peaceful," replied Ernie. "Anyway it looks like we have most of our classes together."

Susan said, "I think they try and put students in the same house together for most of the classes, but obviously we have to share with other houses."

Harry looked at his timetable and said, "Well today we have Transfiguration first thing with Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, Herbology with Gryffindor, and after lunch Defence with Ravenclaw.

Hannah said, "By the way, we have Charms and Flying tomorrow with Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, and double Potions with Slytherin, that should be interesting."

"Great," muttered Harry. "Double Potions with professor greasy hair. I'd like to see what he does with me, I really can't wait," he said with sarcasm. Those around him laughed at how he referred to the potions professor.

"Wotcher Harry," said Tonks as she came to the table.

"Morning Tonks," he mumbled.

Ernie said, "Harry's complaining about double Potions tomorrow with that greasy professor."

"That's Snape, but you don't have to worry about it until it comes, so just do what you do Harry," encouraged the seventh year prefect.

"Thanks Tonks," he said.

"Right, after breakfast, I'll take you lot to Transfiguration and another prefect will take the rest, so try finish up well before class. You also don't want to get on professor McGonagall's bad books, but she is fair."

"I'm already done anyway," said Harry. "You mean to say that my godmother teaches transfiguration?"

"The one and only, but she will not favour you in class, unlike Snape who may favour Malfoy."

"I don't really want anyone to favour me," he said. "I want to work hard and earn the grades and rewards."

"That's the boy!" laughed Tonks.

At 8:50 Tonks led Harry, Susan, Hannah, Justin and Ernie to the transfiguration classroom. Harry knew that his godmother was a cat animagus, so when he saw the cat at the desk, he waved and the cat gave s nod at his direction. Harry sat next to Justin, while Susan and Hannah sat together and Ernie sat next to Anthony Goldstein from Ravenclaw. He heard the rest of the first year students coming in, and noticed Hermione sitting next to Mandy.

At 9:02, the cat was still sitting on the desk waiting for two late first year students. The people in question were Ron Weasley and Seamus Finnegan. They ran into the classroom and Ron panted, "Wow, can you imagine the look on old McGonagall's face if she saw us coming in late?"

Harry snorted and Seamus said, "What's so funny Potter?"

"Guys, I hate to disappoint you but professor McGonagall is here."

Ron was confused and said, "What the hell are you playing at Potter?"

Harry smirked and said to the cat, "Hello professor."

The cat stood up as if it was growing, but turned into Harry's godmother. "Wow, that was bloody brilliant!" exclaimed Ron.

"Thank you for that Weasley, but I do not appreciate being referred to as 'old.' Why were you two late by the way?"

Seamus said, "We got lost professor."

"Well make sure that doesn't happen again because I will not be lenient next time. Now I trust you do not need a map to find your seats?" They were both red in the face and took a seat next to each other. The professor continued, "Now transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts. If anyone, and I mean anyone, stuffs around in my class, you will leave. No exceptions!"

The class was very interesting, where the students had to transfigure a match into a needle, and then use a switching spell to transfigure a mouse into a snuffbox. Harry excelled in the class and professor McGonagall gave 15 points to Hufflepuff. The rest of the Puffs and Claws did the requirements and the professor was impressed. She was really impressed with Harry's work and gave him another 10 points for helping a student from another house. That student was Lisa Turpin, who was stuck with the process of transfiguring her match into a needle. She thanked him, smiling at him. Things didn't go too well for Ron Weasley, as his match broke when he muttered the spell the wrong way, and the professor was not impressed, but he got there on his third try.

The next class was Herbology, where Harry's head of house, professor Sprout, was in charge of the subject. This was in the greenhouse and the first year students were exposed to different kinds of strange plants, fungi and what they are used for, and the Devil's Snare. The students liked professor Sprout as she also was fair with everyone. Herbology was not Harry's strength, but he tried his best and got through the class. He noticed a boy in Gryffindor, Neville Longbottom, the one who ran to his table wearing the hat, was intrigued and very interested in the different kinds of plants, and that he paid great attention.

The students made their way to the Great Hall for lunch. Harry sat next to Ernie and Cedric, and chatted about the first two classes. Cedric said, "I had defence with professor Quirrell, but the guy keeps stuttering and can't compete sentences fluently. History of Magic was pretty boring with Binns being a ghost and teaching about goblins and rebellion dates."

As they were eating their lunch, Susan who was sitting opposite Harry, said, "Harry, you were really kind with helping Lisa Turpin in McGonagall's class." Hannah and the other first year students nodded.

Lisa Turpin went to Harry's table and spotted him. She smiled and said, "Thanks again for helping me Harry. I want to introduce you to my other friends, Padma Patil, Su Li and Mandy Brocklehurst." The girls smiled and waved at him. "Hermione Granger told me a fair bit about you. I was wandering if you and your friends would join us in our study groups and get to know each other?"

Harry replied, "I would like to Lisa." Turning to his friends, he said, "What about you guys?"

His four friends nodded and Lisa said, "We study in the library after our afternoon classes, and after the evening meals. You're all welcome to join in whenever you want."

Susan said, "Thanks Lisa, we'll accept your offer. We don't mind making friends from other houses. In fact, we would like to make friends from other houses."

During the meal, the giant door to the Great Hall opened and a long haired blonde man walked up to Dumbledore. Harry noticed the striking resemblance to Draco Malfoy and thought that it must he his father. Dumbledore got up and said, "Good afternoon Mr Malfoy, what can I do for you?"

The man looked at the students with contempt, especially where Draco was sitting at the Gryffindor table. "What the hell is my son doing at the filthy Gryffindor table full of mudbloods and blood-traitors?"

"WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE LUCIUS!" yelled Dumbledore. Lucius was shocked and actually afraid at Dumbledore's anger. As he calmed down, he said, "Now, how can I help you?"

"I demand a resorting for my son! He belongs in Slytherin, with the purebloods."

"Unfortunately a resorting cannot happen unless the student is in fear of death. Now I would suggest you abide by the rules. We will not make any exceptions."

"Surely you can make one for me, as I am on the Board of Governors at Hogwarts?" said Lucius.

"We cannot Lucius. Now, kindly respect the decision or you can take your son out of Hogwarts with the school's blessings," said the headmaster.

"I'm sure Durmstrang is much better than this shit!" yelled Lucius.

"Then by all means, you may withdraw young Mr Malfoy."

"So you can all gloat and say that the school forced Draco out? I don't think so! However, if anything happens to Draco, then he will leave!" With that, Lucius nodded and did a sweeping movement with his cloak and left.

After lunch Tonks led Harry and the other Puffs to the defence classroom, the much anticipated class. The class was shared with Ravenclaw and some Slytherins. The Slytherins that were in the class were Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis, along with Theodore Nott. The professor was wearing a purple turban on his head and it was when Harry looked at him that his scar started to hurt. He was sitting next to Hermione when she asked if he was alright, and he brushed it off. The class was about the Curse of the Bogies, but the poor professor struggled with words as he had Harry Potter in his class. He tried teaching them the Knockback Jinx but stuttered at every second word or so. He really could not put together a proper sentence. Nevertheless, Harry actually enjoyed the class and worked on the essay about the Bogies that Quirrell assigned the students and during the class, the students worked in pairs.

Most of the students were relieved when they got out of that class, and could not stand Quirrell's stuttering. Justin said, "I mean, what was that guy on about with all his s-s-st-stuttering?" The others snickered as he mimicked the professor.

"I found it pretty hard to follow, but I'm going to read that book," said Hannah.

"Good on you Han," said Susan. "I think we should get together sometime and read that book to see what Quirrell is actually on about."

The first day of classes came to an end, and most of the first year students liked transfiguration. They would have also liked defence if it was not for professor Quirrell's stuttering. During the break before dinner, they decided to relax inside their common room and go over their notes from the lessons for the day. All in all, the topics were quite interesting and enlightening. They also chatted about their classes and the different professors and their ways of teaching. They completed the homework that they had to do so that they could work on their DADA essay.

They got to dinner and were greeted by Tonks. "Wotcher!"

"Hi Tonks," said Harry. "How was your first day back?"

"Absolutely draining Harry, you'll find out when you get to the N.E.W.T level, it's a killer, especially if you want to become an Auror."

"As in a police?" he asked, remembering what McGonagall told him in Diagon Alley.

"Ah, sorry I forgot you were raised by muggles, but yes, Aurors are like police, but they capture dark wizards, like the followers of You-Know-Who," said Tonks, trying to help Harry understand something about the wizarding world.

"Seriously, You-Know-Who is not a name, it's Voldemort," said Harry. When everyone flinched at the name, he asked, "Did I say something?"

"You said his name!" exclaimed Hannah.

"So? Is that taboo or something?" he asked innocently. "I didn't know people get scared of a name, and I bet it's a made up name as well."

"Harry's right," said Susan. "We shouldn't be scared of names. But Harry, you need to know that not many people can say his name. We know that the headmaster is the only other person who can say it bravely like you."

"Thanks Susan," said Harry. "So Tonks, is being an Auror hard to get into?"

"Very difficult Harry. Aurors can die on the job as well, but there is adequate training from the Ministry of Magic, and Susan's aunt looks after her Aurors well."

"Is she in charge of them?"

"My auntie is the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and she has Aurors working for her," said Susan.

"Well, good luck with that Tonks."

"Thanks Harry," she replied with a smile. "So how was your first day, firsties?"

"Really interesting," said Hannah, "but that Quirrell guy keeps stuttering on every second word. We can hardly understand what he is on about."

"I know," said Tonks. "He's a drainer."

"Our other classes were great. Transfiguration was awesome," said Justin.

"Well, I'm glad you all enjoy at least a few classes," said Tonks.

After dinner, they went back to the common room to relax and socialise. Tonks keyed the first year students in on some of the other professors and what they teach. They were interested but very wary of one professor Snape. They did not like the sound of him, especially Harry didn't like the way the greasy fellow started at him on the first night. Harry has his pet snake anyway, so if things don't go well, the professor will be warned, he thought.

When the boys left, Harry stayed with Susan and Hannah and the three of them had a nice friendly chat. Harry said, "I need to tell you both something. The hat was about to put me in Slytherin."

"What?" they both exclaimed.

"Yeah, but it was also going to put me in Gryffindor. I asked it not to put me in either house."

"How could you ask the hat? I thought it put people based on their traits?" said Susan.

"It usually does, but the hat saw that I have the traits of all houses, so in the end it put me in Hufflepuff."

"Why? Not that we mind, we are so glad to have you," said Hannah.

"I asked it to surprise me, but to keep me away from Gryffindor and Slytherin. I know now that those two houses hate each other, and I don't want to hate people because of their house or their blood."

"That's a good thing Harry. Thank you for telling us," said Hannah.

"We're friends, and in the same house," stated Harry.

Susan smiled and said, "I hope we can get to know each other and become the best of friends."

"I need to show you something else," said Harry. He hissed to the snake, _Sssylvie, you can come out now, we are among friendsss."_ The snake slithered out and winked at the girls. Harry said, "Ladies, this is my first familiar, her name is Sylvie. She likes you two."

Hannah had her eyes wide open and said, "We heard you speaking Parseltongue Harry."

"I know. I had a similar talk with Justin and Ernie. Sylvie won't harm any of my friends, or anyone at my command. You can pat her if you want. She's a cobra, the one that I freed from the zoo when my 'relatives' took me there on my cousin's birthday." They were bewildered at the story he told them, but they believed him.

Susan and Hannah moved ever so slowly but were afraid. The snake raised its eyebrow as if telling them that she won't hurt them. Harry motioned for the girls that it was ok and both with their soft hands, patted the snake. The snake hissed and said, _"I like them youngling, they have sssoft handsss."_

Harry said, "She likes you, and said that you both have soft hands." The girls laughed and relaxed and were amazed when they saw the snake curl up on Harry's shoulder as if to protect him.

"Did you show your girlfriends?" asked Susan.

"Yes, they know about her, and she likes them too. They came over to my aunt's place a few times to play with her and she liked the attention. I took her with me to the local park near my relatives' place during the summer, so she keeps me company," he said.

The three of them chatted more together and it was nearly midnight when Hannah felt tired. "I'm tired, it's been a long day," she said.

Susan realised that it was late and said, "Yeah, we need our sleep. It was great to spend time with you and Sylvie Harry. I'm so glad that we're friends."

"I'm glad to have spent time with you both," he replied. "Sylvie was happy too, as she doesn't come out much, except for when I'm in bed. Anyway, I'll see you both in the morning." They both said goodnight to Sylvie and when Harry translated it in Parseltongue, the snake hissed a hearty goodnight to the girls, to which Harry had to translate back to them.

The first thing after breakfast next morning was Charms with Ravenclaw and a few Gryffindor students. The Charms professor was a very short person, who actually had a bit of goblin blood. His name was professor Flitwick, and he was the head of Ravenclaw house. The class was amazing for Harry as they learned the hovering charm. The professor gave them a feather and he instructed, "Right first years, with your wands, I want you to summon the feather to fly. The incantation is _Wingardium Leviosa_. You need to make the 'gar' nice and long so that the feather can fly. Now I want you all to try it." Harry got it on the first try and the professor was impressed and awarded 10 points to Hufflepuff. Soon, the others got it, except for Seamus who constantly repeated the incantation wrong and the feather burned at his face.

Hannah smiled and Ron glared at her, "What the hell are you laughing at bitch?"

The professor was wroth with Ron and said, "Mr Weasley, we do not need that kind of language from you! 10 points from Gryffindor for abusive language toward a witch!"

During the class, Harry glared at Ron and the redhead said, "What?"

"If that's how you're going to treat ladies, then stuff being friends with you!" said Harry.

The next class was flying with Madam Hooch and Gryffindor. The students were all looking forward to this class and learning how to fly on broomsticks. At this stage, the only experience Harry had with a broom was mopping and sweeping back at Privet Drive. He was looking forward to flying on one.

The professor came walking fast and said, "Good morning class!"

"Good morning Madam Hooch!" they all chorused.

"Now I want you all to stand to the left side of your broom, hold out your right hand and say UP!" When the students didn't speak, she said, "What are you all waiting for? Come on, summon your brooms!"

Everyone shouted 'UP' and Harry's broom quickly went up to his hand. Susan and Hannah were startled, as well as the other boys in his year. Draco took his time and when he said 'UP' the broom slapped him on his face. Perhaps he said it too proudly or with wrath. A few students like Ron and Seamus also were hit in the face with the brooms because they didn't stand in the correct position, or hold out their hand as they should have been.

Madam Hooch asked the other students who had difficulty to summon the brooms to just pick them up with their right hand. "Now I want you all to mount your brooms without sliding off the end, rise a few feet in the air leaning forward, and then come back down. Now on the count of three-"

Before she could finish, Susan's broom started to play up and it went around in circles. Harry was terrified and the professor said, "Miss Bones, I want you to unmount your broom now." The broom however had a magic of its own and started twisting and going around in circles. Soon it flew with Susan as she was screaming and trying to make it stop. "Miss Bones, can you please come back down!" Hooch tried a spell but before she uttered it, the broom flew toward the group and was already high up in the air. Susan was screaming for help and Draco and Ron were laughing until Harry sent them a death glare. Hannah was nervous and scared for her girlfriend but she was unable to do anything. The Puffs were worried and screamed 'Susan be careful!' but to no avail. The broom hit the castle wall on one of the towers and Susan was lucky not to get hit. A few seconds later, she got stuck on a long stick. Harry ran to the place where she was stuck and soon her robe tore and as she was falling down, Harry got into position to try and catch her. He tried to utter the hovering spell that he learned in Charms and it worked. Susan was hovering in the air a few feet up and when Harry lowered his wand she went down quickly only to be caught in the arms of her friend Harry Potter.

Susan cried and wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "Thank you so much Harry, you saved me!"

She hugged him hard and Harry said, "It's alright Susan, it will be fine."

Madam Hooch ran to the two and said, "Mr Potter that was brilliant thinking, I shall award 5 points to Hufflepuff for saving a student." Turning to Susan she said, "Miss Bones, may take you to the hospital wing to get you checked up?" She nodded and the professor turned to the students, "I want you all down on the floor. If I see anyone in the air you will be expelled before you say Quidditch!"

Draco and Pansy were laughing and Ron was snickering as usual. Draco said, "Did you see that Bones girl? That was so funny! What do you expect, she's in Hufflepuff!"

Hannah was furious and said, "It's not funny Malfoy! What if it happened to you? And there's nothing wrong with Hufflepuff!"

"Don't talk to me bitch!" yelled Draco.

Harry went to him and glared at him with his green eyes. "You are a real arse you know that Malfoy? I want you to apologise to Hannah now!"

"Make me Potter!" he yelled. Harry was angry and punched Draco in the face, and the boy went down on the ground. "My father will hear about this!"

"Yeah, go to Daddy and get him to fight your battles boy!" taunted Harry. The class erupted in laughter.

Before Draco made another move, Madam Hooch came back and the lessons went without any further mishaps. Susan came back as well and she was calm and relaxed but took the rest of the lesson on the sidelines. Harry was an extraordinary flyer and Hooch made them catch quaffles and snitches. Harry did not disappoint and was very impressive with his speed and technique. After the lesson, Madam Hooch took him aside and said, "Mr Potter, you have fantastic skills in flying and coordination. You will make a great Quidditch player for Hufflepuff. Now as the general rule is that first year students do not make house teams, I will have a word with the headmaster and your godmother, and professor Sprout. We may make an exception for you."

"Thank you Madam Hooch," said Harry.

Lunchtime arrived much to the relief of everyone. Susan sat next to Harry and said, "Thank you again so much for saving me Harry." She kissed him on the cheek and they both blushed furiously.

Hannah also hugged him and said, "Thanks for standing up to that Malfoy prick Harry."

"I look after my friends, especially my very close friends," he said. This earned him another quick kiss from Susan.

After lunch, Tonks led Harry and the other first year Puffs to the dungeons for the dreaded Potions class. The classroom was so dull and looked a little frightening. The class was shared with Slytherins, and as professor Snape favoured his house, Harry decided to be in class before the bell, so Tonks led them and they were seated in the classroom five minutes before schedule. Susan decided to sit next to Harry, which Hannah didn't mind at all. After all, her girlfriend had a bad experience with the broom earlier, and Harry saved her. This news got around fairly quickly and the Slytherin students started to come in one by one. The class also included some Gryffindor students, obviously Draco being one of them. Ron, Seamus, Neville, Parvati, Dean Thomas and Lavender were in the same class. The students were chatting and then right in time, the greasy potions professor walked ever so quickly into the classroom.

His voice was silky and said, "There will be no wand waving in my class! Now I will teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death, and during the lessons you will have to make different potions to my satisfaction." His dark eyes glazed on one Harry Potter. "Ah Mr Potter, our new celebrity."

The Puffs didn't like that comment and Harry replied, "It's always great to have a fan professor."

Some of the Gryffindor students snickered and Draco even let out a laugh. "That will be enough! I can assure you that I am not a fan Potter. Since you are oh so entertaining and paying attention, tell me what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry had read the potions book before class just in case the greasy haired professor decides to single him out. "The draught of living death sir?"

Snape's eyes were wide and for the first time he saw Lily's eyes in the boy. "Correct Potter. Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

"From the stomach of a goat sir?"

"Correct again Potter, and what is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfbane?"

"They are the same sir, both aconite, but may come in different colours."

"May I ask where did you find these answers Potter?"

"In our textbook sir."

"Why aren't you all writing this down?" he barked. "And a point from Hufflepuff for your cheek earlier Potter." The students started to furiously write the answers. Harry huffed and decided to take this up with the headmaster after the class. The Puffs were disappointed that Snape singled Harry out and instead of awarding him points he took off a point for being entertaining. "Now I will divide you in pairs and your assignment is to brew a simple potion to cure boils. I will write the instructions on the board and they are to be followed every step until the end!" He started pairing off the students and said, "Greengrass," pointing to Daphne, "you will pair up with Potter," he said sneering at Harry's surname.

Daphne went to Harry and said, "Potter, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine too, Daphne."

"Well then, since we will go on first name basis, I'll call you Harry. You don't seem to be the attention seeking person. I've seen you around with Bones and Abbot, and heard that you saved Bones from a broom mishap in flying. You really are something else. Anyway we need to work on that potion and we can talk after."

Harry and Daphne worked on their potion and made their boil cure to perfection, much to the amazement of Snape. He reluctantly awarded a point to Hufflepuff and awarded 5 point to Slytherin for being the first pair to finish the potion to perfection. He heard a loud bang from one of the cauldrons and fire came out. He saw that it was Ron Weasley and Pansy Parkinson. Snape went to Ron and said, "Idiot boy! Did you add the orange first? You were meant to add it last! How hard is it to follow instructions! 20 points from Gryffindor! Now go to the hospital wing and clean up!"

The rest of the week went by as usual with Snape taunting Harry more and unlawfully deducting points from Hufflepuff. However, Harry and Daphne continued working together on their potions and they were perfect. Susan was working with Parvati Patil from Gryffindor and Hannah was with Neville Longbottom.

History of Magic with that ghost Binns was boring as ever as the ghost was on about the goblin rebellions and dates of magical discoveries. This class put almost everyone to sleep or gave the students time to do other things.

Astronomy was on Wednesday at midnight with professor Sinistra in the top-most level at the Astronomy Tower. The students had to bring their telescopes to the class where they would learn the names of the stars, constellations and planets, as well as their locations and movements. The students had to study the night skies as well. This was the class that all the first year students were together in. It was a rather interesting subject.

Harry excelled in Charms during the week and was perfect with his hovering spell and learned the Lumos spell, which brought a light from the wand. The class was great and the professor was very competent. He also excelled in flying, much to the delight of the instructor. Soon, Madam Hooch had words with the headmaster, professor McGonagall and professor Sprout about letting Harry Potter try out for the Hufflepuff Quidditch team, and they allowed it. Harry also excelled in transfiguration with the switching spells. He also liked defence but was so bored with Quirrell's stuttering for half the lesson.

On Friday evening, Harry went up to the headmaster and said, "Professor, can I speak with you and professor McGonagall?"

"Of course Harry. In fact, let us go to my office now."

When they were in the headmaster's office, Harry said, "I want to talk to you about professor Snape. He singles me out in every class and unfairly deducts points from my house."

"See Albus, I told you," said McGonagall. "Just how many points did he deduct in total Harry?"

"Hmmm let me see – in the first class, he took one point, then in the next class he took another 15 and then another 10 and finally another 15. Oh, and in the first class he paired me with Daphne Greengrass, not that I'm complaining, but he gave me one point and gave her five points for being the first pair to finish a potion to perfection."

Dumbledore sighed and said, "I will have words with professor Snape, but in the meantime I will reverse those points that he unfairly deducted, so now the points glass for Hufflepuff should be 41, and I will add another four points as he should have given you the same number of points as Miss Greengrass. So now Hufflepuff should have 45 points – 41 which is added back for unfair deductions and 4 additional points."

"Thank you sir," said Harry.

McGonagall turned to her godson and said, "So Harry, how do you like Hogwarts so far?"

"I love it professor. The classes are great and I made some friends in Hufflepuff and outside."

"That's great news Harry," said Dumbledore. "By the way, Madam Hooch asked for permission that you try out for the Hufflepuff Quidditch team since she spoke highly of your flying talent. Would you like to try?"

"Yes please sir," he said.

"Very well, we will speak with the house captain. Is there anything else you wish to tell me?"

"No sir, that is all, and thank you for adding back those points."

"That's alright Harry. I will have a word with professor Snape. In fact, we have a staff meeting right now, so you may take your leave," said the headmaster.

Harry went back to the Hufflepuff common room where he was enveloped in a hug by one red haired girl, Susan Bones. "Harry, where have you been? I was so worried about you."

"It's alright Susan. I saw the headmaster and my godmother about that Snape fellow."

"So what happened?" asked Hannah as she also hugged him.

"Let's just say that Snape will likely stay out of my way now, and those points he unfairly deducted have been added back," he said smiling.

They both hugged him hard and said, "Oh thank you Harry. You really are brave to mention your concern about Snape By the way, I hread back from my auntie, and she's happy that you are with us in Hufflepuff, and that you are looking out for us. She doesn't know about your scar playing up. Sorry," said Susan. He brushed it off and they started chatting about the week and how interesting the classes were.

Meanwhile in the headmaster's office, the staff members had a meeting together. Dumbledore said, "So what do you think about your first year students?"

Flitwick, the head of Ravenclaw, said, "They are really attentive. I like Harry Potter, he is excelling and also helpful toward the other students that are not in his house."

The others all nodded and said the same. Snape said, "He's arrogant, just like his father!"

"SEVERUS!" yelled Dumbledore. "You need to calm down and get over the school grudge, it is not healthy for you or the boy!"

"Why should I Albus?"

"You know, Harry came and told me his concern about you. How can you unfairly deduct points from Hufflepuff, and give one point to Harry while giving five to Miss Greengrass for the same thing?" asked Dumbledore.

The other staff members were all glaring daggers at Snape. "It is in my power to do as I please."

"Not anymore Severus. I have been patient with you for too long. At least give the boy some credit. If you cared for Lily Potter, you will his mother in him, not as his father's son. I hate to do this Severus, but I am going to put you on probation. You will not unfairly deduct points from ANY house, and you will be a model teacher. Do I make myself clear?"

"But Albus-"

"No buts Severus, this grudge you have has gone far too long! You need to put your act together or I will have to look for another potions instructor," said the headmaster.

"You wouldn't?" sputtered Snape with his eyes wide.

"I will if I have to Severus. This is your warning, and this is a warning to everyone here." They all nodded in agreement and Snape nodded in defeat and all the teachers went out of Dumbledore's office.

McGonagall stayed behind and said, "Are you sure you want to keep a Death Eater in this castle Albus?"

Dumbledore sighed and said, "Minerva, Severus was a Death Eater. He is useful to me, even if he may not be teaching he has reports on Voldemort for me. We know that he is not dead yet, he is just without a body, and while Severus is loyal to me, he has VOldemort thinking that he is loyal to him too."

"I just hope you know what you are doing Albus, but if I hear another complaint from Severus, you will fire him, even though he may stay in the castle." The headmaster nodded and his deputy said, "Goodnight Albus." With that, she walked out of Dumbledore's office.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first week of lessons and Lucius not being able to do anything about resorting his son.**

**Please keep up the reviews.**


	6. Trolls and Girlfriends

**A/N: Here is chapter 6. Enjoy. Thanks for the previous reviews. Please keep them coming.**

**CHAPTER 6 – TROLLS AND GIRLFRIENDS**

One day during the first week, Harry decided to write to his girlfriends back in Surrey about his experience at Hogwarts and new friends he made. He told them that there were still some arseholes around who prided in their blood status. He wanted them to come to Hogwarts during the Christmas break but had to seek permission from the headmaster and his godmother.

A day later, he heard back from Stacey and Lauren. The letter read:

_To our dear Harry,_

_Thank you so much for writing to us. We miss you so very much. We are so happy to come and visit you at your school during Christmas, and our parents are ok with that. We just hope that we are allowed to come and spend time with you and meet your new friends. Say hi to Susan and Hannah from us. We can't wait to see you and the school. We miss you every day and our parents say hi to you as well. Let us know if we are able to come._

_Lots of love and affection,_

_Stacey and Lauren_

Harry was delighted to hear back from his two girlfriends and he asked the headmaster and his godmother if they are allowed to visit. When McGonagall told the headmaster that they are muggles, Dumbledore said, "I am sure we can come to an agreement Harry, but we need to obliviate them after their visit."

"Err, what does that mean professor?"

McGonagall chipped in, "We will have to wipe their memory away so that they do not remember about Hogwarts and what we teach."

"Oh, right. Well in that case, can I let them know that they can visit during Christmas?" asked Harry.

"Of course you can Harry. I will be glad to pick them up from their residence and bring them here," said his godmother.

"Thank you so much professors," he said smiling.

He left and wrote to his girlfriends that professor McGonagall and Dumbledore would be delighted to have them stay during the Christmas period. They were very happy when they heard that and gave Harry their address so that his godmother can go and pick them up.

During the month of September the houses held Quidditch trials for all interested students. Harry was allowed for a trial because of his flying skills and technique, and ability to catch a snitch or chase a quaffle and put it through the hoops. The trials took place for a few weeks until the captains decided on the final teams. The Hufflepuff captain chose Harry as a seeker due to his brilliant performance in catching the snitch every time, and Cedric encouraged him. In fact, Cedric was able to play as a chaser so he took the chaser position. They were able to swap positions if needed. The other members of the Hufflepuff team were fourth to seventh year players, and the captain was a seventh year prefect. Susan, Hannah, Tonks, Justin and Ernie all congratulated Harry on being the first student in first year to make a house team.

September quickly turned into October and the classes were getting more interesting, especially Charms, Transfiguration and Defence. Harry and his friends found their way around the castle comfortably and explored on the weekends as much as they could.

On their way to one of the study group sessions that Lisa Turpin told them about, Harry told Susan and Hannah about his girlfriends and that they were going to visit. "Oh yeah, they also told me to say hi to both of you and they can't wait to come."

"When are they coming?" asked Susan.

"They will be here during the Christmas period. It is the best time as there are no classes and I can't go back to the Dursleys."

"That's great Harry, maybe we could all have some fun," added Hannah.

"Aren't you two going back home?"

"Auntie has a lot of work going on Harry, so she won't be free most of the time. In fact, we want to spend the break with you," said Susan. Hannah also nodded furiously. "We also want to spend time and get to know your girlfriends. What were their names again?"

"Stacey and Lauren," he replied. "I'm sure they will be glad to have some extra company."

The three of them got to their study group in the library and had small talk before getting into the work. The group consisted of Lisa Turpin, Su Li, Mandy Brocklehurst, Padma Patil, Hermione Granger, Terry Boot, Anthony Goldstein from Ravenclaw. From Hufflepuff there was Harry, Susan, Hannah and Ernie. From Gryffindor there was Parvati Patil and Neville Longbottom, and from Slytherin there was Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis. The group knew each other and after a few sessions together, they became friends and were comfortable around one another, and they would also look out for and help each other in and out of the classroom. Harry made friends with Terry Boot and Anthony Goldstein from Ravenclaw, and quickly found out that this particular house had very smart and talented students who loved to learn and had a thirst for knowledge. Terry and Anthony loved Quidditch and mentioned that they will try out next year. Daphne and Tracey spoke briefly with him, and took a slight liking to him, but were not too close with him or any of the boys. Harry didn't mind that, because when he was working with Daphne in potions, she was normal with him and they were often seen chatting together and getting the work done. He helped them with their difficulties in some assignments and homework, which they really appreciated. Whenever Harry was stuck with something or didn't understand, he always found someone in the group to be helpful and explain things to him. He found the Indian twins very interesting. He wondered why the hat sorted them in different houses, and in time realised that Padma was more of a heads down person while Parvati was often found gossiping with her friend Lavender Brown. He also liked Hermione and Mandy and became friends with them, along with Lisa Turpin and Su Li. Padma also took a liking to him and was friendly with him. All in all, he really liked that study group and they got together every day after their afternoon classes and after the dinner feast. They spoke to one another about their personal interests and life outside of school, and where they grew up. He liked the fact that no one in the group judged a person based on their blood status or where they grew up. They all got along well together and helped each other, and there was no competition between them. Sure there were a few disagreements, but no fights happened.

The days went by where Harry and his friends enjoyed classes and the company of each other. October 31st came and many students were preparing for the Halloween feast that evening. Harry was not too fond of the day because the arsehole Voldemort killed his parents. He made it known to his housemates that he was not celebrating the feast for this reason and they acknowledged and respected his decision.

At lunchtime on October 31st, Hannah was having a bad day with Ron Weasley continuing to antagonise her for being a girl and in Hufflepuff. She had enough and said, "Weasley, why don't you just do yourself a favour and piss off?"

Harry heard this and went to Hannah. "Is something wrong Hannah?"

"It's Weasley, he's being such a git!" she said exasperated.

"Weasley, you will do well to leave my friend alone," said Harry calmly.

"Oh look, here comes Potter to the rescue! What are you going to do about it Potter? Let's have a duel, right now!" said Ron.

"Hi professor McGonagall," said Harry. The deputy was standing behind Ron.

"Very funny Potter! Let's settle this now!" Ron being such a git didn't bother to turn around.

He had his wand out and McGonagall yelled, "WEASLEY! Put down your wand this instant! That will be detention and 10 points from Gryffindor for attempting to start a duel!"

"But Potter started it!" said Ron.

"That will be one week detention for lying Weasley! I happened to see the proceedings and Mr Potter clearly and kindly told you to leave Miss Abbot alone. You better remain silent if you don't want two weeks detention!" she said in a very cross manner.

Classes were finished for the day on 31st October and the students were all in the Great Hall for the dinner feast except for Hannah Abbot. Harry turned to Susan and said, "Where's Hannah?"

"I'm not sure Harry," said a worried Susan.

Tonks chipped in, "I heard she had a bad day and went to the girls' bathroom. Don't worry she will be fine, she'll come around."

"But she never runs off without speaking to me? It's just not like her to do that," said a puzzled Susan.

Harry put his arm around Susan to comfort her, "Relax, Hannah will be fine." His mind wandered to earlier in the day when Ron kept antagonising Hannah. Maybe she went to spend some time alone, but certainly not in the girls' bathroom? She could have gone to the Puffs' common room at least. He brushed off the thought that Weasley was the reason that she had a bad day.

"Thanks Harry," she replied. She hugged him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. She snuggled up to him at the table and secretly held his hand. He didn't mind the contact as he remembered the time that he saved her from the faulty broom during their flying lesson.

The Hall was filled with Halloween decorations and sweets and drinks on every table. The students and professors were enjoying the feast for the occasion, but Harry was not really into it. He was there to keep Susan company. She understood the reason, and she too was not really interested. She wanted her girlfriend with her.

A few moments later, professor Quirrell barged through after he opened the doors to the Great Hall, ran to the professors' table fixing his eyes on the headmaster and cried out, "Troll in the dungeon! Troll in the dungeon!" pointing outside. There was a weird pause – everyone was silent, and then the professor continued, "I thought you all ought to know." After he said his words, he did the most ridiculous thing in fainting forward. Harry looked bewildered at why someone would faint forward instead of backward, but thought to himself that Quirrell was an idiot anyway. The other thing is that he was the defence instructor, so surely he was able to handle a troll?

The students started to scream all of a sudden and Dumbledore silenced them with his strong shout. "Now, prefects will lead the students to their common rooms, and professors will come with me to the dungeon."

When Harry and Susan were walking to the Hufflepuff common room, Susan was so scared that she held tightly onto Harry's hand. He stopped all of a sudden and said, "Shit!"

Susan asked, "What's wrong Harry?"

"Hannah is in the girls' bathroom. We have to get to her before that demented troll gets to her!" Susan was so worried and cried for a bit until Harry comforted her. "It's alright Susan, we'll rescue her."

"You don't understand Harry," she said with a few sobs.

"What is it Susan?"

"Hannah will probably kill me, but the two of us are more than best friends. We love each other but we haven't gone all the way yet."

"What?"

"Hannah is my girlfriend Harry," she said rolling her eyes. "But we have only kissed and touched each other."

"Oh, that. Well, my two girlfriends also 'love' each other just so that you know."

"Are you just saying this Harry?"

"No, it's for real. Anyway, we have to find Hannah!"

"Yes, let's go to the girls' bathroom."

As they were walking toward the bathroom, they stopped and gasped. They saw the huge mountain troll carrying a large, thick bat, walking toward the girls' bathroom. Susan hugged Harry tightly and he said, "That bloody thing left the dungeon alright. Let's go to the bathroom."

Meanwhile, Hannah was in the bathroom cubicle after she 'punished the toilet' so to speak. She was frustrated at Weasley and thought about ways to get back at him, when all of a sudden, she heard a huge groan and thud coming her way. "Who's there?" she demanded. She opened the door and saw the huge troll staring down at her, and she let out a huge scream.

Harry and Susan ran to the bathroom, hearing Hannah's scream. Harry shouted, "Hannah, watch out for the troll!"

"It's too late Harry, it already saw me! Help!" The troll kept hitting with the bat until he broke off all the toilets and sinks.

"Relax Hannah, I'll do something. Just try stay out of its sight!" called Harry. He thought of what he had learned during classes and used the hovering charm on the bat of the troll as it was about to strike Hannah with it. All of a sudden, the troll found out that the bat was out of its hand, looked at Harry and Harry said, "Hey you big dickhead, leave my friend alone! Pick on someone your own size!"

The troll went up to Harry and Susan said, "Oh shit, watch out Harry!"

"It's fine Susan, I'm just getting its attention." With his wand, he uttered a spell that he had read from some of the advanced spell books. Neither girl knew what the curse was and they both made a mental note of asking Harry about it. Soon they saw the bat hitting the troll so hard on its head that the troll fell down on the ground, on its head with a mighty thump.

Hannah ran to Harry and hugged him hard, and kissed his cheek. "Thank you so much for saving my life Harry!" She kissed him again, and Susan kissed him too. "Is it dead?"

"It's going to be ok Hannah, I got you. By the way the troll is not dead, just knocked out cold."

The three of them were hugging each other when McGonagall, Dumbledore, Snape, Flitwick and Quirrell came into the bathroom to see the damage done. McGonagall was shocked and gasped at the troll, and said, "Explain yourselves, all of you!" pointing to the students.

Hannah spoke up, "Professor, I was having a bad day with Ron Weasley antagonising me all day, so I just came here to let it out. I didn't know the troll was coming." She sobbed and Harry hugged and comforted her.

"How did you take on a troll Potter?" drawled Snape.

"Well professor, I read some advanced spell books and since professor Quirrell fainted forward and is unable to take on a troll, I realised that my friend Hannah was here, so I couldn't leave her to die from the troll."

"How very noble of you Harry, you should have been in Gryffindor," said Dumbledore sadly.

"Now, now Albus cheer up," said McGonagall. Looking at the three students, she said, "I will not deduct points from you Miss Abbot, but be thankful that Mr Potter was here to save you. Now I just hope how lucky you three first year students are in taking on a fully grown mountain troll and living to tell the tale. I will award 15 points to Hufflepuff. You said something about Mr Weasley?"

"Yes professor, he was calling me names and giving me a very hard time," said Hannah.

"Very well, I will speak to Mr Weasley and take 5 points from Gryffindor. Now, if you will please go back to your common rooms. I think the prefects are out of their wits!"

Quirrell looked at the first year students and said, "Well then, come on, before it decides to wake up." He chuckled shakily but Harry just glared at him. The troll made a little noise and Quirrell jumped up backward. It was obvious that he was afraid of the troll.

On their way to the common room, Hannah and Susan held onto Harry's arms and would not let go. Hannah thanked him again for saving her. Susan said, "Hannah, I told him that we are more than friends, I hope you are not mad at me."

"How can I be mad at you Sue? Well it's true Harry, Susan and I love each other and sleep together."

"That's fine Hannah, as I told Susan, my girlfriends are the same."

They made their way back to the welcoming Puff common room only to be mobbed by their housemates asking too many questions. The prefects were not too happy that Harry ran away just like that, and Tonks confirmed the unhappiness of such action. "Where did you go Harry? I am disappointed in you and Susan that was very irresponsible of both of you!"

Harry replied, "Please don't be mad at Susan. I took her because we had to rescue Hannah from the girls' bathroom."

"You went into the girls' bathroom?" asked a bewildered Tonks. "Did you see the troll?"

"See? He fought it and defeated it," said an excited Hannah. "Please Tonks, don't be mad at Harry because he saved my life."

"What were you doing there?" she asked Hannah in a nice tone.

"I took out my frustration on that Weasley git. I didn't want to do anything drastic to him, so I took it out in the bathroom. Honestly, I didn't know that that troll was going to meet me there. If it wasn't for Harry, I would probably be dead."

Tonks saw Harry in a new light from that night forward, and said, "Well Harry, thank you for doing the noble thing, but next time, don't run off like that. We Puffs are loyal to each other and will be glad to help."

"Ok Tonks, I'm sorry I had you worried," said Harry looking down.

"Don't worry about it this time Harry, you're forgiven. Well, let's all call it a night. It has been a really long one."

Justin and Ernie congratulated Harry on taking on a troll, and Cedric Diggory even saw him in a new light. The boy who was going to play seeker on the Puff's team defeated a fully grown mountain troll.

Before Harry said goodnight to Susan and Hannah, Susan took him aside with her girlfriend and said, "Harry, we've been thinking about something. Would it be ok if Hannah and I both get to know you more and have a relationship as in more than friends?"

Harry stammered but composed himself, "S-sure, that would be fine Susan. Hannah, are you ok with that?"

Hannah hugged him fiercely and said, "Harry, you saved my life. You also saved Susan from that faulty broom in flying. Of course we want to get to know you and stick with you. We know that you have two girlfriends, but I hope they don't mind sharing in the future?" She was red in the face when she said that.

"Uh, we'll worry about it when it comes to that. Anyway it's getting late. We'll catch up in the morning." They hugged again and kissed each other on the cheek and went to sleep.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed Halloween and the troll incident. I am trying to stay away from JKR's plot and make my own.**

**At this stage, I would like to know your thoughts if Harry should be Lord Potter ONLY, or should I stay away from that? I want to stay away from this whole super powerful Harry cliche, but what are your thoughts on Lord Potter?**

**Oh, and please continue to review. The harem will start during the Christmas period and will develop as the years go by and as Harry 'rescues' or saves different girls. Some will join in anyway without being saved or rescued. Sexual stuff will not happen until at least end of second or start of third year. There will be only kissing and some fondling.**

**Next chapter will be Quidditch action. Stay tuned.**


	7. Quidditch

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I am not making money or profit out of writing this story.**

**Please review. Thanks for all prior reviews guys, you are awesome.**

**CHAPTER 7 – QUIDDITCH**

A week had passed since the troll incident and Harry, Susan and Hannah were very close to each other. They were like a Golden Trio in Hufflepuff, and the three of them were very loyal to each other, and to their housemates. Tonks, the seventh year prefect, had also gotten closer to Harry and liked him more, but she didn't favour him above the rest of the house with regard to discipline issues. She was a cheerful and laid-back person, easy to approach and talk to, but was very fair in discipline matters. Justin and Ernie were also his friends and put in a helping hand whenever he needed it, and he too helped them in and out of the classroom. The study group they were in was also friendlier as time went by and when the witches knew what happened to Hannah and that Harry saved her from the troll, they wished that it was them who Harry saved. They really liked Harry not as the-boy-who-lived, but just simply as Harry. Susan and Hannah both loved him and even Susan wrote to her aunt about his courage and friendly character. Amelia Bones was glad that her niece found another close friend. Harry also spent some time with Cedric, the third year Puff and he even apologised to him for taking his seeker position. Cedric replied, "Nonsense Harry, I can play chaser as well, so no need to worry. You would make the perfect seeker." Harry was cheerful once again as Cedric reminded him about teamwork and loyalty.

As time went by, Harry enjoyed classes more, especially Potions now that Snape had laid off his back and was actually surprised that he was getting it right. He had to be fair in rewarding and subtracting equal points and finding good reasons to take points away, otherwise he would have to look for another job out of Hogwarts. Dumbledore would not tolerate any prejudice or favouritism, and he made it clear to even his loyal potions master after the first week of staff meeting. Severus took this warning to heart, but it would take a mighty effort to turn himself around and be a model teacher.

Meanwhile, back in Snape's office, the greasy potions master sat at his desk pondering over the Potter boy and how he gets the job done in his classes. 'Greengrass encourages him,' he thought to himself. His mind turned to one DADA professor Quirrell, and the Halloween incident. He had to corner the stuttering professor and warn him about stealing the item that was guarded underneath the school. The other thing is that no-one in their right mind would faint forward, and Quirrell should have handled the troll. He was the DADA professor after all, so a troll should be easy for him, but no, Potter, the first year Hufflepuff, handled the troll and defeated it, and saved Abbot from certain death. Snape was disgusted with Quirrell and knew there was something not right.

The Quidditch season got under way with Ravenclaw defeating Slytherin 350-20. Marcus Flint, the snakes' captain, was disgusted that his seeker lost out to a witch. The witch in question was Cho Chang, a second year seeker, and she was quite good, but often lost to Cedric. She had gotten the better of Gryffindor and Slytherin in the past, but lost to those houses at times. Snape was also appalled at the performance of his house and showed it at the house meeting. Poor Draco Malfoy couldn't buy his way into the Gryffindor team as McGonagall immediately disallowed it, even if his father Lucius had all the money. Draco was sulking and jealous at Potter getting his place on the Hufflepuff team and that Potter was getting all the attention. So now Hufflepuff was facing off against Gryffindor in a much anticipated match. The Puffs team included Cedric Diggory as one of the chasers and Harry was their seeker, while the rest of the team was made up of fourth to seventh year players, and they were good and skilful players. Harry couldn't wait to start his first match and was at the breakfast table with his new girlfriends and also with Ernie and Justin. They were all encouraging him and wishing him luck in his first game. History was already in the making as Harry became the first student in first year to make the Hufflepuff house Quidditch team, or any house team for the matter. His flying skills and composure were so outstanding that he was allowed on the team.

Harry didn't have an appetite to eat but Susan encouraged him, "You need to eat to do well Harry." She rubbed his back with her hand as if to comfort him that all will be fine.

Tonks chipped in, "Yeah Harry, you're our first firstie to be on a team, so you need to eat to perform very well. We will back you all the way."

"Thanks ladies," he said. He cheered up once more.

He looked up at the professors' table and found his head of house, professor Sprout, sporting a kind smile and nodding to him, while McGonagall and Dumbledore also smiled their encouragement.

Hannah leaned in closer and whispered, "No matter what happens out there I will still love you Harry."

The others didn't hear, but knew the impact that Hannah's words had on Harry. Hannah and Susan both hugged him before he had to make his way after Cedric called him.

In the Quidditch rooms, the Puff captain went through some plays and gave instructions to his chasers, beaters and keeper. He looked at Harry and said, "As for you Potter, your job is to catch the snitch when you see it and that will give us an extra 150 points and end the game." Harry nodded and the team made their way out of the room.

The game started and while there was no animosity or rivalry between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, the Quidditch matches were fierce and very challenging. The two captains pleasantly shook hands to get under way. Gryffindor had Oliver Wood as captain and keeper, the Weasley twins Fred and George as beaters, and three sexy chasers Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson. Their seeker was a fourth year Gryffindor who was very competitive but he had to be on guard against Harry Potter of Hufflepuff. Wood stopped a lot of the shots that came his way and Harry even helped his teammates with the quaffle and assisted in some goals, but it was Gryffindor's chasers of Bell, Spinnet and Johnson who were unstoppable and scored eight between them to give Gryffindor a lead of 80-20. The scorers for Hufflepuff were Cedric and Harry surprised the crowd and scored. Seekers were allowed to assist and score on occasion and Harry found a moment to score and took the chance much to the delight of the crowd, especially Susan and Hannah.

Hufflepuff slowly got back and the score was 90-50 in favour of Gryffindor. However, Harry's broom started playing up and had a mind of its own, as if trying to make him fall off it. He had gotten a Nimbus 2000, the fastest broom currently, thanks to his godmother professor McGonagall after he got onto the Puffs team. The crowd gasped as Harry was struggling with his broom. He desperately tried to hold on and wanted to know who was jinxing his broom. Hannah and Susan were terrified as Harry almost fell off his broom and Susan said, "What's going on with Harry's broom?"

Hannah said, "I don't know, but surely it's not Gryffindor. They look worried as well." She looked at the professors' stand for Dumbledore to step in, but noticed Quirrell fixing his eyes on Harry and muttering. She gasped and said to her girlfriend, "Look Sue, Quirrell is jinxing Harry's broom."

Susan looked and saw that Quirrell indeed was muttering and Snape was holding his hands together trying to mutter a counter-curse. "That stuttering bastard! I'll get him!" She was so powerful when she had her fiery temper.

Hannah said, "Let me take care of it Sue, otherwise you might end up killing him."

"Good riddance to him I say, he hasn't been helpful at all in defence and he even fainted forward when he came running on Halloween saying that the troll was in the dungeon. I think he let that bloody thing out."

Hannah thought about it but looked to the problem at hand. "I know a way to get to the stand. He saved me from the troll after all, so I want to help him."

Susan hugged her and said, "Good luck Han."

Hannah ran from the crowd and made her way to the professors' stand. She saw where Quirrell was sitting and uttered a spell to cast his robes on fire. The professors smelled something funny and looked at Quirrell's robes. They all yelled, "FIRE! YOUR ROBES ARE ON FIRE!" The man with the turban was pushed and he went down and lost eye contact with Harry, thus enabling him to get back on his broom.

Lee Jordan, the commentator, was watching with excitement and said, "WELL THE ACTION IS NOT ONLY ON THE PITCH BUT THE PROFESSORS ALL SEEMED TO BE IN ACTION OF THEIR OWN AS WELL! PROFESSOR QUIRRELL'S ROBES SOMEHOW CAUGHT FIRE AND HARRY POTTER IS NOW ON HIS BROOM AND HAS SEEN THE SNITCH!"

Quirrell was so angry when he came to, but dared not attempt to jinx Harry's broom. The score was 120-90 in favour of Gryffindor, and Harry sped on his broom to catch the snitch. The Gryffindor seeker caught on to Harry but was no match for him and his flying skills. Harry raced to the snitch and made as if he was about to fall off, and the Gryffindor seeker retreated when he saw this. Harry grinned and as he was closer to the snitch, he stood up on his broom and held his right hand. He then leaned forward and jumped, catching the snitch in his right hand and ending the match. Lee Jordan yelled through the microphone, "HARRY POTTER HAS GOTTEN THE SNITCH AND EARNED ANOTHER 150 POINTS FOR HUFFLEPUFF! DAMN!"

Madam Hooch confirmed that Harry had indeed caught the snitch and blew her whistle. "Hufflepuff wins!" The crowd erupted at Harry's talent, skills and his display in catching the snitch and knew that there would be a young professional in years to come. The professors cheered and Sprout clapped her hands and was rapt. Professor McGonagall congratulated the Herbology professor all in good spirits, and the players shook hands with each other. The Puffs all surrounded each other and clapped each other on the back, and congratulated their new seeker on an outstanding performance.

As the Puffs made their way to the castle, Susan and Hannah came running to Harry and hugged him fiercely, kissing him on the cheek. Susan said, "We were so worried about you Harry. Hannah found out that Quirrell was jinxing your broom."

"That bloody bastard!" he said angrily. "Why would he do that?"

"That's a good question," said Hannah.

Susan chipped in, "So when Hannah found out, she raced to the professors' stand and set Quirrell's robes on fire."

The three of them howled in laughter and Harry said, "That's how the bastard's robes caught fire! Thanks for saving me Hannah, I love you." He pecked her on the lips, causing her to blush crimson. He did the same to Susan causing her to blush even more furiously. "What? You're my girlfriends now, remember?"

Susan laughed and Hannah said, "It's just too quick Harry, but we loved that kiss. Can we do it for longer?"

The three of them went back to the Puffs common room and had a half hour make out session. Harry kissed both of his girlfriends and they even opened their mouths for his tongue to enter. The girls moaned in delight at the kissing and there was a lot of tongue and saliva swapping between the three of them. Harry got excited when Susan and Hannah started to French-kiss, their tongues duelling into their mouths. They all felt each other while kissing. The girls loved the feeling of Harry touching their boobs and running his hands across their chest. They were just starting to bud and the touching and petting got him excited. Harry loved how the girls tasted and they loved his mouth on their mouths. He sucked their tongues as well, and they sucked his. They used the couch where Harry was on his back, and the girls were on top of him kissing him madly and passionately. He then got on top of them and kissed them, and at one stage, they were engaged in a very cool three-way kiss. Harry loved the two tongues on his tongue. He had done it with Stacey and Lauren, and now this was his second set of two girlfriends that he could do it with.

When the kissing was over, Susan said, "That was fantastic. I really do hope your girlfriends don't mind sharing."

"I'll write to them," he said.

Soon after, the rest of the Puffs came into the common room and started to party in celebrating their win against Gryffindor. They knew that this would be a long season as they have yet to play Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Ravenclaw was more powerful, but the Puffs want to party and think about it another time. Ernie and Justin were talking with Harry, and Cedric joined in the conversation as well. They congratulated him on his brilliant effort and Cedric said, "Yeah Harry, we were surprised that you even scored."

"You could make a good chaser too Harry," said Ernie.

"Thanks guys," he replied. "It was tough out there."

"Did you find out what happened to your broom?" asked Tonks after she hugged Harry.

"It was that bastard Quirrell, but Hannah found that out."

"Shit!" said Tonks. "I know he's way off, but surely he wouldn't dare try something like that?"

"Why would he do this?" asked Cedric.

"I don't know," Harry said. "He must be up to something. Listen guys, the other day, I got lost when the stairway changed, and it took me on the third floor corridor. When I opened a door, I found a three-headed dog there. It's obviously guarding something, and I think it's something that Quirrell wants. Why do you think he let that troll out on Halloween?"

"WHAT?!" said a surprised Tonks. "What would Dumbles have under the school to guard?" Turning to Harry, she said, "I don't blame you for going there Harry, but please be careful next time. By the way, you are thinking too much into this Quirrell issue. He probably doesn't have the balls to pull off what he wants."

"Ok Tonks, I'll be careful." He made a mental note to watch out for Quirrell.

He called his snake and she came out hissing, _"What'sss up young massster?"_

"_Sssylvie, can you watch out for thisss Quirrell fellow? He isss the one with the purple turban on hisss head."_

"_Of courssse youngling, I will watch him."_

He gave her some food and Sylvie curled around him. They enjoyed a conversation, but a few of the Puffs were afraid at all the hissing. Harry said, "Don't be scared, she won't bite you. She already likes Susan and Hannah, and my other friends."

Slowly, some of the other Puffs, including Tonks, got to like Sylvie and accepted that she would help Harry and watch out for any suspicious activity among some professors.

Harry was relieved when classes were over for the day. He spent time with Susan and Hannah and later they went to their study group to catch up on some work. The group was now a closely knit group and the members were friendly with each other. Daphne Greengrass became friendlier with Harry, Susan and Hannah and Tracey Davis likewise became fast friends with them. The two pretty snakes liked Harry and had gotten to know him more. He told the group of his familiar and introduced her to them. They were all shocked at first, except for Susan and Hannah, but Sylvie, Harry's familiar was laughing with them and winking at them (don't ask me how snakes can laugh because I have no idea). They soon got the hang of it and played with Sylvie. She liked the group and made it known to Harry. He translated to them that the snake liked them, especially the pretty girls. This got a huge blush from all of the girls. However, this was study time, and there will be occasions for them to talk with Harry and Sylvie. Hermione Granger from Ravenclaw was becoming friends with Harry, but not as quickly as some others like Su Li and Padma Patil. Of course, Daphne and Tracey became best friends with Harry and his two girlfriends, and they would often chat with one another outside of the study group, and out of the classroom. This action earned points for the houses involved.

Harry wrote a letter to his two girlfriends back in Surrey. It read:

_Dearest Stacey and Lauren,_

_I missed you both so much. I am having fun here, and just played my first game of Quidditch. This is a wizard sport where we fly with a broomstick. It's a bit more complicated than football but I am a seeker on my house team. We won our first game, but I will tell you both all about it when you come on the Christmas holidays. By the way, you know Susan and Hannah, the two girls we met before I started school? Well, to cut a long story short they too are my girlfriends._

_I saved Susan from a faulty broom in flying lessons and saved Hannah from a huge troll that was sent loose by one of our idiot professors. Hannah also saved me from that idiot professor who was jinxing my broom during the game. You will love them too. They both said that they would like to share, but if you don't want to share then it's up to you._

_By the way, you are both coming on the 22nd of December. Professor McGonagall will pick you up from either Stacey or Lauren's place, but you need to decide and reply to me._

_I can't wait to see you both and introduce you to my friends._

_Your lover_

_Harry Potter_

Harry called his owl Hedwig and said, "Here you go girl, send it to Stacey and Lauren in Surrey." The owl hooted and flew away.

Harry was spending more time with Susan and Hannah and together, the three of them spent most of their free time in snogging sessions. They kissed each other passionately and fondled each other, but they also did their work and study together. They were fast becoming Hufflepuff's Golden Trio. They excelled in their classes, and Harry excelled in potions with the help of one of his best friends – Daphne Greengrass. The two of them were paired together and it seems that they would be together in the class for the rest of the term working on tasks that professor greasy hair gave them. The professor in question was surprised that the two worked well together and gave them equal points for cooperation and finishing their potion to perfection. After the potions class, Daphne took Harry aside and said, "I admired your performance in Quidditch the other day Harry, you are quite the seeker."

"Thanks Daph."

Daphne blushed deeply and opened her mouth in shock. She composed herself and said, "You know, if anyone else other than Tracey called me that I would hex them to bits, but I will allow you to call me that only in private, ok?"

"Ok Daphne, I didn't mean to get you angry."

"I'm not angry at you Harry, it just took me by surprise. I admire you and your loyalty to your friends. I am honoured to be one of your best friends."

"Me too Daph, I'm glad to have pretty snakes for my friends." Daphne blushed and smiled at this, remembering the time she and Tracey spent with Harry, his girlfriends and his snake familiar. This came as a shock to the Slytherin girls but they were happy for Harry. They both parted ways and went back to their common rooms.

That evening, Harry received a letter from Hedwig and he knew it was from his two little girlfriends. He read the letter.

_Dearest Harry,_

_We are so glad that you are having fun at your school. We will be at Stacey's house on the 22nd of December so that professor McGonagall can pick us up, so you can tell her that. We know Susan and Hannah and are glad that you saved their lives. We want to get to know them and we don't have a problem sharing you with them. In fact, we too want to have them as our girlfriends, as we remember you telling us that they do some girl play with each other. We can't wait to see you. Say hi to professor McGonagall and Susan and Hannah. Things are so quiet without you here, but our parents say hi to you and want to see you next summer._

_Your girlfriends_

_Stacey and Lauren_

Harry smiled and was thinking about the good times he shared with his two muggle girlfriends. He wondered if they could be enrolled at Hogwarts next year and made a note to ask professor McGonagall and Dumbledore.

He showed the note to Susan and Hannah the next day and they smiled and agreed to share and have fun with each other. He went to his godmother after transfiguration class and told her about Stacey and Lauren, that they will be at Stacey's place on the 22nd of December. McGonagall said, "Not to worry Harry, I will be there to pick them up. Thank you for letting me know."

"Professor, I have one more question."

"Yes Harry?"

"Is it possible for Stacey and Lauren to attend Hogwarts next year without having to learn magic?"

McGonagall frowned and said, "I'm not sure. I know your intentions are good Harry, but it is up to the headmaster. If he agrees, then they can attend without learning magic. But what is the purpose of attending without learning magic? They will be required to attend the classes. You can speak to professor Dumbledore about this."

"Thanks professor."

He left and made his way to Dumbledore's office. Before reaching the gargoyle, the man in question appeared and said, "Harry my boy, how are you?"

"Good thanks sir. Actually, I wanted to ask you something."

"Of course Harry, go ahead."

"Can Stacey and Lauren, my two girlfriends in Surrey, attend Hogwarts next year to learn magic?"

"Hmmm, that is difficult for me to answer on the spot Harry, but if they and their parents agree and allow them to come, then I don't see why not. I will think about it and answer you after the holiday period. They will come won't they?" At Harry's nod, he continued, "Perhaps if they don't like Hogwarts, then there is no decision to be made, but if they like it here, then we may come to an arrangement, but after the holiday period I will let you know."

"Ok, thank you sir."

After parting ways, Harry was glad that his girlfriends will be visiting Hogwarts and perhaps attending next year. He didn't tell anyone yet because there was no conformation. Over the next weeks, Harry, Susan and Hannah were very close to each other, but he also had Ernie and Justin as good friends. Tonks, the seventh year prefect, had also gotten to know him and she really liked his personality and attitude to things. They spent some time together as well with Tonks helping him with difficult work and giving him pointers with his girlfriends, making him blush furiously. Tonks actually loved the boy and grew very fond of him.

**A/N: Here's the end of the chapter. Hope you enjoyed the Quidditch action.**

**I will have Harry inherit the Cloak of Invisibility next chapter, and there he will learn about the philosopher's stone, but NOT through Hermione.**

**In my starting note, I mentioned that Susan and Hannah will be his nomber one and two lovers, but actually it will be his two cute muggle girlfriends, as they were his first ever friends and girlfriends. However, they will all be equal in his eyes. Stay tuned for next chapter, and please keep the reviews coming. I don't mind constructive reviews, but I DO NOT want flaming, as many other authors do not appreciate any flaming either. Thanks and enjoy.**

**Also, I am thinking of making Harry Lord Potter and emancipating him before second year, as he is the last living Potter. Is this too early? SHould I wait a few more years?**

**Finally, a special thank-you to Toaneo07 Ver2.0 for being review number 100! Keep the reviews coming readers, great job so far.**


	8. Nicholas Flamel

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Here's chapter 8. Apologies for the delay. I have not abandoned the story, but am slowly working on it. Enjoy. Thanks for your reviews and suggestions regarding the reasoning for Stacey and Lauren attending Hogwarts. I might use some of those suggestions.**

**CHAPTER 8 – NICHOLAS FLAMEL**

A week before the Christmas period, Harry received a note from Hagrid to meet him on Friday after classes for a cup of tea. He knew that Hagrid knew his parents and so Harry wanted to have a little chat with the friendly giant. He decided to take Sylvie with him, along with Susan and Hannah.

Harry sat through classes during the week and liked the professors except for Snape and Quirrell. Snape had gotten off his back but he could sense that the greasy professor still held a grudge against his father and at times sneered at the boy. Harry didn't care because he had his friend Daphne to encourage him and together they were the top of the class in potions. The stuttering DADA professor was another story. He could not put one clear sentence together and this frustrated Harry. He had his familiar Sylvie watching out for him and the female snake brought back some not so good news about the professor with the purple turban.

"_Massster, I have sssome bad newsss."_

"_What isss it Sssylvie?"_ he asked with a worried look.

"_Professsor Quirrell ssseemsss to be possessed by sssomeone and the perssson isss asssking for a ssstone."_

"_Shit!"_ he said in Parseltongue. The snake laughed, obviously finding it funny. _"I mussst tell professsor Dumbledore now."_

Harry was running up to Dumbledore's office when the one who he didn't want to see appeared in front of him. Professor Snape called out to him, "Potter, where do you think you're going?"

"I must see professor Dumbledore sir, it is very urgent."

Snape raised an eyebrow but saw a worried look on the boy's face. 'He has his mother's eyes,' thought Snape. "I'm afraid professor Dumbledore is out of the country right now. Can I pass a message to him?"

"Err, no thank-you sir."

"Obviously something is bothering you Potter, but I understand if you don't wish to talk to me, but I would advise you to be careful."

"Something is off about professor Quirrell sir," he said.

"How do you know that Potter?"

"My familiar has been looking out for him. First, he faints forward at Halloween, then at Quidditch he jinxed my broom. I think it was him that let the troll out."

Snape had his jaw wide open but composed himself. "Don't be silly Potter, why would he do something like that?"

"I don't know sir, but perhaps I will just leave." Snape raised his eyebrow again but decided not to prolong the conversation.

Harry left and decided to go see professor McGonagall. When he knocked on her door and received the signal to come in, she was surprised to see her godson. "Harry, it's a pleasure to see you. Are you alright?"

"Professor, there's something off about Quirrell."

"What makes you say that Harry?"

"My familiar has been looking out for him. She told me that someone is possessing him and wants a stone that is in the school."

"Bollocks!" she said surprisingly.

"Professor, it was him that jinxed my broom at Quidditch, and I think he let that troll out on Halloween."

"Harry boy, you are prying into things that are of no concern to you. Now whatever it is that is under the school is very well protected. I would advise you to be careful around professor Quirrell. Thank you for coming to me, but I can assure you that the item is safe from evil."

"Professor Quirrell is possessed."

"How exactly do you know that Harry?" she asked with a concerned look.

"My familiar told me. She heard another voice inside Quirrell."

"Hmmm, I don't know why this is the case, but I will speak to professor Dumbledore when he returns."

"Ok, thank you for listening professor."

"Harry, you know that you can talk to me anytime out of class, I am willing to hear you and help you ok? Now don't worry about these things, just put your head down and study well. Goodnight."

"Goodnight professor."

The day that Harry was supposed to visit Hagrid, he took Susan and Hannah aside and they had a quality make out session together, which left them all breathless. After the make out session, he told them what he knew about Quirrell. They both gasped and Susan said, "That makes sense. Not only does he stutter in every sentence, but he probable let the troll out. I will write to auntie and see what she does. Dumbledore has to do something instead of travelling around."

"I want to talk to Tonks as well," said Harry. "She might help too. We have a visit to Hagrid today, so you two are coming with me right?"

"Of course we will go with you lover boy," said Hannah smirking. Harry hugged both of his girlfriends and kissed them before making their way to see Tonks.

Classes were over and at dinner the trio walked up to Tonks. "Wotcher kids," she said in her cheerful way.

Harry replied, "Hi Tonks. We need to talk to you about something."

"Of course dears, shoot."

"Something is off about Quirrell. It's not his stuttering, but my familiar Sylvie noticed that he is possessed by someone. We don't know who that person is, but he is trying to get something underneath the school," said Harry.

Tonks was shocked at the revelation and asked, "Do you know what it is that is under the school?"

"Sylvie told me something about a stone."

"The philosopher's stone!" said Tonks gasping.

"Come again?" said Hannah.

"It's a legendary item that gives life, but at a huge cost. Look, why don't you see if Hagrid knows anything about that? I'm supposed to take you three to him after dinner."

After dinner, Tonks escorted the Hufflepuff Golden Trio to Hagrid's hut. When Harry was walking out, Ron glared at him and muttered something about his fame and getting everything he wants and Harry saw Seamus and a dark skinned kid nodding their heads. Draco Malfoy was sulking at the far end of the Gryffindor table and hated his life at Hogwarts. He would not even speak to any Gryffindor member so they left him on his own. The only consolation was Pansy Parkinson, but every time he tried to go near Crabbe or Goyle, they would back away from him.

Meanwhile back to the trio, they walked to Hagrid and Tonks said, "Wotcher Hagrid, here are the young Puffs."

"Ah, thanks for that Tonks, I'll make sure they're safe," he said. "Welcome Arry, Susan, an' 'Annah!"

Tonks left the trio in Hagrid's hands and Harry said, "Nice place there Hagrid. How have you been?" Harry looked around Hagrid's hut but there was not very much to see. He saw a large dog that belonged to the gamekeeper. "Is that your dog?"

"Yeah, that's me dog Fang. Fang, say 'ello to 'Arry and the lovely ladies."

Fang just let out a grunt and Susan was brave to reach out to him, and he responded quite well to her patting. The trio all pat the dog and he enjoyed the rare company. Harry spoke up, "Hagrid, I want to ask you something."

"Sure 'Arry, but firs' would you like some tea?"

"Err, just water would be fine thanks."

Susan and Hannah had a bit of tea, but not too strong. Hagrid said, "Alright, ask your question 'Arry."

"The other day, the stairs at Hogwarts changed and took me to the third floor corridor. I opened a door and found a three-headed dog, obviously guarding something. Later, I found something off about Quirrell and he's the one who jinxed my broom. Sylvie, my familiar, told me that someone is possessing him and wants this stone at school. Do you know anything about it?"

Hagrid was shocked and said, "Blimey 'Arry, you're meddling with things you shouldn't meddle with. Now the philosopher's stone is well guarded and no one knows how to get past the traps except for me and Dumbledore. Wait, I shouldn't 'ave said that! No more questions about this."

"What's the philosopher's stone doing at school?" asked Susan.

"You're Amelia Bones' niece aren't yer?" at her nod, he continued, "Listen carefully. The stone is well protected and no one can steal it. The secret is something between professor Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel. I shouldn't 'ave said that, now no more meddling kids."

Harry raised his eyebrow and said, "Who is Nicholas Flamel?"

"The owner of the stone," said Hagrid. "Oops, I shouldn't 'ave said that, now come on kids, off yer go. It was really nice 'aving a chat with yer all, but blimey, it's close to curfew."

"Can we visit you again Hagrid?" asked Hannah.

"Of course you can kids, just let me know when yer wanna come."

"Bye Hagrid," said Harry. The trio left in utter haste and confusion. "So we need to search for Nicholas Flamel."

"I can write to auntie when we get back to the dorms," said Susan.

"That's a fantastic idea Sue," said Harry. Susan allowed only Hannah and Harry, her two lovers, to call her Sue. Anyone else who tried would face her fiery temper. Amelia even called her Susan but at times she would call her Sue.

They got back to the Hufflepuff common room when Cedric asked, "Where were you three?"

"Tonks took us to see Hagrid. He wanted to see me after dinner for a chat," said Harry.

"Why would you want to see him?" said Zacharias Smith, the second year, with a sneer.

Harry ignored him as he knew that the boy had a haughty attitude. Tonks chipped in, "Hagrid is a nice fellow, and knew Harry's parents well, so he wanted to catch up with Harry. You have a problem Smithie?"

The boy backed away and said, "No prefect Tonks, no problem."

"So what's he like?" asked Justin.

"He's friendly when you start talking to him, and quite cheerful too," said Susan.

"Can I come next time you three go?"

"Sure Justin, we can take you," replied Hannah. "Well, I'm heading to my dorm."

"I'm coming too," said Susan.

Harry followed and said, "Wait girls, I wanted to say thanks for coming with me, and goodnight."

"Goodnight Harry," said Susan cheerfully. When no one could see them, they pulled each other in a searing, passionate kiss. They shared a three-way kiss and a bit of fondling before the girls made their way to their dorm.

When Harry went back to the common room, Sylvie came out of his arm and curled around him. Tonks took him aside and said, "You know Harry, it's been a real pleasure to know you as Harry, and I have grown to love you and be fond of you. I wish we could spend more time, but I'm in my final year and won't see you next year."

"Don't worry Tonks, I really like you too. You're friendly, fun and I also like that you don't show favouritism and you do what is right. Anyway, have you heard of Nicholas Flamel?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"He is the owner of the philosopher's stone. That is the item under the school, and that is what Quirrell wants, or whoever is possessing him."

"Blimey Harry, I guess Hagrid told you?"

He chuckled and said, "He told us things that he shouldn't have said."

"Why is that?"

"I don't know, it's like Hagrid wants to keep it a secret but let it slip. Can we find anything about Flamel in the library?"

"Hmmm, you could try. Why don't you ask someone in your study group, the ravens are pretty smart."

"Why would Dumbledore keep the stone underneath the school if it gives life?"

"Harry, don't worry too much about this. I don't know the answers, but why don't you ask Sylvie the snake to keep a look out for Quirrell and any weird thing he does?"

Sylvie looked at Tonks, winked and hissed, _"I will watch out for thisss Quirrell fellow Misss Tonksss."_

"She said that she will look out for Quirrell, Miss Tonks," said Harry translating for Sylvie.

Tonks laughed and hugged Sylvie to her and said, "Thanks Sylvie, you're great!" Harry hissed to her in translation and the snake let out a laugh and curled around Tonks who ran her hands over the snake.

On 21st December, the last day before the short break, Harry was excited that he would see Stacey and Lauren. He had so much that he wanted to tell them. Susan also got a letter back from her aunt who was not a very happy woman. Amelia would be coming to Hogwarts the next day to speak with Dumbledore about the philosopher's stone. Harry decided to ask members of his study group about Nicholas Flamel but didn't know who to approach. He thought about it for a moment and said to himself, 'Of course, I can speak to Daph about it.' He went to the library to find his friend doing her homework and said, "Hey Daph."

"Hi Harry, what can I do for you?" she said smiling at him.

"Do you know if there are any books about Nicholas Flamel here?"

"Yes, there should be something. Just wait a moment while I finish up and I'll help you." The two of them went to the bookshelves after Daphne finished her work and she asked, "Why do you want to know Harry?" He told her everything in the past week and she gasped and said, "Shit! Surely Quirrell couldn't pull that out of his lazy arse!"

"No he couldn't, but he is possessed."

"Is Sylvie sure about this?"

The snake came out of Harry and said, _"Yesss my fair lady, I am sure about thisss Quirrell dude."_

Harry translated word-for-word and she started laughing. She found what they were looking for and said, "Oh, here it is. This book should have the information."

They pulled it out and started reading on the desk. It was a huge book and Harry mused to himself, "Hermione would love to read this."

Daphne laughed and replied, "Sure, as every other Ravenclaw would, not that I have anything against them, but they are just brainy."

"You're pretty smart too Daph," he said.

"Err, not quite as brainy as them," she pointed out. "Anyway, let's get to this Flamel guy."

As they were flicking the pages, Harry said, "Here it is, good old Nicholas Flamel, the creator of the philosopher's stone. This stone gives life to the maker of it. The one who steals it though pays a heavy price. Nicholas Flamel just celebrated his 660th birthday last Christmas and is said to be in good health. It makes one immortal."

"Wow!" they said in unison. "So that is what Dumbledore has under the school," said Daphne. "Why would that old coot have the philosopher's stone and put the school in danger?"

"I need to ask Hagrid how to get past that dog."

"What dog?" Harry told her the whole story about his discovery and Daphne was furious. "What the bloody hell is Dumbledore thinking about putting that thing at school and causing danger to the students?!"

"He did warn about the third floor corridor," Harry pointed out.

"That is just it! Most of the students would get curious, especially that half-a-brain Weasley git and his friends!"

Harry laughed and said, "Thanks for your help Daph, but I have to ask Hagrid about that bloody dog. By the way, are you staying for Christmas?"

"Sorry Harry, I'm going home, but I'll be back the same time as everyone else. Why do you ask?"

"I wanted you to meet some dear friends of mine. They will be visiting during Christmas."

"Oh bummer! I do want to meet them though, I'm sure they are nice people."

"Well, have fun back home Daph."

He asked if he can escort her out but she had some work to catch up with. He left her at that and went back to the Puffs common room. Classes had finished for the day and most of the Puffs were packing up and going home for the short break. Tonks was going home as well, but Susan and Hannah were staying, along with a few Gryffindor and Ravenclaw students. Unfortunately, the rest of the study group Harry was in was going back home, including Daphne and her best friend Tracey. Harry spent the rest of the evening with Susan and Hannah and they loved every moment of their time together kissing, fondling and getting to know each other more. One thing he was looking forward to was tomorrow when his two cute little girlfriends will arrive.

The morning arrived and Harry was ecstatic. He got up early according to his custom, went for a light run and then took a shower and got ready for breakfast. His Puff girlfriends greeted him with passionate kisses and fondling, as the trio often do now and are used to this. "Morning lover boy," said Susan playfully.

"Morning Sue, Han," replied Harry.

"We need to have a schedule of what we are going to do during the holidays," said Hannah.

"Yeah, it's no use just sticking around, we have to try and get that stone before someone else gets it," said Susan. Harry had told them last night about the philosopher's stone, Nicholas Flamel, and everything else. The girls were shocked and surprised at the same time.

"We need to find out what other traps they have under the school," said Harry. "Meantime, let's go to the hall for breakfast."

The trio made their way to the hall arm in arm with Susan on his right and Hannah on his left. The trio were in for a surprise when they entered the Great Hall. Harry's eyes were wide open when he saw his two muggle girlfriends, Stacey and Lauren sitting at the Hufflepuff table. The four girls recognised each other from Diagon Alley. "Good morning lover boy," said Stacey with a grin.

Harry got over his shock and went up the girls, hugged them with all his strength and kissed them both passionately. Luckily there was no one there except for the two Puff girls. "Hey Stacey, Lauren, when did you two arrive?"

"About half an hour ago," said Lauren. "Your godmother brought us here. I'm glad you missed us because we will have soooo much fun." Looking at the two Puff girls, she said, "Hello you two. We heard from our boyfriend that he saved your lives. Do tell us more of your adventures?" Harry's snake Sylvie came out and greeted the two girls. Stacey jumped at first, but realised that it was Harry's snake and Lauren said, "Hello Sylvie, good to see you. We missed you a lot."

Sylvie raised her eyebrow at Harry and he had to explain to her what Lauren said. Sylvie laughed and hissed, _"I love you too young one."_ Harry translated what Sylvie said and the girls all laughed and ran their hands through the snake. She loved being played with and touched a lot. She curled up to Stacey who hugged her, and then did the same to Lauren, who also hugged Sylvie to her chest.

Susan overcame her shock too and said, "I am so glad to see you two again. I don't know how much Harry told you, but I am forever grateful to Harry."

Hannah chipped in, "He also saved me from that troll, so I am also forever grateful to him. Anyway, let's have breakfast and we can catch up during and after our meal."

Susan and Hannah sat opposite to Harry, leaving him next to his two girlfriends. They dug in and had their delicious meal to start the day. After that, the Puff trio showed Stacey and Lauren around the castle, the different rooms and stairs, and also the spots outside of the castle, including the Quidditch pitch and the lake. The two Puff girls warmed up to Stacey and Lauren, and in turn, the four girls all warmed up to each other and were occasionally seen touching and flirting with each other, which is what Harry had hoped for. They were all getting along very well. They told Stacey and Lauren about the troll, Quirrell and Quidditch, and the stone that is hidden under the school. The girls squealed and were stunned beyond belief that a three-headed dog was guarding one of the rooms. They took the girls to the library and showed them where they study during school.

During the break, Amelia Bones in fact came to Hogwarts. She warmly greeted Susan, Hannah, Harry and Stacey and Lauren, and then it was straight to business to speak to Albus Dumbledore about that stone and why it was hidden. Dumbledore sighed but convinced her that it was safe and no one would be dumb enough to try and steal it with all the charms and snares that one must get by. Amelia huffed but could not do anything to change the old man's mind. However, she reminded him that if something negative happens, he will be the one to answer to the Ministry.

Days went by and Stacey and Lauren loved their stay at Hogwarts. They wished that they could attend. They took Harry aside and Lauren said, "Harry, do you think that professor Dumbledore will allow us to attend next year?"

"I'm not sure dears, you both need to have some magic. I'll see what I can do after we finish for the school year. You need to make sure that your parents are ok with this."

"Don't worry dear, they will be," said Stacey. Lauren also nodded her confirmation.

Hannah said, "It will be great to have you two here, even in Hufflepuff." The trio had explained to the girls about the houses at Hogwarts and how the students were sorted in those houses, and they told them about the heads of houses. Needless to say, Stacey and Lauren were not very fond of one professor Snape.

Time went by and it was nearly the end of the break. Harry succeeded in getting his godmother to not obliviate the girls when they were to go back home. He convinced her that they had no one to talk to except for each other and that it would be terrible if their minds were played with and erased from their fun memories. He told her that they might be able to attend next year, and she agreed to not erase the memory, but told him to be very careful about what he might plan.

**Mini lemon start ************

One day, Stacey and Lauren took Susan and Hannah aside and told them that they both approve of this very interesting relationship with Harry. The four girls were willing to give it a try and since the girls had already kissed each other (Susan and Hannah; and Stacey and Lauren) they wouldn't mind getting to know each other, and that is what they did over the break. Stacey and Lauren both kissed Susan and Hannah and there was wild kissing with lots of tongue, fondling and heavy petting in Susan and Hannah's dorm. While they were recovering from their make-out session, Hannah told them that she and Susan shared a bed and did lots of kissing and touched each other down there. They all giggled loudly at this and Stacey and Lauren told them that they too had done it together. So for the next half hour they all touched and fingered each other until they shuddered from their climax.

**Mini lemon end ************

"Wow, that was so good," said Hannah who still had a goofy grin on her face. "I didn't know it would be much better with more willing girls!"

They all laughed and relaxed into each other's arms.

The girls told Harry about their passionate session and he was so glad that they were getting along very nicely and were more than friendly. He was glad that there was no Malfoy but unfortunately, the red haired git saw the laughter and chatting and decided to create a scene. "Well what do we have here Potter, common muggle girls at school? I thought they weren't allowed here!"

"Mind your bloody business Ronald," said Harry. Harry's snake hissed something to him as if sensing danger, but he hissed back saying that it was alright.

Ron's face was white. He realised now that Harry can speak to snakes and that he is a Parselmouth, but his pride got the better of him. "Come on Potter, you think you're good because you're the-boy-who-lived?" taunted Ron.

"Just ignore him Harry," said Susan looking at Ron very coldly. "Weasley, if you know what's good for you, then you better leave now. You don't want to mess with the wrong people."

"Who are you to tell me what to do Bones?!"

"Her aunt is the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and she is in a superior position to your father at the Ministry," said Hannah coldly.

Ron went pale but could not keep his mouth shut. "Very well, then I'll duel you Potter."

"Who said I want a duel?"

"Are you a coward Potter?!"

As Ron went to draw his wand, Harry saw Snape behind the redhead and decided to play a game. "Hello professor Snape," he said casually.

"What are you playing at Potter?"

"Weasley!" Snape yelled causing Ron to jump with a fright. "How dare you attempt to attack a student who is unarmed and attempting in the Great Hall? 50 points from Gryffindor and detention for a week!"

Ron dropped his shoulders and went away much to the amusement of Harry and his girlfriends. "That's one git that you're going to have to put up with during classes," said Harry to his girlfriends. "He was the reason that Hannah went to the girl's bathroom before that ugly troll came out."

The two muggle girls remembered the story and decided to eye Ron Weasley for any suspicious behaviour if they attend at school next year.

All too soon it was time for Stacey and Lauren to go back home. McGonagall left them to say their goodbyes and was amused when she saw them kissing Susan and Hannah passionately and then moving onto Harry. True to her word, she did not obliviate them but sternly warned them not to tell anyone about what they saw. She knew that they had no one to talk to, but just to make sure, she reminded them again and they nodded. They all promised to write to each other and keep Stacey and Lauren informed on Quirrell and the stone.

Harry spent the last evening of the break with Susan and Hannah talking about what to do next regarding their DADA professor, and whether to tell someone. Harry mentioned that he was going to speak to Hagrid about how to get past that dog, but he will have to bring the discussion in a very smart way so as not to raise any suspicion. The Puff trio continued chatting for ages, and even Sylvie was curled up in the common room. Tonks arrived from her break to greet the first year students and they all chatted to her and told her about what they had learned regarding the stone under the school. She was happy about Stacey and Lauren being able to visit. On a more serious note the prefect told them not to do anything rash, that's a Gryffindor trait, and they do not belong to Gryffindor, not that she has anything against the house, she reminded the trio. Tonks greeted Sylvie who greeted her back by curling up to her. It was time for bed and for a rest, as next day would be the start of the next term. Harry kissed Susan and Hannah goodnight and Tonks said jokingly, "Don't I get a kiss too? What about good old Tonks?"

"You're not old Tonks," said Harry. He got up and kissed her much to her surprise.

"I was only kidding Harry, but thanks for the kiss." She kissed him back, which came to him as a surprise.

"So how was your break?"

"Pretty good, I caught up with my parents and we went to the south of England. It's a great spot for a holiday. Anyway, I'll chat with you tomorrow, because I'm so drained. I bet you're drained too, and term starts tomorrow." With that, they parted ways and Harry had a peaceful sleep. It was the best holiday at school that he has ever had and he thought about how his relationship with the four girls now progressed really well.

**A/N: There's the end of the chapter. Hope you enjoyed the break. Thanks for all the reviews so far, keep them coming. I would like to hear more suggestions about Stacey and Lauren coming to Hogwarts and having magic that they didn't know of.**


	9. Professor Quirrell

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. **

**Thanks for previous reviews, keep them coming. There is a mild, mini lemon in this chapter.**

**PS: I have changed the title to THE COVEN WITCHES. Harry will only be Lord Potter so there wil be no harem as such, it will be a coven instead. Some reviewers pointed out the difference, so thanks for that.**

**CHAPTER 9 – PROFESSOR QUIRRELL**

Just after Christmas, Harry was getting ready for another day when he went to the common room and found something addressed to him. He was puzzled, but picked up the parcel. He read a note, _'this belonged to your father, and now I am passing it on to you. Use it well.'_ He was startled at the note because there was no name of the sender. He took the parcel and as he was about to try it on, Susan and Hannah came in and greeted him with searing, passionate kisses. "Good morning, my lovelies."

"Hi lover boy," said Susan. "What's that you got Harry?"

"I don't know who it is from. The note says use it well."

"Well try it on," egged Hannah. When he put on the cloak, his body disappeared and the girls could only see his head.

"Wow, I'm invisible!" he said.

"Harry, that's an invisibility cloak!" exclaimed Hannah.

"Not just that, but it could be the cloak of invisibility! Auntie knows about that," said Susan with her eyes wide open. "You could go anywhere with that Harry."

"You think I could scare some people off like Malfoy and Weasley with that?"

"I wouldn't do that," said Hannah with a bit of a serious look. "They could complain and it will be taken away from you. Besides, the note says to use it well." He sighed, but knew that he should not do anything naughty or unbecoming.

At that stage, Tonks came into the common room and had her jaw wide open at the sight of Harry's head only showing up. "Harry, how did you get that?"

"I just found it Tonks, but I don't know who gave it to me. What do you think?"

"You look great Harry, but I wouldn't show this off to everyone." She greeted the other two and said, "Any luck with the philosopher's stone yet?"

"Harry's going to see Hagrid about something, and we're going with him," said Susan.

"Do you have room for one more person?" asked Tonks.

"Really?" Harry asked his face lighting up.

"Sure thing, I would love to catch up with good old Hagrid."

"Sure, no problem Tonks," he said.

"When are you going?"

"Just before dinner. We'll call you before we go."

Classes were normal during the day. Snape was still the tough greasy jerk, but laid off Harry, and actually credited him for having his mother's features. Harry really enjoyed the study group sessions as the sessions were times for relaxing and catching up with homework and chatting. Hermione Granger from Ravenclaw liked Harry more and more as time went by. She was friendlier with him than any other male in their study group, but Harry did not tell her about Quirrell trying to steal the philosopher's stone. Daphne Greengrass was often found with Harry, and he had also gotten to know her best friend Tracey Davis. They were not like most other Slytherins and actually tolerated all houses. Tracey warmed up to him after hearing her friend telling her about their friendship and she wanted to get to know Harry more.

As promised, Harry called Tonks before dinner and the four Puffs went to see Hagrid. Harry had asked Justin if he would like to accompany them but he had too much work to catch up with, so it was the four Puffs on their way to Hagrid's hut. Harry took his invisibility cloak with him just in case they spend too long there, but Tonks reminded him that she is a prefect and received a permission note from professor Sprout, the head of their house.

"Allo Arry and friends," said a cheerful Hagrid when he answered the door.

"Hi Hagrid," they all replied at the same time.

"Come in, I just got a pot of tea ready fer yer all."

"Thanks Hagrid," said Harry.

As they were drinking and chatting, Susan started on a serious note. "Hagrid, we know about the philosopher's stone and that Quirrell is trying to steal it."

"Nonsense, he wouldn't even know how to do that. What makes yer think that anyway?"

"I have my sources," said Harry.

"What?" asked Hagrid.

Harry hissed to Sylvie to come out and said, "Hagrid, this is my familiar and friend, Sylvie. She knows about Quirrell's movements and has been telling me what he is up to."

"Blimey Arry, people would think yer up to no good with a snake."

"My friends know, accept and that's all I care about. Now I want to ask you a question." After Harry introduced Sylvie to Hagrid, the snake liked the friendly giant. At Hagrid's nod, Harry asked, "Where did you get that three-headed dog from?"

"I got Fluffy on one of my trips from someone who wanted to get rid of him. I asked him how can I control Fluffy and he said that's easy, just play him some music and he falls asleep." He realised that he gave away too much information and said, "I shouldn't have said that! Now stop pestering me."

"But Hagrid, Quirrell is up to something. He fainted forward that Halloween night after he shouted that the troll was in the dungeon, and he was the one who jinxed Harry's broom," said Hannah.

"Quirrell wouldn't do that, he's so harmless," said an exasperated Hagrid. "Now let me tell yer something, that stone is well guarded and yer have to get past lots of traps, like Devil's Snare, picking up a key an' flying on a broom, and then playing a chess game. Oops, I shouldn't have said that, no more questions!" Sylvie hissed as if she didn't like what she heard, but Hagrid tried to say that he meant no harm and was trying to protect Harry. When Harry translated it to Sylvie, she calmed down.

"Fine Hagrid, if you don't believe Quirrell could do that, we will see someone who believes."

"Who do yer think would believe?" asked Hagrid.

"Snape."

"Him? Why would yer talk to him, he hates yer Arry."

"Snape already suspects Quirrell and just the other day, I ran into them having a heated discussion."

"You didn't tell us that Harry?" asked a puzzled Susan.

"Sorry, I didn't think it was worth mentioning."

"How did they not notice yer?" asked Hagrid.

"I had my invisibility cloak."

Tonks said, "That makes sense, no one can see you. Blimey, look at the time! I think we better go before the professors come looking for us. Thanks for the tea Hagrid."

"Right then, see yer all, an' remember to stay away from trouble," he said.

As they were walking back to the castle, Hannah said, "So what do you make out of all this?"

"We need to look at how to get past the traps that Hagrid spoke about," said Harry.

"Hold on Harry, you're not thinking about running off again like a Gryffindor are you?" asked Tonks. "If you three are thinking of going there, I will have to go with you."

"The more the merrier," said Susan with a smile.

"It's not funny Susan," said Tonks gently. "My job is to keep the Puffs safe and if you are thinking of going on a dangerous task, at least speak to professor Sprout or McGonagall."

"Should we warn Snape that Quirrell is up to something?" said Harry.

"I would leave professor greasy hair out of this," said Tonks. They all laughed at the reference of Snape.

"Well, well, if it isn't Potter and the stupid Hufflepuffs!" came a drawling voice from Draco Malfoy.

"Hello Draco, how's life in Gryffindor treating you?" teased Harry. The girls laughed and Draco's face was the colour of Ron Weasley's hair. "You should make friends with Weasley now that both of you are in the same house and have something in common."

Draco sneered and said, "It's because of you Potter, I don't have friends there. Father told me they are all worthless and told me to stay away from them all."

"Still taking daddy's advice cousin?" asked Tonks. "If you want to say something worthwhile Draco, then say it otherwise go your merry way."

"You'll pay Potter!" said Draco with a sneer.

As Draco was drawing his wand, a voice called out, "What is going on here?" said professor Sprout, who was unusually at that area in this particular time.

"Young Draco here was trying to attack Harry who didn't even draw his wand," explained Tonks.

"Mr Malfoy! How very unbecoming of you to try and attack a student like that!"

"Yeah, give Potter special treatment," muttered Draco.

"Mr Malfoy, you will do well to control your anger and malice. 10 points from Gryffindor for attempting to attack another student!"

When Sprout left, Tonks looked at Draco's indignant face and said, "I wouldn't try again Draco." The pale blonde boy muttered about Potter getting his way and then left. "Now that's all out of the way who are we going to tell about the stone?"

"We should tell professor Sprout. She's nice and needs to know about that," said Hannah.

"I agree," replied Tonks. "But we have to look up the traps first."

The next few days were spent on searching for the traps and how to get past them. The four Puffs had an idea and planned to get through the trapped door very soon. Unknown to them, one person was watching and heard about their plans and decided to take some action of his own.

Harry was in the library one day engrossed in some books when Daphne came up to him. "Hey Harry."

He jumped up and saw one of his best friends. "Daph, you scared me, but it's always good to see you. How have you been?"

"I've been good, how about you? Did you get any more information on that stone and why it is at school?"

"Yeah, I also spoke to Hagrid and he said that there were some traps guarding the stone."

"Still, something so valuable like this should not be at school," said Daphne.

"He said that there were some traps and he even told us the traps, so we're planning to rescue the stone from Quirrell."

"So you still think it's him?"

"Daph, I know it's him. I overheard a heated discussion with him and Snape, and as always Quirrell was pretty frightened. Snape told him something about where his loyalty lies, so it's got to be him."

"But why Quirrell?"

"He might be possessed Daph, why would he stink of garlic and stutter all the time? It's just not normal."

"Well, be careful out there Harry, I don't want to see you get hurt, I really do care for you."

"Thanks Daph, I appreciate it. I am glad that we are friends. Do you want to come with us?"

"I can't Harry, sorry, I don't want trouble in the Slytherin common room. Who are you going with, and when?"

"Tonight, Susan, Hannah, Tonks and I are going to the trapped door, the one with that bloody dog."

"Right, but please be careful and come back in one piece."

"I'll try," he said with a smile. Daphne hugged him and did something that she would not normally do. She kissed him on the cheek and they were both red in the face.

"That's something to remember me by," she said with a smile.

"Thanks Daph."

He went to the common room to get Tonks when he saw the worried look on her face. "Wotcher Harry, where are Susan and Hannah? I haven't seen them around."

"I'm not sure Tonks."

"I thought they would be with you."

"I was in the library reading up on Devils Snare and flying keys. Daphne was there, but the others were not."

"You mean that sexy snake? Not that I have anything against them, but she is pretty."

"Ok Tonks, she is, but we need to look for Susan and Hannah."

They asked some of their friends and house mates but no one had an idea where they are. "Oh, I forgot something," said Ernie when the group was asked about the two girls. "There is a note for you on your bed Harry."

"Thanks Ernie."

"I'm coming with you Harry, just in case it's a prank or has some dark magic," said Tonks.

"Are you allowed Tonks?" asked Justin.

"I am a seventh year prefect, and Harry wouldn't mind, would you Harry?"

"N-no, not at all."

With that, Harry, Justin, Ernie and Tonks made their way to Harry's dorm. Harry ran to his bed and saw the note. Tonks said, "Let me check to see if it's safe first." She gave a flick with her wand and uttered a spell, and said, "It's all clear."

Harry took the note which read:

_Harry Potter_

_If you want to see your two girlfriends you better meet me alone under the school. Do not bring anyone else if you want to see them alive._

_L V_

Everyone was puzzled when they read the name, but Harry said, "Who wants to come along? I know he said not to bring anyone, but I will have to face whoever it is alone." The three hands rose up and he continued, "Thanks guys. We have to give a message to professor Sprout and tell her to come down with Dumbledore and McGonagall."

As they were leaving the common room, Harry was very upset and vowed to do everything to rescue the stone and most importantly, his girlfriends. Cedric Diggory, the third year, saw them leaving and said, "Where are you guys going?"

"Oh Ced, can you give professor Sprout a message to come down under the school? We are going to stop whoever it is trying to get something valuable," replied Tonks.

"Err, sure Tonks. Do you need my help?"

"Thanks Cedric, but just pass on the message to our head of house, oh, and also to Dumbledore and McGonagall." When he nodded, the four Puffs left and made their journey to rescue the stone.

Harry led his housemates to the trapped door, opened it and found that there was still music playing. "Why is the music playing?"

"Remember when Hagrid said that Fluffy sleeps with music on? That means someone has been here before," said Tonks.

"Right, now let's move its paws. I think that is what's covering the first trap," replied Harry. The four of them moved the giant paw away and had no effect on the dog. "Quick, while the music is still playing, let's open the trap and go under." Once they opened the trap, he continued, "Right, on the count of three. One. Two. Three!" They jumped one after the other until they fell on some kind of plants.

Tonks was puzzled at first but said, "I think we're under the school now. This could be the Devils Snare that Hagrid was on about."

When she was taken under by the plant, the boys screamed but she reassured them that it was Devils Snare and that it would kill them faster if they struggled. Harry said, "Ok, let's give in guys and do what Tonks told us." When they all let themselves go, they were released and went further underneath the school.

When they all helped themselves up, Ernie said, "Wow, this is a place that I have never been to, nor would I ever think of coming here."

"Let's go on," said Justin. "What else do we have to look for?"

"We need to get a set of keys to open another door. Look, there are heaps of keys that look like flying birds," said Harry. "How do we know which is the right one?"

Tonks thought about that and said, "Look, there's a broken wing on one of them that might be the key. Well Harry, you proved us to be quite the flyer so can you use that broom?"

"Ok, I'll do it." As soon as he held the broom, all the keys started to fly like mad and the others were astonished. "It's enchanted!" he yelled. He mounted the broom quickly and rode as fast as he could, dodging the other 'fake' keys in his sight. He had his sight on only one, and he could see it as clear as he could see the golden snitch in Quidditch. "Tonks, when I get that key, open the door quickly!" he yelled out from above.

"Sure thing Harry," she yelled back.

Harry reached for the right key and grasped it with his hand, threw it to Tonks and said, "Here it is! Give me a yell when you open the door."

Tonks grabbed the key and the other two boys were desperate for her to hurry up. They were smart enough not to say anything and leave her to open the door. "I opened it!" she yelled out.

"I'm coming through!" he yelled back.

"Quick Harry!" yelled the two boys together. They had been his friends since day one and the three of them helped and stood up for each other. They were happy for him that he was the first seeker in first year to make the house Quidditch team and showed their support when he played against Gryffindor. They were also puzzled when Harry's broom was playing up and didn't know that it was Quirrell at the time.

Harry successfully rode away from the keys that were coming at him and got through the door. They all closed it and the keys smashed into the closed door. Ernie spoke up, "I wonder where we are now. It looks like some kind of courtyard."

As they walked along, Harry said, "There's the final door." They continued until they had their eyes wide open when a figure rose up and held his sword at them. "Shit!" he said.

"It's a wizard's chess game," said Tonks. "Any of you guys good at that?"

They shook their heads in the negative and Harry said, "We have no time for this stupid game. Is there any other way we can do this?"

Tonks nodded and said, "I can leviate you Harry. Basically, I can allow you to fly over the chess board with my wand. As long as my eyes are firmly on you, you can't get hurt. Just give me a sign with your hand so that I can bring you back down."

"Ok, thanks Tonks." When he nodded that he was ready, she did the spell and he was flying over the chess board. "Wow, this is so cool Tonks, it's much better than playing this shit game." They all laughed but her eyes focused on Harry. The boys were astonished and marvelled at such a display. Harry waved to the pieces and thought to himself, 'you guys can just stay on your arses.' When he was clear, he motioned with his hands that it was safe and Tonks gently and slowly let her wand down until Harry got down safely.

Tonks looked at the boys and said, "Well that was surely fun, and it went quite well. Now we wait for Harry to come back with Susan and Hannah."

Meanwhile back in Harry's situation, he composed himself and opened the last door where hopefully he would see his girlfriends. He looked around after he went inside and saw his lovers tied up and bound. He would never forgive the person who did this to them. He hissed to Sylvie so that she can come out and release the girls, and she did. The girls were released in no time and the angry snake led them away from the forthcoming danger. Sylvie went back to Harry and hissed to him that she will protect the girls but come to him if he needed help.

So Harry went forward and his scar burned badly. When he went closer, he saw the person that they had suspected – professor Quirrell, their DADA instructor. "Well, well, hello professor Quirrell."

"Well you found me eventually Potter," he said with his back to him. "I knew that you would come."

"Have you wondered that you are not stuttering? Or did you just put on a show, Quirinus, or should I call you by another name?"

"Well done, but that depends on how much you know about me Potter. Now this mirror here predicts the future, doesn't it?"

"How the bloody hell am I supposed to know that?! Oh, and you let that bloody troll out and jinxed my broom, right?"

"You are right on both accounts Potter. Now you haven't seen this mirror?"

"No, should I?"

"This mirror tells me my heart's desire. Now, I want something, but how to get it?"

"_Use the boy!"_

Harry turned around to see where the voice came from. "Come here Potter!" yelled Quirrell. Harry moved closer and saw the mirror. "Now, tell me what you see?"

Harry took a moment and saw that in his pocket, in reality, he had the stone. He looked at Quirrell and said, "I see myself kicking your fat ugly arse and preventing you from getting the stone."

"Ha! Brave boy you are Potter."

"_Let me handle this!"_ came the strange voice.

"But you can't master, you are too weak."

"Who the hell are you talking to, you deranged idiot!" said Harry.

"This is brave coming from you Potter, to speak to my master like that."

"Oh, you mean Voldemort?"

"_He found out who I am! Let me see him!"_

"As you wish master."

Quirrell removed the turban from his head and there appeared the dark, evil wizard Voldemort. "Well hello there Voldemort," said Harry. "I'm surprised to see you alive after all those years."

"Harry Potter!" he hissed. "We meet again. Yes, I am alive, but barely. I need something that will give me back my life. As you can see, I have possessed professor Quirrell." He spat out the name. "He was so lost until I told him that we can rule together, but there is none but me that will rule."

"You are the biggest liar Voldemort. I wanted to ask you, what the hell kind of name is that? You sure it's not made up?"

"Ha ha! You are brave Potter! This is my name, and the most feared name. I see that you do not fear at all, but not to worry, when I am done with you, everyone will fear the name of Lord Voldemort."

"More like Lord Voldefraud to me, since you don't have a proper body."

The dark wizard was angry now and said, "I am losing my patience Potter! Give me the stone and together we can rule the world."

"Are you deranged, or mad?! You just promised the same thing to poor Quirrell over here and have not kept that promise, so why should I trust you?"

"Do you want to see your parents again?"

"Even you can't bring them back. I don't believe your bullshit one bit, so you can burn. By the way, how did you survive?"

"Ah, I cannot tell you that boy! You will have to figure out for yourself. Now give me the stone!"

"_Sssylvie! Come!"_ hissed Harry. "Now Voldefraud, let me introduce you to my familiar."

When he saw the snake coming out, he hissed, "NO! It can't be! A Hufflepuff cannot have a snake!"

"Why is that Voldie?"

"You will respect me you insolent boy!" he yelled.

"_Sssylvie, kill him!"_

"_Asss you wish massster!"_

Sylvie moved very quickly and as Voldemort was about to make a movement with his hands, the snake got the better of him and with a huge bite, she put her venom in the dark wizard, and Voldemort, or professor Quirrell, was no longer. He screamed murder with agony but then his spirit vanished away, leaving a dead professor Quirrell. Sylvie got back inside Harry's skin when it was safe. Susan and Hannah came rushing to him and hugged him with all their strength, and kissed him wildly and passionately.

"I am so glad to see you two again. I saw the note from the bastard and was so upset that I left you both."

Susan said, "Thanks for saving us Harry, we love you so much!" She and Hannah cried and still clung to his arms as they kissed again.

"We need to get out of here," he said.

Just as they were about to leave, professor Sprout, Dumbledore and McGonagall came running in with Tonks, Ernie and Justin. "What happened here?" asked a shocked Sprout.

"Voldemort happened," said Harry.

They all gasped at the name, and at how Harry casually mentioned it. Only Dumbledore was not fazed by that. "Would you care to elaborate Harry?" asked the headmaster.

He told them how Quirrell jinxed his broom, and how it was him who let the troll out. He told them of Snape confronting Quirrell about sides and how they probrd Hagrid for information about the philosopher's stone, and how Voldemort possessed Quirrell. "How did you defeat him again?" asked professor Sprout.

"I had Sylvie do the job, and she can get very ferocious."

McGonagall put her hand on Harry's shoulders and said, "I am so sorry for not believing you Harry. I let you down badly, and I should have listened to you, but it just didn't make sense for first year students to know all of these things. Please forgive me Harry. I will believe you next time and support you more."

"Professor, you are forgiven." Turning to Dumbledore, he said, "Sir, how did Voldemort survive?"

"Ah, unfortunately I cannot tell you right now Harry, but we can have a conversation later if you like?"

"Sure professor."

"Right," said the headmaster, "let us get out of here and give the stone back to Nicholas Flamel. I am sure he would be delighted to find out that Harry rescued it."

"I had help from Hagrid and my housemates professor."

Professor Sprout beamed and said, "Ah, now this is Lily's boy, ever sharing the victory with his housemates. I say we award points for the heroic acts?"

Dumbledore nodded and said, "How about 100 points to Hufflepuff for sheer courage and also for calling on the professors for help, and not being foolish." They all agreed and shortly, Tonks led her Puffs to their common room.

The boys thanked Harry and Tonks for taking them on their adventure and went up to their dorms. This event surely would be the talk of the school tomorrow. Susan and Hannah had not let go of their lover and they kissed him again wildly and with all their love. Tonks was grinning while watching and she really did love Harry. When the girls reluctantly let go after about ten minutes of kissing and fondling, Hannah said, "Wow, that was spectacular. Thanks again for saving us lover."

"It was my pleasure," said Harry. "I hated that bastard for kidnapping you, and I would do anything to keep you both safe. Oh, you too Tonks."

The prefect laughed and said, "Thanks Harry." She kissed him on the cheek and the girls giggled at his red face.

Susan said, "I need to go and write to auntie. It's really late too. Come Hannah, let's go to bed." After saying goodnight, they both kissed Harry lovingly with lots of tongue once more and made their way to their dorm.

"They really love you Harry," said Tonks. "I really like you too. I wonder if I could kiss you?"

"Err, sure Tonks."

She kissed him square on the lips for a few seconds and when he recovered, he said, "Thanks for everything Tonks, I really like you too."

With that, the two of them parted ways and Harry went to have his much needed sleep.

News got around the school very quickly as to what happened to the philosopher's stone and Harry's involvement. His study group cheered him and when he was in private with Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis, they both hugged and kissed him, telling him that they were so worried about him. They had gotten closer to him, and Daphne broke off her Ice-Queen persona with him, who was the only male that she could chat comfortably with. Tracey Davis soon followed and got closer to Harry as well, and he loved spending time with the two little cute Slytherin girls. Hermione too hugged him and was closer to him than before. Days went by at Hogwarts in Harry's first year, which was filled with adventures. Hufflepuff won the Quidditch and House Cup together for the first time in over a century, and everyone cheered. Susan and Hannah kissed him and told him that they would give him a present on the final night. He was really looking forward to this.

The final exams were over and Harry was looking forward to the final night when everyone left the common room except for the Puff golden trio of Harry, Susan and Hannah. They chatted and spent their time together holding each other, and kissing each other lovingly and passionately, with light groping.

Hannah spoke up, "Harry, we have a present for you. We want to thank you properly for saving us during the year, and from that creepy Quirrell guy."

Susan nodded and he replied, "Hey, I love you both, and would do anything to save you two, so you don't have to do anything else."

"Let's go to our dorm Harry. I know it may be strange, but we can invite you to our dorm, and Susan read up on silencing charms so that no one peeks their nose in our fun," said Hannah.

**Mini lemon start ************

Harry went with his lovers who each held onto him. Soon enough, they were in Susan and Hannah's dorm and on their bed. After some more wild kissing, clothes were shed and for the first time, the three of them were naked in front of each other. The girls gasped at Harry's hard manhood which was 5 inches long already at 11 years. They tentatively reached out and held his penis, and he groaned at the new feel. They were amused at how good and hard it feels and they presented their genitals to him. Susan said, "Harry, you can touch us wherever you want, and we would like that."

They kissed more ferociously and passionately, tongues duelling in each other's mouths. Harry saw the girls kissing each other lovingly and was smiling at the sight. He reached out to the girls' wet genitals and fondled them. They encouraged him to put a finger inside and they loved the pleasure. He was worried that he might hurt them, but they assured him that it was pleasuring them, and he fingered them while kissing them both until they both had an orgasm.

"Thank you so much Harry, but we want to do something else," said Hannah.

"Err, like what?"

"Lay on the bed lover boy," said Susan with a grin.

When he did as he was told, they held onto his hard tool and pumped it with their hands. Harry groaned in pleasure and shivered when he felt tongues on his hard cock. He tried to think about other things like Quidditch, his first year, his other friends, but it didn't help him much. He had never before experienced something like this and after another minute he shot his seed over their faces. "Oh, sorry about that," he said after he recovered.

"Harry, don't be sorry, it's what we wanted," said Hannah. "By the way, you taste delicious."

"Ah, thanks?" They started laughing and he drew them to him and kissed them, sliding his tongue in their mouths. He tasted a bit of himself inside their mouths but didn't mind that at all. "Can I do the same for you two?"

"Sure Harry," said Susan.

With that, she hopped onto his face and he swiped her wet pussy with his tongue. Soon he had his mouth glued to Susan's wet gash and she was orgasming every few seconds. He liked down to her dark bottom and actually loved the smell. She jumped and squealed when she felt his tongue inside her most private part but encouraged him and soon had her climax when he put his mouth back to her pussy. He did the same with Hannah and he loved it when they gushed their juices in his mouth and on his face. When they recovered, the girls once again gave him that pleasure feeling on his hard tool and he climaxed for the second time. He asked how they knew about all this stuff and they told him that they practice on each other much to his amusement. They all slept together after a brilliant and fun evening.

**Mini lemon end************

The next morning, Harry found himself in the middle of a bed with his lovers on either side of him, resting their heads on his chest. He slowly got up so as not to wake them and went back to his dorm. Luckily, he had his invisibility cloak so that no one can see him walking out of the girls' dorms.

The day came when the students all had to go back on the Hogwarts Express. Harry said his goodbyes to his study group friends and they all promised to write to each other over the summer. In fact, Daphne and Tracey both kissed him on the cheek and told him that they will miss him. They promised to write. He invited them to sit with him, Susan and Hannah in their compartment and they gladly accepted. So they made their way to the train, and finding an empty compartment, Harry, Susan, Hannah, Hermione, Daphne and Tracey shared it together and chatted the whole journey back to London.

Harry sighed when the train stopped at Kings' Cross because he knew that he would be going back to the Dursley's. Tonks hugged him after he got off and said, "Don't feel so down Harry, I'm sure we'll see each other sometime. I won't forget you and the adventures we had." She kissed him once more on the lips and made her way to her parents.

Susan found her aunt waiting and Harry greeted Amelia. "Nice to see you back in one piece Mr Potter," said the older lady with a smile. "My niece told me all about your heroics and I want to thank you for what you did. Now I would like to invite you and Hannah over to my place after a month so that you three can catch up, how does that sound?"

"Thanks Madam Bones, but please, you can call me Harry," he said.

She nodded and replied, "By the way, in private, you can call me auntie if you like." He smiled and nodded, and made his way to the awful Dursleys after he kissed his girlfriends. Amelia actually reached to him and hugged him lightly before making his way to the muggle side of the station.

Back at the muggle side, he sighed when he saw two Dursleys, his aunt and her husband. Vernon was angry but Petunia scolded him and showed neutrality. He was protected anyway because if any Dursley tried to harm him, Sylvie his snake would come to the rescue. On another note, he had a month to look forward to spending time with Stacey and Lauren. He wondered if they would attend Hogwarts next term. This was going to be an interesting summer.

**Author's ramblings: There's first year done guys, hope you enjoyed the confrontation between Harry and Voldie. Before you all start rambling, I decided not to make Harry see that mirror that show the heart's desire. This is in almost every fic, so I decided to leave it out and keep some originality.**

**I got the idea of Tonks leviating Harry in that chess game from the author of one of the stories titled 'Harry and Daphne.' I am not copying anyone here, but just to stay safe, I am mentioning this. The mini lemon was a bit of a surprise, but I thought that it's cute at that age, bot nothing MAJOR will happen until at least third or fourth year.**

**Anyway, summer is coming up next chapter, which will be filled with action. Please review and keep them coming. Thanks for those ideas on Stacey and Lauren attending Hogwarts, I might use one of them, but will acknowledge the reviewer. Please keep the ideas coming if you guys still have some.**


	10. Dobby the House Elf

**Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I do not own Harry Potter. Mischief managed.**

**Thanks heaps for all the reviews dear readers. Review number 150 came from Guest? Keep them going, that is what makes me write.**

**CHAPTER 10 – DOBBY THE HOUSE ELF**

As soon as Harry was back in Privet Drive, and after receiving permission from his aunt, he called up Stacey and Lauren to let them know that he was back for the summer. Needless to say, his girlfriends were delighted and said that they will see him on the weekend. It was their last week of school for the year. Harry told his aunt about the girls and she actually remembered them. Vernon was not too happy about that, but realised that the girls were 'normal' according to him and he had no say at all. After all, they were not going to stick around the house much to Vernon's delight. Vernon and Petunia did not make him do all the chores, but he helped his aunt quite often, and she treated him normal, but still not the very best. They were on casual speaking terms.

During his peaceful week, Harry reflected back on his first year and the friends he made. He was very happy that he had friends who cared about him and loved him. He thought of his two gorgeous Puff girlfriends Susan and Hannah and how they had gotten together. He laughed when he remembered how Draco and Pansy were sorted into Gryffindor and how senior Malfoy demanded a re-sorting but was unable to do anything. He silently wished that Draco would leave the school. He had nothing personal against the pale blonde boy, but he didn't like his bigotry and how he bragged on about purebloods being the better families. His mind drifted to Tonks, his friend and he wondered how she is going in her Auror training. In fact, Tonks had given him a magical picture album that showed his parents and her parents, Susan's parents and her auntie, and other families from a number of years ago. The next set of pictures was of him and all his friends from first year, and then him and his girlfriends with Tonks.

One day before Stacey and Lauren were due to see him, Harry was reading up on a few things of his own. His friends had given him all sorts of magical books. He was trying to look for a few things. One of the things is that he wanted to see what he could do about Sylvie understanding actual English all the time. She had told Harry that she wanted to be able to understand and he said that he would do what he can, so thus began his research. The other thing that he wanted to read up on is how to get Stacey and Lauren into Hogwarts. Surely they had to have some magic from somewhere, and it was killing him to not being able to easily find out. He needed to ask Tonks about this, but he was not sure if he would see her again sometime soon, although she had promised him that she will see him.

He progressed with the issue of Sylvie understanding English from other people. It was a complicated spell and he needed Tonks to do this for him. He explained it to Sylvie and she was more than happy to wait for the trainee Auror. Harry decided to send a note to Tonks via Hedwig about those two issues he had, and he trusted her to do whatever she can to help him. A day later, Tonks wrote back to him telling him that she would be delighted to help him and she told him that she has a surprise for him, but it can wait til two to three weeks until she gets into her training and settles in. Harry was enjoying his break, spending time with Sylvie and Hedwig, and feeding them food. He allowed Sylvie to slither out of his bedroom window to fetch her food and she was considerate enough to get food for Hedwig as well.

The weekend arrived much to Harry's delight. After breakfast, his two cute muggle girlfriends arrived at number four and Petunia welcomed them in. Vernon had to go to work every Saturday as part of his role in the company, but the more he was out of the house, the more he was pleased that he did not see the boy, as he called Harry. Meanwhile, the young wizard came running down the stairs and his girlfriends jumped up squealing and ran to him and hugged him with all their love. They kissed him passionately as they walked into the living room. Petunia was kind enough to give the girls and Harry some post-breakfast snacks before the trio went out. Sylvie was also with Harry, but she was hidden in his skin so that no one can see her.

As they walked out of his relatives' home, Stacey said, "We missed you so much Harry. How was the rest of your year?"

"I missed you both too," he replied. Since there was no one within the vicinity, he called for Sylvie to come out and the girls were delighted at seeing her. They hugged her as she warmly wrapped herself on their shoulders.

"_Hello little onesss, I misssed you both too,"_ she hissed.

Harry translated for Sylvie and the girls giggled madly. He told them that he was looking into the issue of Sylvie being able to understand English fully, and perhaps being able to speak to his girlfriends where all parties will be able to understand.

The next half hour he explained to them everything that happened and Lauren was gobsmacked. "Wow, you met that Voldemort guy and beat him and lived again?"

"Yep, that just about sums it up," he replied with a grin. "Anyway, how did you go at school ladies?"

They related to him some funny stories about what happened to Dudley and his so-called gang, and the three of them were laughing so hard they almost fell. They were at the park spreading the large blanket so they could all sit comfortably. During their conversations, Stacey said, "You know Harry, we've been thinking about coming to your school to learn magic. Our parents are happy with that. Is there something you can do?"

"I'm still looking into it ladies. I would love for you both to be at Hogwarts. I asked my friend Tonks, who finished her school years, to help me with all this."

"I really hope we can come and attend your school," said Lauren.

"I really hope so too," replied Harry. "That's why I'm searching all of this and will hopefully have answers in a few weeks. In the meantime, let's enjoy our summer." They all jumped and hugged each other. The area where they were sitting did not have anyone so they got to enjoy some privacy, fondling and French-kissing. Harry gently groped their budding chests and breasts, and rotated between feeling breasts and genitals. The girls felt him too as they all kissed each other with love and passion.

The trio went shopping in the local area. There were only a few shops, but their favourite one was an ice-cream store and it was really good in the summer weather. They continued to go out together during the summer, watching movies inside and at the cinema, and Harry even went to the girls' homes and spent some time with them and their parents. The parents liked him and asked him about his magical school and things they learn. He tried to tell them all about Hogwarts and they were listening with a lot of excitement. The parents heard that Harry was doing what he could to get the girls into school, but with their permission. The adults smiled and gave their permission for the girls to go to Hogwarts and learn magic.

During the next few weeks, Harry hadn't heard from Susan or Hannah, or even anyone in his study group. Something was fishy about this, as he wrote to them and his friends when he had the time. He asked Sylvie if she knew what was happening but she didn't have a clue, as she put it. The day before Harry's birthday, he had spent his time with Stacey and Lauren and told them that he wrote to his friends but received nothing. They were aware of owl mail but were clueless as to why his friends didn't write back. After another day of the trio being together, holding hands, making out and fondling each other, they retired to their homes. Harry avoided Vernon and Dudley, but curtly nodded to his aunt as he made way to his bedroom. He was shocked at what he saw. He saw some creature jumping up and down on his bed. The creature had large ears and a pointy nose, and wore a grey sort of singlet that looked like a rag. His eyes were quite big as well. His size was small, probably as short as a dwarf in those fairy tale stories.

When he closed the door, he said, "Excuse me, who are you?"

The creature turned around and with a squeak in his voice said, "It is a pleasure to meet the Great Harry Potter Sir. I is Dobby Sir, Dobby the house elf."

"_Sssylvie, you better come out and sssee what isss going on here,"_ hissed Harry.

Dobby was shocked when the snake came out hissing from his skin. The elf screeched and held up his hands, "Please Sir, Dobby means no harm."

"May I ask why you are here, and how did you get into these wards?" asked Harry.

"Dobby and other house elves be having access to wards. Dobby has come to tell something very important to Harry Potter."

"What is it Dobby?"

"Dobby must tell Harry Potter not to go back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year. Terrible things are about to happen at Hogwarts and Dobby wants Harry Potter to be safe."

"What things Dobby?"

"Dobby heard of how the Great Harry Potter triumphed over He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"You mean Voldemort?"

Dobby screamed and said, "Please don't say that name."

"I don't get it, it's not taboo. It's not like he will come out at once and kill you for using his name, I personally think it is a bullshit name. As for me, I am going to Hogwarts. You have seen my familiar and how she is very protective of me."

The little elf bowed and said, "Dobby just wants Harry Potter to be safe."

"School is the only place I have my good friends."

"But they don't even write to Harry Potter?" squeaked the elf.

"How do you know – wait, have you been keeping those letters Dobby?"

"Dobby thought if Harry Potter's friends forgot him then he might not want to return to school."

Harry saw the mail in Dobby's hands and said, "Dobby, I assure you that I am safe, and my familiar will not hesitate to kill anyone or anything that does me harm. I am in safe hands, now can you please give me those letters?"

"Very well Harry Potter, here are the letters."

"Thanks Dobby. Now you mentioned that terrible things are about to happen this year. Can you please explain?"

"Can't talk! Dobby must not say anything!" He grabbed an item to bang his head on it and said, "Bad Dobby!" After recovering, the elf continued, "My master doesn't know Dobby is here, if he knew, Dobby would be in big trouble."

"Who is your master Dobby?"

"Dobby must not say! Dobby wants Harry Potter to be safe."

"Well it's no good if terrible things will happen and I am not there. If anything I could get rid of what will happen with the help of my friends."

"Ok, just be careful Harry Potter Sir." With that, the elf vanished.

Harry looked puzzled and said, "That was one crazy elf." He looked to Sylvie and hissed, _"What do you think of all thisss Sssylvie?"_

"_I do not know massster, but we will find out."_

Harry read all the letters from his friends and then replied to them one by one. He replied to Hermione, Daphne, Tracey, Susan, Hannah, Ernie and Justin, explaining to them that a crazy house elf intercepted his mail and he didn't know whether they had written back to him. Hopefully this should clear the air with his communication.

July 31st came and it was Harry's 12th birthday. His girlfriends spent the day with him and they went out to Hyde Park in Central London, and went to the cinema after they had a picnic lunch. They kissed him passionately and the trio had the chance for some privacy to feel each other up and French-kiss each other. Harry told them about Dobby's visit and how he intercepted his letters. The girls laughed but were stunned at how Harry described the elf. The trio enjoyed the day out, celebrating Harry's birthday.

He got letters from all his friends when he arrived back. They forgave him and were puzzled at what happened with this elf that intercepted his mail. Hermione had been in France with her parents and Daphne and Tracey were together in Spain and Portugal with their families. Daphne's parents had homes there. Susan and Hannah were at the Bones Manor having their time of girl fun and enjoyed a nice vacation in the south of England with Amelia Bones.

Harry was in his bedroom that evening when he noticed a shadow outside his window. He saw a female dressed in neat robes and he instantly recognised the pink hair. He opened his window and said, "Tonks!"

The witch turned around and replied, "Wotcher Harry! Can I come in?"

"Sure, just let me open my window."

"No need for that Harry, I'll apparate into your room."

Before he could ask what that meant, he saw Tonks in his bedroom. "Wow! How did you do that?"

"That is what's called apparating, which you will learn to do in your sixth year. Oh, happy birthday!"

She kissed him on the lips making them both blush. "Thanks Tonks."

"My pleasure." Tonks saw Sylvie with Harry and she said, "Hello Sylvie, long time no see." She hugged the snake and Sylvie hissed happily. Turning to Harry, she said, "I know a solution to both of your issues, with Sylvie and the two cute girls."

"Wow, thanks Tonks, I knew I could count on you!" he exclaimed excitedly. He went and hugged her fiercely and she returned the hug.

"There is an incantation which will allow Sylvie to understand English, but as we know she won't be able to speak English. However, you can get some books on Parseltongue, the snake language, and your friends will be able to understand when Sylvie speaks." Harry explained everything to Sylvie and she was happy and ready for the incantation. Tonks made the preparation and then uttered the incantation, pointing he wand at Sylvie. A bright light flashed around the room and Sylvie felt a strange, but good sensation. Tonks decided to try and speak to Sylvie, "Hello Sylvie, how are you? Do you understand me?"

Sylvie hissed very happily and told Harry, _"Massster, I underssstand what your friend wasss sssaying!"_

Harry told Tonks that it worked and that Sylvie is now able to understand every word in English. He hugged Tonks again and this time he kissed her on the lips. "I love you Tonks!"

"Wo-ah Harry, I love you too, but no need to rush. Now to your other issue with Stacey and Lauren. There is a way to find out whether they have magic. Take them to Gringotts for an inheritance test. Speaking of inheritance, you should go too and ask the goblins to show you what you have. As the last Potter in the line, you should be able to take the title and become the Head of House Potter. The Potter family are one of the oldest and most noble. The Blacks are among them, followed by Bones, Longbottom and Greengrass."

"Wait, are you telling me that I can inherit the headship of my house, and that some of my friends come from those old and noble families?"

"Exactly Harry. You could become Lord Potter and be emancipated. In other words, you can do magic outside of school, but it has to be for a good reason. The other thing I want to tell you is that I have been assigned as your bodyguard. As part of my trainee program, I have duties during the day, and one of my duties is to watch over you. That doesn't mean that I will be your mother or big sister, but I will care for you and try to protect you will all my might."

Harry was surprised and stunned at what he heard from Tonks. He really liked the older girl and to say that she would be his bodyguard delighted him to the max. "Well that was a real surprise Tonks, but thanks for doing this for me."

"It's my real pleasure Harry. I really like you, and want you to be safe. Now we can see more of each other when you are on holidays."

"Tell me again of those old and noble houses please?"

"Ok, basically when you go to Gringotts, you could become Lord Potter. This allows you to vote on the Wizengamot and give you political power. There are different categories as to where the houses belong. The first, and the most powerful and wealthy ones are the Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses. There are only very few of them. They are Potter, Black, Peverell, Bones, Greengrass and Longbottom. Then there are the Ancient and Noble Houses. These are similar, but not quite the same. Dumbledore and McGonagall families fit into this category. There are more than the Most Ancient and Most Noble. Then there are the Noble Houses, in which Malfoys, for example fit. Then there are the common houses where all other witches and wizards come from. You, however, could become the youngest Head of a Most Ancient and Most Noble House, which comes with lots of privileges."

"Thanks for that Tonks. By the way, this house elf called Dobby came here and tried to warn me not to go back to school. He said something about terrible things that will happen."

Tonks was shocked. "Did you say Dobby? How did he get away from Aunt Cissy?" At his puzzled look, she explained to him that Dobby is the Malfoy's elf and that all house elves are bound to wizarding families and that they are generally not treated well. Only the Most Ancient and Most Noble families treat their elves well. "Speaking of which, the Potter family has lots of house elves. You might like to check with Gringotts. How about if I take you and your cute little girlfriends there tomorrow to see what you can find out?"

Harry's eyes widened with surprise and said, "That would be so good Tonks, thank you."

"No problem Harry. Oh shit, I need to get back home, it's getting late. Call your friends tomorrow and ask if they want to come to Gringotts." She hugged and kissed him, and then she vanished from his bedroom. He wondered what it would be like to do something like that. He became tired and decided to go to sleep. He said goodnight to Sylvie in English and she hissed happily that she understood, but she can't speak English, so she hissed back in Parseltongue. Obviously it was no problem for Harry. However, he wanted to know if there are books on Parseltongue so that his close friends can speak to Sylvie. He drifted to sleep and was a very happy 12 year old boy. He decided not to worry too much about this lord thing and politics until the time comes. He would discover his inheritance tomorrow, to which he looked forward.

**A/N: Before anyone starts rambling, I AM NOT going to make Harry powerful or political. He will only become Lord Potter. I had Tonks explaining to him about the different houses because he looks up to her. She will be in the coven later on.**

**As to Stacey and Lauren, they will go to Gringotts in the next chapter for their inheritance test. I am still open to suggestions as to how they have magic. I hope you liked how Sylvie can now fully understand English. Hopefully, Harry's friends can speak in Parseltongue with the help of some books, or with Harry's help.**

**Once again, please continue review, and enjoy the rest of the summer.**


	11. Inheritances and Summer

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I am not making money or profit out of writing this story.**

**Many thanks for your previous reviews. This is the chapter you have all been waiting for - the results of Stacey and Lauren's heritage.**

**CHAPTER 11 – INHERITANCES AND SUMMER**

The next day Tonks came to Privet Drive and got Harry and the girls. Stacey and Lauren were at Privet Drive after breakfast with Harry waiting for Tonks to take them to Gringotts. Harry had explained to his girlfriends that they will be going for an inheritance test to see whether they have magic, and also to see which wizarding family they descend from, if any. The girls were delighted and considered their options. Lauren said, "Harry, what if we don't descend from a family or have any kind of magic?"

"We still want to come to Hogwarts," continued Stacey.

"I don't know ladies, but we will work out something," replied Harry.

A few moments later, there was a knock on the door at Harry's place and Tonks appeared. "Wotcher kids!" she said excitedly.

They all ran to her and hugged the trainee Auror. "Hello Tonks," said Lauren.

"Hello ladies and Harry. Are you ready to go?"

"Sure Tonks, let's go to Gringotts." Harry turned and told his aunt that they would be out for most of the day and she nodded.

"Right," said Tonks. "Now you three better hold my hand so that I can take you directly in front of Gringotts." After the four of them stepped out of Number Four, they grabbed Tonks' hands and found themselves in Diagon Alley.

"How did you do that Tonks?" asked Stacey.

"That my dear is called apparating. You need a licence for that, but it gets you from place to place without travelling too far," replied the older girl. "Now we are going into Gringotts. Do you have your key Harry?"

"Right here Tonks," he replied, getting the key out of his pocket.

"Excellent. Now I will talk with the goblins so that you can see how it is done." When they were inside the wizard bank, they went up to a goblin that was not seeing anyone. Tonks bowed and said, "Greetings senior goblin, my name is Auror Tonks and I am here on behalf of Mr Potter, Miss Brown and Miss Smith. We want to see someone about their inheritance."

The goblin looked at the four humans and said, "Very well, can you wait for a moment?" He went to call another goblin. He came back and said, "This is Ironclaw and he will help you with your queries."

The goblin called Ironclaw said, "Follow me please." They followed him through a number of corridors until reaching a door with the name of the goblin on it. "Right, now this is my office. The first thing we will do is a blood ritual in order to confirm your names. All I need is a sample of your blood and after confirmation, we will get down to the inheritance side of things. Who would like to go first?"

"I will go sir," said Harry.

"Very well Mr Potter, give me your arm please." After the short stab of pain that Harry felt, the goblin put the blood sample on a parchment and said some incantations. He was surprised at what he saw. "Well Mr Potter, it seems that as you are the last Potter alive, you are able to take the Headship of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, therefore making you Lord Potter. All you need to do is sign this parchment with a blood quill and accept the title. The ring will appear on your finger and fit in perfectly." Harry did everything the goblin told him and he felt a massive power when the ring attached itself to his finger. He almost fainted as he felt as though he had been hit by a bludger. The girls held him tightly until he could find his feet again. "Congratulations Lord Potter," said the goblin. "Now your magical core is increasing. A lot of it was blocked since your birth, but as you claimed your proper title, the block is now broken, so you can perform to your full potential, both academically and magically. You are now emancipated, meaning that you can practice magic outside of school."

"Wow, thanks you for that sir," said Harry.

"It is my pleasure Lord Potter. Now we will attend to the other two. Miss Brown," he said to Stacey, "can you come forward?" He repeated the same blood ritual with Stacey and was very surprised as to what came up. His eyes bugged out.

"Excuse me sir," Stacey said, "is there something wrong?"

"This is very interesting indeed Miss Brown. Many people refer to you as a muggle but actually, you are a pureblood witch that descended from an ancient family. The name is Brentworth, and is very well known in Europe and here. During the last war against the dark wizard, many old and noble pureblood families were said to be extinct after Voldemort wiped out most of Britain. You and Miss Smith were kept in hiding and later when your real parents and relatives died in the war, you were both adopted by muggle families and had your magical cores bound by prominent Ministry of Magic employees. We don't know who did that, but we have our suspects with the likes of Lestrange, Malfoy and Nott. Now if you will sign the parchment, you will receive the title Lady Brentworth, of the Ancient House of Brentworth." The four humans were reeling and flabbergasted at what they had learned. Stacey signed the parchment and immediately felt the same thing that Harry felt before. A ring appeared on her finger and recognised her as Lady Brentworth. "Congratulations Lady Brentworth. Now remember, you are a pureblood witch, and you can now enrol at Hogwarts or any magical school. You will find that you can also perform academically and magically at your full potential. You will become a very, very powerful witch."

"Thank you so much sir," said Stacey. Lauren and Harry both hugged her and they jumped with joy.

Lauren was next for the blood ritual and the goblin was also surprised. "Am I in the same situation as Stacey sir?"

"This is also very interesting Miss Smith. In fact, you and Lady Brentworth (Stacey) are first cousins. Your parents were also killed in the war and you were adopted by loving parents. You are also a pureblood witch and the name of your family is Caviar. This is another Ancient and Noble House that is said to be extinct. We at Gringotts still have records and know that it is not extinct, even though no one has come to claim it. There are other Ancient families that are said to be extinct but the vaults at our back are still active. Anyway, if you will sign this parchment and accept the title you will become Lady Caviar and be able to perform academically and magically to your full potential. You will be a very, very powerful witch." Lauren did the same as Harry and Stacey and after experiencing a bit of pain, a ring attached itself firmly to her finger that recognised her as Lady Caviar. "Congratulations Lady Caviar. Your name is also very famous and well known in Britain and Europe, and is also very well respected, along with Lady Brentworth. Your names should appear on the Hogwarts list and you should both attend this coming term."

"Wow, thank you sir. Does that mean the same bad guys blocked my magic, like Stacey?"

"That is correct Lady Caviar. We will look into that. Now we will take you to your vaults to see what you have and what you can access."

Stacey and Lauren were dumbfounded at what they just learned but the goblin explained to them that since they are the last in their line of descendants, they are eligible to take up the mantle and become the Lady of their respective houses. It was the same with Harry being the last of the Potter line he could claim his title as Lord Potter.

Ironclaw then took the trio to see their vaults. They wanted Tonks with them for the extra support, so the goblin agreed. The first stop was the vault for the two girls, or ladies. Since Stacey and Lauren were cousins and loved each other, they were not worried or concerned about their privacy. Stacey didn't realise that she had so much gold, magical books, portraits, jewellery, armour and lots of other heirlooms. She was allowed to put as much gold as possible in a pouch that Ironclaw had given to her. She picked up a few old magical books for practice as well. Lauren's family vault had more or less the same things in Stacey's family vault and she too grabbed as much gold as possible, and some history and magical books. Ironclaw made a note to audit their family vaults and look into who had actually bound their magical cores.

They got to Harry's family vault as the last stop. Harry had been in his vault, but not the family one. He was not prepared for what he saw. He saw a huge amount of galleons, sickles and knuts. He also found a huge library of ancient magical books on just about any subject. He picked up a few potions, history and other magical books. He was allowed full access to his family vault now that he is Lord Potter, so he made the most use of it.

When they got out of the vaults, Harry asked Ironclaw, "Sir, do you have something like a card so that I don't have to use cash or notes in Diagon Alley or any muggle store?"

"Yes we have this Lord Potter. In fact, we have this service for the Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses, and since you are one of the very important customers, we can arrange that for you. It is a debit card that will allow you to make unlimited purchases in both magical and muggle stores around the world. You have enough gold to last you a number of lifetimes young lord, so it should not be a problem for you. We will give you this card as you leave." After their business at Gringotts, Harry received the new debit card and the four humans thanked the goblin for his help.

Harry and his girlfriends were so excited that they went shopping with Tonks in Diagon Alley but they had to get wands for the girls. On the way, professor McGonagall met them. Harry was surprised and said, "Professor, it's nice to see you. How is your summer?"

"Hello Harry, ladies, my summer is nice thank you for asking. I am here to give letters to Stacey Brentworth and Lauren Caviar to invite them to attend Hogwarts. Yes, professor Dumbledore is aware of what happened, and I must say congratulations to you three. Milord Harry, you will have your private suite, and the ladies too will have their own private suite at Hogwarts upon your arrival. Now ladies, here are your letters, and Lord Potter, here is your letter for your second year. If you have any questions, please feel free to contact me. Good day to you too Miss Tonks."

"Professor, you can call me Harry."

She smiled and the two girls also asked her to call them by their first names. The girls jumped and actually hugged the deputy headmistress. Once she left them, Stacey jumped and said, "We are going to Hogwarts!"

The four got in a group hug and Harry replied, "See, I told you that we will find out something."

"We love you so much Harry," said Lauren. The girls hugged him again, and they hugged Tonks again and thanked her for taking them.

"Now let's go get your wands," said the trainee Auror. When they got to Ollivander's Tonks greeted the old man and said, "Hello Mr Ollivander. We are here to purchase wands for Lady Brentworth and Lady Caviar."

"My goodness!" exclaimed the old man. "I thought these families were wiped out from the last war."

"We all thought that too," she replied. "These ladies have been in hiding, and are now on their way to Hogwarts. They received their titles at Gringotts."

"Very well, let me see then," he said after seeing their rings. He got the girls to try a few wands until the wand chose the witch. A similar thing happened with them as it happened with Harry and the man was startled. "These wands really do fit you. Remember that it is the wand that chooses the wizard or witch, not the other way around. You two along with Lord Potter will do extraordinary things! Good luck at Hogwarts." The four of them said their goodbyes and left to get the supplies for school. They went to the owlery to buy owls for the girls and Harry stocked more supplies for Hedwig. After getting their trunks, potions supplies and other things for school, they went to Flourish and Blotts to get their book supplies.

There was a great crowd at the bookshop and Tonks noticed a picture of a wizard with dashing teeth. "Who is that?" asked Stacey.

"That must be Gilderoy Lockhart in there," replied Tonks. "He must be signing autographs for his books. Let's go inside."

Before they got inside, they heard a voice, "Harry!"

Harry turned around to see Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis, with a younger version of Daphne. "Hello ladies," he said.

The girls hugged him and Daphne said, "Merlin, you look different!" She saw the Potter ring on his finger, eyes bugged and said, "Welcome to our world milord Potter."

"Please, just Harry," he groaned. "Titles are for those who don't know me."

"Well Harry, that was a real surprise, but I'm glad you received your title."

"Thanks ladies. Let me introduce my girlfriends, Lady Brentworth and Lady Caviar."

Stacey and Lauren appeared and the two Slytherin girls were stunned beyond belief. Daphne recovered and said, "I thought those families were wiped out, but welcome miladies." She bowed and kissed the hands of the girls, to which they giggled. Tracey soon followed and did the same as her friend.

Stacey groaned again and said, "Please, just Stacey." Lauren said the same and quickly the four girls became friends and comfortable with each other.

Daphne held the girl who looked similar to her and spoke up, "This is my gorgeous sister Astoria. She will start Hogwarts next summer unfortunately." She introduced her sister to Harry and his group and they got to chatting right away. Stacey and Lauren told the Slytherin girls the story about their inheritance and what they discovered at Gringotts, much to their surprise.

The group finally went inside the bookstore and made their way through the crowd. The shop owner made the announcement that Gilderoy Lockhart was signing autographs for those who purchased his books. Lockhart smiled as he looked around and stopped when he saw Harry. "Merlin, it can't be Harry Potter!"

The cameraman said out loud, "Harry Potter!"

As he tried to grab Harry, he fell backward on his arse. Harry looked at him with his piercing emerald eyes. "It is not wise to try and grab a Head of a Most Ancient and Most Noble House! You will do well to remember that cameraman!" the man mouthed an apology as the store owner was helping him up. The crowd gasped at the amount of power that Harry had and they knew he is now Lord Potter. Lockhart also tried to apologise but was stormed by a crowd of witches trying to get his autograph. Harry saw on the list that he had to purchase Lockhart's books so he quietly made the purchases and didn't even bother to have the books autographed.

As Harry walked out with his friends, Tracey said, "What did you do to the cameraman Harry?"

"Nothing, I swear I didn't touch him. I think the Potter ring sensed a bit of harm so it protected me," he replied. The others had their mouths open and realised that with the Potter ring he is pretty much untouchable and safe from dark forces or anyone wishing to do him harm.

Just then, he saw Ron Weasley and the redhead sneered at him. "Potter! How typical of you to come to a bookshop and be the centre of attention!"

"What the bloody hell do you mean by that Weasley?"

"I saw what you did to the cameraman, there's no point denying it!"

"Not that it's any of your bloody business, but I didn't touch that git, now piss off I have better things to do than to argue with you."

"Who are those two mudblood whores who dare enter the magical world?" he asked with venom referring to Stacey and Lauren.

Harry had enough, grabbed Ron by his collar and said, "Listen up Weasley, and listen very carefully. You have insulted Lady Brentworth and Lady Caviar, two ladies of Ancient and Noble Houses! They are both pureblood witches, so you WILL apologise to them NOW!" Ron was pissing himself at those piercing emerald eyes and mumbled an apology to the girls. "Good, now piss off!"

When Ron left running back to his family, Draco Malfoy came up and said, "Potter! What is the meaning of this? I heard you saying that these are from ancient and noble families. That is bullshit, as the families are wiped out!"

"Hello to you too Draco, how's your summer been treating you? How's your father?"

"That's none of your business Potthead!"

"It's Lord Potter to you Malfoy! If you must know, look at the ring closely! Also my girlfriends have their proper titles and you will refer to them by their titles."

"Are you trying to get more attention to yourself Potter?!"

Just then, Tonks came out and said, "Draco, if you cause trouble, you will be arrested!"

The pale blonde boy sneered and said, "My father will get me out anyway!" Then he huffed and stormed away from the group.

"Seriously, this boy will get himself into trouble one of these days if he doesn't pull his head out of his arse!" said an exasperated Tonks. "Now that we have everything, let's go for a meal."

"Thank you so much Tonks, but don't you have to work?" asked Stacey.

"This is my job," she said laughing. "I am Harry's bodyguard." The girls jumped and squealed again now that they will see a lot more of this exciting older girl.

They enjoyed the rest of the day with lunch, more shopping in muggle London, and then had a nice dinner together in a muggle restaurant. Tonks apparated them back to Surrey where they had to have an important conversation with Stacey and Lauren and their parents. It was arranged that Lauren's parents would be at Stacey's place. The girls told their parents all what they discovered at Gringotts, and the parents had their eyes wide open but were very understanding and loving. In fact, the parents also approved of their invitation to attend Hogwarts and be close to Harry. The parents still loved the girls as their own daughters and there was no need for Stacey and Lauren to move away from their adopted parents. The two families were also close to each other and the other surprise was that Stacey and Lauren are actually first cousins. Harry was pleased to see the positive reaction from the loving parents as they drew the girls in for a huge teary hug and kiss, asking them to just remain safe and out of trouble. They entrusted Harry to look after their precious daughters.

The rest of the summer went by very quickly. Harry and his girlfriends were invited to Daphne's place for the traditional ball at her father's Manor and were surprised at the Greengrass Manor and the elves there, and how the family treated them as family. They also spent some time with Tracey Davis and soon the Greengrass and Davis parents took a liking to Harry and his girls. Tonks always accompanied them.

Harry had not forgotten about Susan and Hannah, and they regularly sent letters to each other after his encounter with Dobby the house elf. He spent the last month at the Bones Manor as well and Susan and Hannah were shocked in a nice way to learn about the heritage of the two girls. Harry told Susan and Hannah about his encounter with Dobby and they all had a good laugh, as the other two girls already knew the story. They had some nice group fun together with lots of French-kissing, groping and fondling, and they all even got to like pleasuring each other orally. They did this for the rest of the summer so now Harry had Stacey, Lauren, Susan and Hannah as his girlfriends. They went out together with Tonks pretty much every day during the last month and saw many more places in muggle and magical Britain. Tonks even took them to her place and they got to know her parents, who were very nice and friendly people. Harry explained to his girlfriends about Tonks being his bodyguard and they all liked her. Amelia Bones, Susan's aunt, also liked Harry and she too was stunned at the discovery of Stacey and Lauren. The girls played with each other often, and with Harry, but had not gone further than using mouths and tongues to pleasure themselves. All too soon, it was the last night of the summer. Amelia allowed the five kids to all sleep with each other, knowing that they were not going to do anything serious. Harry loved the feeling of the warm naked bodies snuggled up to him and slept.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the results of the inheritance. I do not wish to make Harry more powerful than canon or very rich, but he will be smart and very powerful and will defeat old snake face before the deathly hallows, so there is no DH or seventh year in this story. As for Stacey and Lauren, I totally made up the names of their families. I was going to give one of them the name Evanclear but it is already used in another story, so I hope you liked the creativity. It is also MY story, so I decided to make the girls from pureblood families, and that is how it will remain. I would like opinions as to who actually bound Stacey and Lauren's magical cores? The results of the audit of their family vaults may show who bound their cores, which will be in the next chapter, so stay tuned.**

**Other girls will soon join the coven in the next three or four chapters.**

**Thanks again for all the reviews, keep it going dear readers. Second year will start next chapter.**


	12. Author's Note

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I am not making money or profit out of writing this story.**

**Author notes:**

**To my dear readers, followers and reviewers.**

**It is with great sadness that I must put this story on hold or abandon it. I have a few reasons for this:**

**1. Harry saving witches from evil clutches without manipulative Dumbledore and evil/irritating Snape and Malfoy does not seem to make great sense.**

**2. Harry having too many witches and sharing each other is not very realistic, even if it is a coven. I mean seriously, even a wizard as powerful cannot keep up with so many witches. Maybe two or three, but not ten to twelve!**

**I am in the process of writing another fic with purely Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot, making Hannah's family an ancient pureblood family. I know that she may not be that in the canon, but this fic will not be cannon. I particularly like Susan/Hannah pairings where Harry is Lord Potter and Peverell. I don't think I ever read a fic with this combination. I also do not intend on marriage contracts, as I would like to draw the trio to come together out of love and real friendship development. **

**Harry will be EXTREMELY powerful, a bit like the stories written by kevin1984 but I DO NOT INTEND to copy his writings. I may allude to some ideas, and where I do, I WILL acknowledge that it is his writings, or any other author's. Harry will be an animagus early on and will have his magical cores and abilities UNBLOCKED when he claims his inheritances of Potter and Peverell, two of the Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses.**

**Romance will be present between the trio starting from third year, but I may start relationship development from the beginning. Harry will realise Dumble's manipulations and will NOT trust him and his 'greater good.' He will be emancipated at age 11 or 13, I haven't decided that yet. Snape will irritate Harry from day 1 and I will not redeem him, but will be ruthless with Snivellus.**

**I was going to do a Daphne/Tracey or Daphne/Astoria fic, but there are multiple fics with the two pairings, so I am deciding to do something a bit more unusual and entertaining. Please feel free to write/PM your thoughts to me.**


End file.
